Bleached Muses
by brendabond
Summary: Shorts and one-shots.  Writer's block?  Yep, me too.  100 themes format.  Crack! and Canon pairings  many couples   T for safety - No Lemon.  Not always romantic.
1. Blink

AN/ So, my friend and I were talking in the park, and she mentioned I should write some crack pairings for her to read. Now, I do actually like crack, and sometimes prefer it to canon or 'could happen'. Although I really think that I'll do some 'could happen' and canon couples, I am really gonna try for mostly crack. Written to go with a 100 theme challenge, since I don't think I could come up with that many ideas all by myself. I found it on DA, it's variation 3 by DavidJes.

_This is dedicated to my best friend, Lee Ann. Also, I'd like to dedicate this to SolarKitty, who inspired this with her work. _

* * *

**Blink**

**Renji & Nanao**

I hate these fancy dinner parties. I hate dressing up, I hate being on my best manners, I hate not being allowed to bring Zabimaru, and most of all I hate going as Byakuya's 'plus one'. The guy isn't bad looking, why can't he bring a date? Then, I wouldn't have to listen to the old hens cackle about how _cute_ it was that Bya-kun was bringing his _boyfriend_ to formal functions.

Trying to stay as far away from my captain as possible, I headed toward the bar. This is actually the best part about going to these - free drinks. That's when I saw her. At first, I thought she was a stranger. Simply another beautiful woman who was _not_ my date. I blinked, and took in the glossy black hair, indigo eyes, and trademark glasses. It was Nanao. Nanao in a slinky red dress.

I veered away from the bar, and walked to her side, "Nanao, good evening."

"Renji?" She stopped walking, "You're looking good tonight."

"Are you here with Kyoraku?" I looked around, failing to spot the outrageous man who would quite literally tear me apart if he thought I was flirting with his 'sweet Nanao'.

"I am, but I've managed to escape, and you, where's your date?"

I laughed, "I'm not Byakuya's date."

Her brows rose, "Is that so? How would you feel about getting some fresh air?"

I felt pretty great about that. Nanao is gorgeous, though only a fool would say so in front of her captain. She snagged my hand, and pulled me though the crowd to the wide double doors that led out of the hall.

"The balconies and stuff is the other way." I looked around at all the glossy sedan chairs, carriages, and rickshaws that crowded the entry.

Nanao nodded, "That's right, I thought you might enjoy the air at my apartment."

It was my turn for my brows to raise, "Are you drunk or trying to get me killed?"

"Neither. I've been watching you for the past hour. For the past two years."

Her skin glowed in the pale moonlight. Her slender form sparkled in that slinky red dress. Needless to say, we were gone in the blink of an eye.


	2. Wedding

**Wedding**  
**Ichigo & Yoruichi**

It should have been the wedding of the year. The groom was standing at the front of the room, his orange hair tamed as much as it could be. The bride strode down the aisle, her beautiful white dress floating around her like a cloud of satin. The guests in an array of colors, all quietly watching each other.

Ichigo was watching the crowd. He was standing, not alone, but he felt like it. He could not imagine why anyone would show up today. He'd agreed to this sham for her sake, and everyone had bought it. Now, he was stuck. Seventeen, and getting married to a woman more, way more, than one hundred years his senior. She was beautiful, though. He'd give her that.

Yoruichi's cheeks had high spots of color. She hoped that everyone attributed it to the rush of being a bride. Certainly not that she'd agreed to get married to a boy, a little boy, just to appease her family. She watched him watched him watch her, and she managed to hold on to her smile by a fingernail. She would admit that it would be worth it, if just to tease him some more.

**AN/ Ah, I am gonna need your help! Gimme your crack!** :) Requests taken! I hope you're enjoying. Please leave a review, they make me happy if for no other reason.


	3. Fantasy

**Fantasy  
****Yumichika & Rukia**

I was sitting in the park. This is ridiculous! Why am I brooding like this? He's not Renji, who I've known since I was born, practically. It's not Ichigo, the boy I fell in love with after just a day at his side. Not even thoughts of my first love, Kaien make me blush so furiously. No, it wasn't these ruggedly handsome men. It was worse, way worse.

For the love of all that is good, why am I waiting to see if he's going to walk past here again? Do I imagine the self-proclaimed most beautiful man in the Seireitei is ever going to notice me? Maybe he will look down, and down even further and notice tiny little Rukia? The faux noble. The tiny Shinigami not even trusted with a low ranked seat. I scuffed my toes in the dirt.

Footsteps in the dark make my heart beat faster. This is the shortest route between his favorite bar and the Eleventh. With every second that passes, I get more and more nervous. It's not him. The footsteps fade, and once again, I a left with my fantasy.

It was a good fantasy, I have to admit. In it, his lavender eyes stare into my dark blue before our mouths meet in a tender kiss. It doesn't stay soft for long, he always takes the lead, biting my bottom lip to gain entrance. Our tongues dueling for dominance. I know my place, but here in his arms, it's under him.

He's the embodiment of the Eleventh Division. He likes rough treatment, and I do my level best to give as I get. Clawing at his shoulders brings moans to our throats. His hands reach for my sensitive breasts in a rough squeeze that makes me buck in appreciation. I want everything he has to give. I want to rip away his shihakusho, to have him literally tear mine from my body. Every time I indulge in this fantasy, it gets better, more graphic, I can almost feel his feathers tickling my face.

Footfalls again, this time accompanied by laughter. I recognize that laugh. It's him. Tonight I will do it! I will pretend I was strolling the other way. I'll bump into him, watch him smile, and tell me he hopes I'm okay. I'll cling to his shirt, and smile brazenly. He'll get the hint. With my resolution screwed tight, I get up from the bench, and walk with my head turned, like I have no idea he's there.

We crash, just like I planned. To bad I didn't plan on nearly breaking my hip. "Shit!"

"Uh, hey, Rukia-chan? Are you okay?" His brows are furrowed in real concern. Probably because I need to go to the fourth now.

"Damn it, Yumichika! Watch where you're going!" No! I was supposed to grab his shirt and sulk sexily. Not tell him off for something I did!

He raised his lovely arched brows, the red feather sliding through his silky looking hair. "You sound all right. It's not very beautiful to fall in the dirt like an urchin." He laughs again, and I sprawl in the dirt. Very much like the urchin I am.

* * *

AN/ Ahh! I love the thought of Rukia and Yumi. Rawr. Everyone I know says he's gay as a pink unicorn, but I so love him! Crack me, baby! And review. If you like it, let me know! If you hate it, let me know!


	4. Lock and Key

**Lock and Key  
****Jinta and Yuzu**

Jinta stood sweeping the front store room when Yuzu entered the store. At first he didn't notice. It was the end of the day and he was getting tired of chores. When he saw her, a feeling of abject terror rose into his throat. His crush, the beautiful Yuzu, body silhouetted in the sunset.

"Jinta-san, hello there."

He nodded and looked down at the broom. With a gasp, he dropped the offensive wood, and tried to smile. "Yuzu-chan, are you here for chocolate?"

"What school do you go to, Jinta-san?"

"We have a new selection of white…what?"

"I was just curious," she stubbed her toe, and looked at him from under her lashes.

"Oh," he scratched his head, and took his turn at stubbing his toe, "I'm home schooled."

She looked at him and smiled, "That's what I thought. Nee-chan said you must go to a different school, but somehow I knew."

Jinta squinted at her, his beautiful Yuzu-chan, "Why'd you want to know?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I wanted to talk to you about something." She paused and twisted her hands together, "I have this locket, you see." She held out a shining piece of metal. It was golden and heart shaped with a tiny keyhole right in the center.

"It's pretty, Yuzu-chan." He could not fathom why she'd want to show the thing to him.

"I'd like to," she paused and her cheeks turned red, "I'd like to give you the key to my heart."

Jinta stumbled a few steps, "Me?"

She smiled softly, "You always give me more chocolate than I pay for, Jinta-san."

She held out a length of chain, and dangling from it was a golden key, just small enough to fit her locket. She took the few steps necessary to stand in front of the tomato-red boy, and held out her hand. With trembling fingers, Jinta took his chain, and clutched it tightly.

"I'll keep it safe," He smiled at her smile, and then picked the broom back up as she ran from the store. Suddenly, he didn't feel quite so tired.

* * *

AN/ Aren't these two friggin' cute? Thank you for reading! Miss B likes shiny reviews!


	5. Heart

**Heart  
****Retsu & Kenpachi**

Logging paperwork is the least interesting part of my job. If I had been told before hand that I would have to do this, I certainly never would have started. As it is, here I am spending another dull afternoon at my desk sorting paper. Some had to go the First, some to the Ninth, still others to the administrative paper-pushers that kept the Soul Society going. Is it wrong to hope that the eleventh will have another training frenzy, so I can be up to my eyeballs in morons who shouldn't be allowed to tote their zanpakuto?

I did not even have time to wish for it.

"Unohana-taicho! Nearly all of the Eleventh division is here. I've got everyone working on it, but Zaraki-taicho refuses to be helped by anyone but you."

"Of course, Isane. I presume he's in the first examination room?"

Isane nodded, "It's still Yachiru-proofed, taicho."

"Very good," I looked at the stacks of paper and the stack of papers yet to be sorted, "I will go see him now."

Isane bowed, and walked back to the rest of the bloodied division. I smiled at the stragglers who were still waiting for a bed. A few of them got up and left. I don't know why, but I seem to be able to make people who don't need to be here leave. Internally I shrugged, it was a useful skill and I was glad I possessed it.

I do not leave enough time between the courtesy knock and my entrance for people to stop doing whatever they should not be. I need to know exactly what kind of idiocy I am working with, and I was not disappointed. "Kenpachi," I chuckled as he stopped trying to rip up his haori to stop the bleeding. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Unohana." His voice was deep and full of gravel. His eyes are dark and the iris small in their milky sea. He was muscled and scarred in a way I will never stop marveling at. At least I hoped I never had to stop. I may be older than he is, but I find a May December romance to be exhilarating. And he's perfect.

"Mmm, Ken-chan," I like his little Yachiru's nickname, and I use it with a purr and smile. No one has heard me breathe those words. "You're bleeding on my floor."

"C'mere, then." His smile is wolfish in shape and intensity, and I fall for it every time.

I start the kido spell silently, and approach him with my hand held parallel to his bleeding stomach. He grumbled, but sat still until the wound closed and I drew my hand away. Or tried to, "Yer under an odd impression, Retsu."

"And that would be?"

"The impression tha' I give a shit wha' anyone else thinks." He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me lightly, "'Cause I don', and I wan' at kiss ya all the time, not jus' when I'm bleedin'."

I leaned my head against his well defined chest, "I can hear your heart." It was lame, but I don't know what to say to that.

"Then you can hear it's askin' fer ya, Retsu. Give it wha' it wants."

My voice was low, "What does your heart want?"

"Yours." With that, he lifted my face with his hard callused hands. His lips were wind chapped, but warm. He wants my heart, does he? I bit his lip hard, and pushed my tongue though the gap. I guess all he had to do was ask for it.

* * *

AN/ I like this pair, too. Something about Beauty and the Beast. Anyhow - Thanks for reading! Review me!


	6. Poison

**Poison  
****Uryuu & Nemu**

"But, we saw her kill that guy with her _mouth_." Renji's eyes followed the slim fukutaicho of the twelfth division. Uryuu sipped on his drink while watching her approach.

"I'm trying not to let it bother me that she has poisons in her body." The Quincy answered back, "Can't you see her, she's freaking gorgeous."

Renji's tattooed brows rose, "Yeah. Let me see. Hot poisonous girl," he held up a hand, "or equally hot not poisonous girl." The other hand raised higher.

"Look, she doesn't want you and I think we have something of an understanding." Uryuu smiled at the emerald eyed beauty, and motioned at the empty seat beside him.

"I'm just saying, that's all. The eighth is full of amazing girls, you know."

He glared at the man, "You can leave if you're going to be a jerk."

"See ya." Renji stood, and gave a tip of his head to Nemu as she approached, "Nemu-san, please have my seat. I was just leaving."

Uryuu smiled at the woman, "How are you this evening, Nemu-san?"

"I am functioning adequately." Her lips curled into a smile, "Thank you, Ishida-san for standing up for me."

"You, uh…," he cleared his throat, "You caught that?"

"I am amazingly talented," she put her lithe fingers on his knee, "I can do things Renji can't even begin to dream about."

He nervously gulped down his drink. Was she…? "Nemu-san, uh.."

"I've upgraded my programming. How do you like it?"

Uryuu snuck a glance at Renji, hitting on a completely unappreciative not poisonous girl. What did he think of Nemu's upgrade? "You couldn't _accidentally_ poison me could you?"

* * *

**AN/** I love these two. I hope this goes canon. LOL Thanks for reading! I'd like to hear your ideas for couples. As ever, feel free to review.


	7. Fairy

**Fairy  
****Akon & Hiyori**

Akon watched her pale yellow brows flex in her sleep. The tiny girl lay sleeping in the bowels of the twelfth division. His captain had arranged for the terribly wounded to be brought here, since he had the best chance at replacing lost body parts. Hiyori had been cut in two by that snake in the grass, Gin. The quick thinking of Hirako had probably saved her life. For that, Akon was glad.

He remembered being assigned to the lab when he was still very young. The loud, reckless, violent, and curiously beautiful fukutaicho had been his very first crush. He couldn't forget the shattered feeling he'd gotten when he learned the lie of why she would leave him forever. He knew the truth now, of course. It didn't help as much as he had wished it would.

Running his hand over his forehead, he absently fingered a horn. With an equally absent smile, he wondered what she'd think of them. She'd missed watching them grow in. She'd probably be disturbed, though she'd seen the weird and wonderful for almost nine years as lead researcher under Kisuke and Mayuri. He adjusted the IV drip, and turned to the other patients.

A few hours later, Akon took another stroll through the temporary ward. With sure fingers, he adjusted IVs, smoothed sheets, and spoke to the few awake patients. As he approached her bed, he noticed that she was pulling ineffectually at the taped in IV drip. "You shouldn't do that, Hiyori-san."

She gritted her teeth, "What's it to you, baldy?"

"I'm in charge down here." He knew that would get her to look at him. He was not disappointed.

"No one takes char-!" She stopped mid way through, "What the hell! Are you some kinda fairy or something? What's with the antennae?"

Akon frowned, of course she hadn't remembered him, but antennae? "They're horns, not antennae." Crossing his arms, he finished, "I'm not a damned fairy."

"Yer a demon! I've always thought that demons must exist." Her snaggletooth grin made him smile back.

"No, I'm not a demon either. At least, I'm pretty sure I'm not." He shrugged, "You don't remember me, Hiyori-san?"

"I don't know any fairies or demons." Her jaw jutted adorably.

His grin widened as he stepped close enough to grab her hand. He didn't, he wasn't suicidal, but he could have. "You do now. I'm Akon, midget."

If he'd sewn her head to the sheets she wouldn't have been more surprised. Or angry. "I'm not a midget!" Of course she went with the thing that bothered her the most. "And what do you mean, baldy? Akon doesn't have horns, and he's a kid."

"I haven't been a 'kid' in over fifty years, unlike you. Didn't you grow at all?"

"Tall enough to kick your ass, dickhead!"

He shook his head. She'd always been tall enough for that. "No doubt. For now you should just take it easy. I've got a zanpakuto, though, so we can spar when you're better." At her surprised look, he added, "I missed you, Hiyori-san."

"I guess I missed you, fairy," she closed her eyes and lay back. "Now get outta here, I'm tryin' to sleep."

He nodded, "All right, do you need your pain medication adjusted?"

Her eyes were closed, "Nope. Thanks any way, Akon."

He walked away from her bed with a happy sigh. He'd graduated from fairy.

* * *

**AN/** Suggested by my bestest buddy, Lee Anne. I hope you enjoyed it, sweetie! Thank you for reading, everyone. Please feel free to drop me a review. I'm taking requests for pairs/situations. I will give credit! :)


	8. Panties

**Panties  
****Toshiro & Grimmjow**

I stood in my rooms at the Tenth. I could hear the ex-espada prowling behind me. With irritation clearly showing in both my face and voice I said, "What the hell are you doing back there, Grimmjow? I don't know why I get the honor of baby-sitting you, but you'll do as I say while you're here."

The blue haired kitty came closer until he stood right behind me, "Don't get yer coat in a twist _taicho_." The last word was dripping with scorn. I decided to overlook it. "Where's my room?"

I rolled my eyes, a silent prayer to an unknown god, "Down the hall, second door. First door is the bath. Door on the end is mine. Don't go in there."

He smiled, his sharp teeth mere inches from my face, "No problemo, roomie."

"Tch. Whatever. Look, you know the rules. You're allowed certain freedom when I'm with you, but while I'm working, you can't leave my quarters. Don't make a mess, and we'll get along."

"Cats are very fastidious."

"I heard what you did to the lab, Grimmjow."

He scratched his neck, and turned away, "Got me out of the lab, huh, shorty? I'll be good, have fun at work."

"It's not shorty, or any other nickname, kitten." He turned to face me, and we stared icicles at each other.

"Tch. Fine."

"Good. I'll be back around five or so."

XoOoX

I returned a little ahead of time, anxious to see that Grimmjow had honored his statement that cats were clean. When I walked in, I was gratified to see him sitting on my couch, no mess in sight. "Have a good day, Grimmjow?"

"What are these?" He held up a tiny piece of cloth. It was red, and I saw the black lace and ribbon detail. With a blazing blush, I grabbed for it. Grimmjow smiled, leaping off the couch, and using sonido to quickly keep away from me.

"Give them back, Grimmjow!"

He roared with laughter, making his mask click, "Oh, you want them back? They must be important. They sure are-" he jumped again, "pretty!"

"Damn it, give them back! Now!" I stood in place, fuming. Where had he found those?

Grimmjow held the red panties up, and grinned at me, "I am not exactly sure what they are, but I have a good idea, and I'm surprised at you."

I breathed deeply. Letting the air escape slowly to regain my temper, "What do you think they are?" If in doubt, call their bluff.

He was holding them sideways. It was almost enough to make me laugh at his unfamiliarity with women's underwear. With a triumphant grin, he turned them the right way, "I think that they are clothes. I saw Orihime had stuff like this. Um…" he paused, bringing the hand with the panties up to his chin, his eyes narrowed in thought, "They're panties!"

I stood shocked that he would know what they were. Had Orihime told him? Or was he looking at her laundry? I blinked owlishly at him, "So you know what they are, give 'em back."

"Whose are they?"

I frowned, holding out my hand, "Not yours."

"Are they a trophy, Hitsuguya?" He grinned again, "Maybe they're _yours_." The insinuation was clear.

I gritted my teeth. He couldn't think they were mine! I'm small, but not that small. "They're not a trophy, per se."

He tossed the underwear to me, "Per se?"

I smiled. I may be under tall, but I am all man.

* * *

**AN/** Hell Yeah, Hitsuguya is all man! No romance, but maybe the start of a bromance? LOL Thank you for reading, please gimme a review! I am still taking requests for pairs.


	9. Stitch

**Stitch  
****Mayuri & Orihime**

Kurotsuchi-taicho stood to the side of the wagon that was being loaded with his wonderful finds. He gently lay his fingers on a corpse, allowing them to dip into it's hollow hole with a mad giggle. He hoped the Quincy boy would be able to identify the subject. He likes everything in it's place, and a whole section of unnamed body parts would make him upset. _What is that wretched noise_, he wondered to himself.

Orihime was crying. Her body was rocking with the force of it, and although she had no more tears, she could not stop wailing. She did not know where her Kurosaki-kun was. She was still in Hueco Mundo. The combination was simply too much to handle right now. So, Orihime crumpled, right there in the desert sands.

Overcome with curiosity, Mayuri was peering around at the females in the group. Surely none of the Shinigami women would put forth such an awful noise. He was right in his assumption, for he identified them all as having a carefully stoic face, as befitted them. Even his own cow of a lieutenant was acting right for once. He spotted the only female that was not a Shinigami, and headed towards her.

With a slight shock, he remembered this girl. Friend to the so-called substitute soul reaper, one of the ryoka who he'd met before. Inoue, wasn't it? Orihime Inoue was her name. With his customary arrogant sneer, he sidled up to the girl, "You may stop that wretched noise, girl."

Orihime sniffed, "Sorry."

"Are you hurt? I am accounted a fine physician."

With a hiccough, Orihime took quick stock of herself. "I only have some bruises, I think. I'm pretty hungry." Wincing, Orihime fingered her side. She didn't tell the painted man. She remembered him, all right, although he'd looked a little different last she'd seen him. Besides, it was only a stitch from crying too much. Nothing to complain about.

"Stand up, girl. We are leaving for the Soul Society in a few more minutes. I can feed you there." Mayuri's golden eyes flared for a second, making Orihime feel cold. She carefully stood, eschewing the hand that the scientist had held out for her. She shook her outfit, what was left of it, to remove as much dirt as she could. Mayuri simply watched the fabric flutter and stick to her curvaceous anatomy. He wondered again at remembering the girl. Surely that wasn't why he recalled her so vividly?

With a shake of his blue mane, Mayuri went back to the wagon and urged everyone to hurry it up. He stole a look back at Orihime, and saw one of her hairpins flash in the sun. That's it! He almost crowed in delight. He had wanted to understand her powers. To take her apart piece by piece and stitch her back together again. With a mad grin, he went back to talk to the girl. Surely a stint with him wouldn't hurt as bad as being forced to live in Hueco Mundo?

* * *

**AN/** *Shiver* I used a random generator for this pairing, and it took nearly two days to write five hundred words. No romance here, unless it's between Mayuri and the Hollow corpse. LOL So, Give me your pairings! Thanks for reading, please feel free to drop me a review.


	10. Manga

**Manga  
****Love & Momo**

A laugh filtered though her hazy consciousness. Opening one dark eye, Momo quickly ascertained that she did not know where she was. The eye closed, her brow furrowed, as she tried to recall her last memory. Instead, the pain in her chest made her whimper.

"There, there," Love's deep voice intruded on her once again, "Are you awake?"

Momo drew breath, "Mostly. Where am I?"

"Hacchi is helping to heal the worst of the wounded. You got speared in the chest, I'm afraid."

"That answers 'what happened', but where am I?" Her dark eyes opened to regard a dark completed man with even darker eyes.

He grunted, "Hn. Sorry, you're in the Vizard underground in the real world. We're your friends."

She moved her head, intending to nod, but found it hard going. Instead she spoke again, "Thank you. I am afraid I don't know you."

"My name's Love, Aikawa Love. You were brought here under Kira-fukutaicho's orders. You know him?"

"Oh, yes, I am glad to hear he is alright, Aikawa-san." Her eyes drifted closed, and she heard the big man settle back into the chair beside her bed. Soon enough, she was drifting, the pain in her chest receding to a manageable level as she stopped trying to move. The man beside the bed did not let her relapse into sleep. Instead, he began to talk. Again.

"You know, you're one lucky gal." He pushed his tilted glasses back up his nose. "Aizen destroyed pretty much everyone else who came against him in those first moments."

"Aizen." She tried to put emotion into the name that didn't sound like devotion. She hoped she'd succeeded this time. "He stabbed me? Again?"

"You've been stabbed in the chest before?"

"Yes." There was no way she could elaborate on that without sounding ridiculous.

Love frowned as he looked at the frail girl. "You have a lieutenant's badge."

She was surprised, "I'm fukutaicho of division five."

"Aizen's old stomping grounds." He made a tapping noise, "Sounds like this manga I've been reading."

Momo allowed her head to turn to regard him, "My life reminds you of a manga?"

Love helpfully lifted the slim volume, "Sure. In this, there are these kids…."

He went on for some time, recounting the tales of supernatural children. Momo smiled slightly. It all seemed somewhat gratifying to believe that something about her might be a good enough story to be serialized in a manga. She just hoped that this time, the heroine ends up not getting stabbed by the man she loves.

* * *

**AN/** I hate Momo with a passion. There is no heartwarming stories as long as she's in them. But, I made her pretty likable here, right? Anyway, Love is a huge manga fan, so I thought this prompt was perfect for him. Thankies for reading, and please drop a review for me!


	11. Dragon

**Dragon  
****Ulquiorra & Neliel**

Ulquiorra stood on the windswept sands of the dark Hueco Mundo desert. He'd released his resurrection and his long black wings stood proudly behind and to the side. His bone fragment had reformed to two points on either side of his head. His hair was long in this form, it whipped in the wind. Even his clothing changed with the release. Now he was swathed in a long white robe. He stretched out his hands, and leaned into the wind, tensed to take flight.

Neliel used sonido to get behind the lithe, winged espada. "Ulquiorra," she spoke first, "I've not seen your resurrection form before."

"Neliel, where are your fraccion?"

"Is that all you wished to ask?"

Ulquiorra let his wings drop as he turned to face her, "What would you like to hear?" His voice was low and came out in a near monotone.

"How about 'Where were you'," She watched him with her liquid eyes the color of dusty topaz.

He stepped closer to the woman, his virulently green eyes traveling her lushly padded body, "Where were you?"

"Aizen-sama needed my help. I couldn't be there, and I'm sorry." She smiled sweetly, "You look like a dragon, Ulquiorra."

His heavy brows raised, his only sign of surprise, "That's not a description I've heard before."

She grinned at his expression. It was her biggest thrill to make this man express his emotions. She liked it all: anger, passion, and surprise. They were the parts of him that no one else had seen. In return, she got to wallow in the unrelenting tide of those emotions. They swirled and threatened to drown her, but she wouldn't give it up for anything. "Oh sure," she said with a lighthearted smile, "fearsome and elegant. I like this look on you."

He seized her chin in a strong hand, drawing her closer, "Dragon. I like that description. Dragons drag maidens back to their lairs do they not?"

She tried to nod, but her movement was restricted. She carefully swallowed and spoke, "Yes, I believe so." It came out stretched and low.

He relaxed his black nailed hand, and the other came up to make a frame of her face. Her long turquoise locks tangled with his white fingers like an exotic candy cane. He kissed her lightly on the mouth. She pressed closer and opened her lips to him. He took the invitation for all it was, his kiss was powerful and hungry. She moaned when they broke apart. His eyes were narrowed in passion now, "My lady, you have an appointment with a dragon." With that, he swept her ripe body into his arms, spread his leathery wings, and flew them back to his rooms.

* * *

**AN/** This pair was requested by rainy-lullaby. Boy, was it getting hot in here? Um, yeah, this definitely could use further exploration! Thanks, lullaby! I'm still up for requests. Thank you for reading, and please feel free to drop a review.


	12. Mario

**Mario**  
**Shinji & Tatsuki**

"What do you have to do in this dump besides get tetanus?" Tatsuki wasn't particularly happy. She wondered why he had bothered to bring her here. The warehouse that she was in was dark, damp, and slightly smelly. She looked around at the dark corners and shuddered. She didn't shiver because it was scary, nothing really scares Tatsuki anymore. Not for the dirt or the smell; it was cold, and she doesn't like the cold.

"I thought you wanted to learn some of the Shinigami fighting techniques," Shinji pulled his tie loose, and looked at her carefully. She was almost as tall as he is, with messy black hair and dark brown eyes. When she'd first asked for his help, he'd tried to deny that he knew anything about fighting, not to mention being a Shinigami. Then, she'd punched him right into a concrete wall, and explained that she knew exactly what he was, and not to piss her off anymore. Since she was being so reasonable, he'd hastily agreed.

"I do, but, why are we here?" She faced him, her eyes steady and hard, "and alone?"

He shook his hair after flinging his hat onto a broken down couch, "I have to evaluate your fighting prowess before I can start your training."

She smiled, "Oh, well, I'm a black belt, and I've been in…"

"Yeah, yeah," Shinji squatted down by an old television set, "Sit down, okay?"

Tatsuki frowned down at the sagging couch, "Do I have to?" She sat anyway, sneezing delicately. He sat beside her, and handed her a old grey game controller. She looked at it curiously, "Um, this is a NES controller. I don't really see what I'm supposed to do with it?"

"Beat my score at Super Mario Brothers. You have to be Luigi, I'm Mario."

She narrowed her eyes at him once again, "You've got to be kidding me, right? This game is older than I am."

"You've played it before?" His yellow fringe swung at neat angles to his jaw, making Tatsuki forget to be upset for a moment.

"Yeah, sure," She waited for him to pick his character and get the game started. "I'm surprised you play. Most of the Shinigami I've met are kind of hopeless at life." She smiled, remembering the day Rukia had struggled with the concept of Post-it notes.

He gave her a tight grin, "Good strategy! Distraction will not avail you though." His hands were nearly still, twitching only to make Mario jump, or let loose a fireball. "I've been here for quite awhile."

His voice held a note of old pain, and Tatsuki softened toward the odd boy. She alternated watching the screen and stealing glances at him. He barely looked like he was old enough to have been born when the game came out. She'd been thinking of him as old enough to be in her class. She remembered his two or three days bugging Ichigo. Mentally, she added ten years to her estimate and her brows furrowed. For all that he wore tidily pressed slacks, slick loafers, and that ridiculous tie, he couldn't possibly be older than thirty, could he?

She slipped her legs under herself, and settled a little closer to her new puzzle. "How old are you, anyway?" It was quietly said. If he'd considered her earlier attempt at socialization to be a strategy, she figured it might work. To her delight, she heard the game play the 'you just died' music. With a chortle of glee, she grasped her controller and began to play.

Shinji frowned deeply. He couldn't believe that she'd gotten him to die so easily. He surveyed her more closely. Her mouth was fixed in concentration, and that made him relax a bit. He liked Karakura High's school uniform, the yellow of her cardigan contrasted nicely with her dark hair. The short skirt was slightly bunched around her waist with her feet tucked up, giving him a good look at her legs.

He watched her play. It was a dashing style, she hit all the hidden blocks while jumping over enemies instead of squishing them. She distained the hidden weapons and mushrooms. Only striving to get the invincibility stars. He thought could train this girl and he began to smile.

He grabbed her hand, which gained him a furious look. "I'm old enough to know better, too young to care."

Her eyes widened, "Sounds like a nice age to be."

"I think Mario deserves a rest, let's play another game."

Her only response was a wide grin.

* * *

**AN/** Oh, yes let's play. I'm still up for requests. Thank you for reading, I know you're just dying to review. Go ahead, I'm not going to stop you.


	13. Edgar Allan Poe

**Edgar Allan Poe  
****Ryuken & Nanao**

Nanao settled into the cushy seat. _This was perhaps the best part of going to the Living World_, she thought, _their libraries have soft chairs._ The slim volume of the Poems of Edgar Allan Poe rested for a moment in her lap as she readied herself to sit and read for a little while. Usually, she was very good at sensing spiritual pressure. Therefore, it came as a complete surprise to see a silver haired man standing at her elbow just moments after she'd seated herself. A shock that the man possessed not an inconsiderable amount of reiatsu. Even more of a shock when the man opened his mouth, letting his velvet voice fall upon her ears.

"Over the Mountains  
Of the Moon,  
Down the Valley of the Shadow,  
Ride, boldly ride,"  
The shade replied, -  
"If you seek for Eldorado!"

"Oh! You startled me, please sit down," she motioned at a chair across from herself.

"Thank you," the man said, unnecessarily adjusting his glasses. He sat, and she allowed herself to drink in the vision of maleness. He was tall, and elegant looking with his silver hair effortlessly falling around his face. His eyes were the color of the ocean, and his clothing was neat.

She smiled, "What was that passage you quoted?"

"This must be your first time reading that particular volume?" He gestured at the book, "I quoted the end of the poem, _Eldorado. _I thought you, of all people, would appreciate the poem."

Her face closed slightly in confusion, "Do I know you?"

"No, dear lady, I suppose you don't at that," He smiled for the first time since they'd been talking, "My name is Ishida. Ishida Ryuken."

The name tickled her memory, "I think I may have heard that name before," she mused, "That aside, my name is Ise Nanao. It's nice to have met you." She opened the book, and perused the table of contents. She found the poem he'd quoted and raised her eyes back to the man who was still watching her. "Why did you say that you thought I might appreciate the poem?"

"Isn't that what you folk tell people? That there's light at the end of the tunnel? A golden Eldorado just waiting for them?"

Now she remembered where she'd heard the name before, "Ishida. The name of the Quincy child. Your son, I presume?" she pushed her glasses higher on her nose, "Why are you talking to me? From what I heard your kind and mine don't mix."

He sat back, running lithe fingers though his hair before answering, "Soul Reapers and Quincys shouldn't mix. But, I noticed you there and I just wanted to see what my son sees in you people."

"Like what you see?"

At this, his smile widened, "Quite."

Despite herself, she smiled back. She didn't mind what she was seeing, either.

**

* * *

AN/ **As requested by Snowkid, I hope you liked it! And if _you_ liked it, drop a review on me! I am still taking requests.


	14. Mask

**Mask  
****Tesla & Lilinette**

"Stark!" I cried, trying to stop the tall man from sleeping another day away, "We're supposed to help Tesla and Nnoitra-san with the new recruits."

"Tired," he replied, waving a free hand in the air at me, "you're so full of energy, I bet you won't need my help."

"Hell, no! I don't need your help!" I stomped out of the room, and cursed the door that only shut quietly. I aimed a kick at the door and left to go find the fifth and his partner.

I stomped along corridors and trampled across skyways. Being the fraccion to the Primera had advantages, sure. The long walk to any other part of the palace was not one of them. I muttered under my breath, and hoped that the other two would accept my help. Although I'm an extension of Stark, I look like a little girl and it chaps my ass that people take me for a child. They're just jealous I tell myself as I steam forward to Nnoitra's quarters.

"Ah, Lilinette-chan," Tesla stopped in mid step and waited for me to come closer. "I was sent by Nnoitra-sama to let you know that he's got new orders from Aizen-sama. Where's Stark-san?" He peered around hopefully as if the man would appear from behind me.

"He's resting. I came to help out, but if you don't need me..?"

Tesla walked the few steps to stand directly in front of me, "Let me walk you back at the very least. Nnoitra-sama doesn't require my services for his mission."

I turned on my heel, "If ya want, I don't care." I stepped away from him, and began the trek back to my rooms. Looks like no one needed little old me today. I was in a high chagrin. Stupid tall people. Hearing steps beside me, I looked up to see Tesla matching my progress, walking right next to me.

"I happen to need to go that way myself," he said with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes at him and snorted, "Whatever." I matched his pace and we walked together. After just a few minutes, I caught him studying me. "What are you staring at? I'm not going to grow a tail!"

"I was looking at your mask, actually. Why is your horn broken?"

I fingered the short stump, "I don't know, it's always been like that. Why?"

He fingered his forehead, "I kind of like it. I wish my mask covered more area."

I gave Tesla a good look. He had a circlet of sorts adorning his forehead, a thin jaw bone and a few teeth. I could see why he might wish he had more, I found it to be kinda delicate and dare I even think it? It was pretty. "Yours is nice, I wish mine were a little smaller sometimes."

He inclined his head at my compliment, and I watched him moving at my side. With a little smile of my own, I touched my mask. That was the first time someone had ever coveted something I had. It was a great feeling.

* * *

**AN/** Oh, wow, this one was difficult. I can't imagine these two spending any time together at all. LOL I did it, damn it! Thanks goes to rainy-lullaby for another piece of digital crack. Thank you for reading! Please drop a review for us, ok?


	15. Swords

**Swords  
****Tensa-Zengetsu & Pantera**

A blue haired Espada and an orange haired Shinigami lay in the desert sand, both sleeping. Not peacefully, no these enemies would not be at peace. Unconsciousness. How long had they been kept apart for the simple reason that their wielders were conscious?

Tensa-Zangetsu threw back his hood, revealing young features and plumy curls. Large dark eyes searched his horizon, but he saw nothing except the skyscrapers of his home. He stretched his consciousness once again to find one he found to be exquisite. A steel haired beauty he'd touched and could not stop wanting to touch. He almost always touched her in this form so he was glad he remained this way for her sake.

Pantera's mind reached out for the one she could feel bearing down on hers. Her black eyes searched the horizon of the landscape where she lived. Dark rocks and equally dark sky stretched in all directions. There was no one there. Her hair gusted behind her, silver in the wind. She wanted to find him, the one she had felt reaching for her. The only one she'd touched who she wanted to touch again and again, a never ending caress.

Hesitant because he'd never done so before, he pulled on the lines that he felt connecting himself to her. There was resistance, he knew that was to be expected. He would have resisted leaving Ichigo's side. Pulling the lines taut, he gave a firm tug, and the resistance fell away. She was standing in the overcast light of his world. She was beautiful, her wild countenance arrogantly surveyed his world.

This world was so different from her own. Just as desolate in it's way. Instinctively, she looked for danger, but found nothing but a young seeming entity standing to the side. She sinuously strode to him, her sharp eye-teeth and incisors gleamed in her smile. "What is your name," she asked.

"You may call me Tensa-Zangetsu," the young man stated, "and you are?"

"Pantera," she threw her hair in an untamed silvery sheet, "I am Pantera."

He reached one hand to her, tentative for the first time he could remember. She extended her own hand, clutching his warm extremity. She drew close and his cloak moved to wrap her slim form, drawing her ever closer to his body. No more words were needed or even wanted. In this sideways world anything could happen. Even the deepest part of two enemies could become lovers.

* * *

**AN/** I couldn't think of a better couple for the prompt of Swords, unless it's Hyorinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki, a hot couple, if you'll forgive the pun! LOL I may have taken some creative license regarding Grimm's Zampakuto. I've got a TON of openings for couples, request me, baby. Thank you so much for reading! Drop a review for me, please?


	16. Web

**Web  
****Gin & Kiyone**

"She's at the fourth by now, fetching my medicine," Juushiro coughed delicately, "What could you need her for Ichimaru-taicho?"

Gin's smile barely altered, "She owes me a drink, I was hopin' to collect."

Juushiro squinted up at the lanky captain, "Kiyone-chan? Well, it's none of my business what she does after hours, of course. Just return her in as good as condition as she's in now, all right?" Juushiro fancied himself as sort of the den mother for the whole of division thirteen. Kiyone, his loud yet loyal third seat, wasn't as timid as her older sister. In fact, some of her exploits Juushiro was still trying to convince the sou-taicho that she couldn't possibly have done them. With a weary sigh, the captain of the thirteenth division watched the back of Ichimaru Gin, captain of the third disappear from his office.

Gin walked all the way to the fourth, hoping that if he didn't find her there, he'd at least not miss her on her way back. He scanned the crowds of black-clothed shinigami with distain. In fact, if he hadn't already promised Aizen that he'd meet with the girl, he would have blown off her drunken offer of buying him a round. He wished he understood why Aizen-sama wanted him to be friendly. Maybe she was a target?

At the tall doors for the fourth, Gin paused, gathered up his strained dignity, and forced his smile to be less predatory. The fourth division's quiet, slow pace made his hackles raise. It was probably a good thing that he hadn't taken a serious injury in over 100 years.

He let his gaze rake the area for his prey. With a slight downward turn to his usual tight smile, he went to find the girl's sister. Surely she would know where to find Kiyone.

Isane-fukutaicho sat behind a wide desk. In front of that desk sat the shorter, livelier sister. The butterscotch hair was impossible to miss. "Kiyone-san, fancy meeting you here."

Kiyone turned with wide blue eyes, "Oh! Ichimaru-taicho!"

"Calm down, Kiyone-san," Gin allowed his smile to widen, though it would have seemed an impossibility. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to buy me that round you mentioned last night?"

Isane frowned slightly, "Kiyone-nee chan! I can't believe you'd do such a thing. She's free to go, Ichimaru-taicho. Is there anything else I may do for you?"

"No, no, Isane-san. Kiyone-san and I have a date, yes?"

Kiyone audibly gulped, "H-hai! You want to go now?"

"Yes, I've cleared it with Ukitake-taicho." Gin was starting to get irritated. Aizen's stupid web of deceit wasn't his cup of tea. Besides, who'd want this crazy girl for any reason, good or bad? He had his own webs to tend to. In fact, he wondered if perhaps he should call Matsumoto right now. The woman was good at making others feel at ease. A trait he knew he did not possess. Didn't want to.

* * *

**AN/** Another product of random number generator. Thank god I got Gin and Kiyone not only out of the way, but out of the way together! LOL I was starting to almost feel comfortable with Gin. *shudder* As ever, thank you so much for reading. I am still accepting couples (don't need prompts). Please feel free to let me know what you think via that little blue link down there. See? The one with a speech bubble next to it?


	17. Vampire

**Vampire  
****Shuuhei & Rangiku**

"Oh, come on, Shuuhei! Orihime-chan went through a lot of trouble to throw this party!" Rangiku smiled prettily at the reluctant fukutaicho.

Shuuhei grimaced, he really didn't like going to the living world. The worst thing to ever happen to him happened there. "Tell me about it again?" Unfortunately, he had a large crush on the titan haired woman. Maybe he could get her to stay behind with him?

Ran put her finger against her perfect lip, "It's called Halloween. It's supposed to be scary, but fun!"

"All right, but I have to dress up?" This was the least of Shuuhei's worries. He more wondered why Rangiku was so insistent that he come. Usually, when she wanted to spend time with him, it ended with him in nothing but a fundoshi.

Ran nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! And the best part is I can help you!"

Now, Shuuhei would admit, the thought of Ran helping him into or out of anything held a certain appeal. Maybe she'd need the return favor? "But I have to go to her apartment? I barely know her, Rangiku."

"Don't be so dull, you sound like Hitsuguya-taicho! Have you seen any of their scary movies?"

"Scary movies? I saw a movie once, I can't say it was scary." Shuuhei had actually watched 'The Lion King' with Karin and Yuzu at Ichigo's house a few months ago. It wasn't scary, it was cute and fun. He'd enjoyed it immensely. "Why? Would that be helpful in some way?"

Ran put on her best pout, "You're being difficult, Shuu-kun! If you don't want to go…" she paused, and then coyly looked at him from under her lashes, "I suppose I could ask Kira-kun instead."

With a growl, Shuuhei answered, "I didn't say I wouldn't go! Now, tell me what kind of costume should I wear?"

"Goodie!" Ran clapped in an altogether too girly way, "I'm going as a witch. I was thinking you could be a vampire."

Shuuhei blinked slowly, "What's a vampire?"

"Ohh," Ran said, "A vampire is a person who's died, but is mystically alive, and needs blood to survive."

"That's make-believe, right?" At her nod, he felt a little better, "Well, what should I wear?"

"Orihime-chan and I have watched several vampire movies. There's the old fashioned kind, with a cape and a nice western style suit. Then there's the elegantly sexy kind, and they wear old-fashioned clothes, and are very stylish about it." She dusted his chest with her fingers, obviously trying to demonstrate something, though he had no idea what. "And then, there's the modern vampire. They wear lots of leather and artfully ripped shirts. They're my favorite kind."

Mentally, he raised his hand high in the air, and waved it for attention. Out loud he rolled his eyes, "I don't have clothes like that!"

"Don't worry! I have some stuff you can wear at my place," with that, a gleeful Rangiku pulled a grinning Shuuhei to her home.

**Later that night, in the hallway of Orihime's apartment**

Shuuhei was scowling. Leather pants are incredibly uncomfortable, and he was wearing a silk shirt which was stuck to his back. It was unbuttoned to his bellybutton, and bloused over the pants. He knew he looked great, but for kami's sake, it was 22 degrees still! He was afraid that he was going to have to cut the leather pants off, especially if he got to dancing.

In order to wipe those thoughts out of his mind, he watched Ran climb the stairs. She was wearing stacked heel ankle boots, fishnet tights, an incredibly short black ruffled skirt, and a physics defying tie up corset. She'd topped it all off with a tall pointy hat, and instead of making her look ridiculous, she was smoking hot. She always looked smoking hot, but the witch version of Rangiku should have been illegal.

"So, I was curious," Shuuhei started, peering up and trying to get a panty view, "how do vampires suck blood?"

She paused, he hand lifted to knock at a gaily decorated door, "Well, come here, and I'll show you," Her voice was a light smolder, and Shuuhei found himself unable, once again, to resist her charm. He climbed the last few stairs to join her at Orihime's threshold. "Lean down a bit." He obeyed, leaning into her like he was going in for a kiss. She reached up, the pads of her fingers behind his ears, and his eyes slid closed. With a pull on his hair, she made a taught line with his neck. He fought the impulse to moan. She lay her lips on his pulse point, "They bite," her lips moved on his skin, "just like this." She bit him, drawing a hot breath across Shuu's throbbing vein.

* * *

AN/ Shuu and Ran are my couple. I love them! It probably shows, eh? LOL Anyway, thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a review for me!


	18. Zodiac

**Zodiac  
****Ggio Vega & Sun-Sun**

Baraggan-sama's forces and his personal attendants, like me, had been the first to undergo Aizen-sama's arrancarinization. I remember clearly when that uppity vasto lorde, Harribel and her group of female adjuchas agreed to join Aizen-sama. I didn't know at the time that one of those adjuchas was going to become Sun-Sun, the Arrancar I love.

We'd watched the procedure a hundred times. Aizen had preformed it on all the hollows of a certain rank in Baraggan-sama's army. He told us that he only wanted to help us grow stronger. Not all of the cracked masks lived, or managed to stay sane. So, we all watched whenever Aizen had some more to add to our ranks.

Harribel came out just slightly changed from her old form. Of course, being a vasto lorde, she was already close to human shaped. Her three companions were different. First, the one known as Mila Rose was put in the chamber. She had a large beast's body. When she emerged, she was wholly different, a tall mocha skinned woman with foamy brunette waves, her mask remnants were like jewelry.

Next, the one known as Apache was turned from her ungulate form to her new human shape. Her white skinned, lithe body made her the opposite of Mila Rose. Her bone fragment was better, though, at least to me. A strip of bone from the bridge of her nose to the nape of her neck, with a sharp horn. Since my own mask sports two sharp 'teeth', I thought we would have much in common.

That was until I saw her, the giant snake known as Sun-Sun. When she emerged, it was if my life changed. Oh, I still felt as connected to the great master as ever, but my heart now belonged to her elegant form. She was perfection, from her long green hair that shined faintly in the moonlight, to her sweetly curved lavender eyes, and her flawless body. Even her broken mask was elegance itself, it's curving lines reaching above her right eye. Did I mention her perfection? How long had I been searching for it?

Aizen spoke in low tones to Baraggan-sama before his majesty turned to us, his Fracción, "Cuuhlhourne, Reddas, Vega." We three of us turned, "You are to escort our new sisters to their quarters. Harribel-sama, I will escort you to the Espada's quarters myself. Dismissed!"

I walked as quickly as I dared to the beauty known as Sun-Sun. "Hello, I am Vega Ggio."

The lovely Arrancar lifted her hand in front of her mouth, "I am Sun-Sun, thank you Vega-san." It wasn't exactly a declaration of love, but it would have to do for now.

* * *

**AN/** - As requested by eelgirl13 - I looked up the Japanese Zodiac! Tigers are sensitive, always looking for a love match. Snakes are quiet, deep thinkers. So, I hope I got them, since they die early on in the manga! LOL Ok! Thanks for reading! As ever, I really like to know what you think, so please give me a review.


	19. Bones

**Bones  
****Grimmjow & Neliel**

Grimmjow watched the numero Tres Espada carefully. He was newly made, and she was his better in almost every way he could imagine. She was taller, maybe only because of her mask, but there you have it. She was stronger, she'd already given him a beat down in front of Lord Aizen. She was more even tempered than he. He'd barked at her to kill him, but she merely apologized, and told him that Aizen-sama's plans included him being alive. Most importantly, she was far prettier than she had any right to be.

That thought, wherever it had sprung from, sat him back on his heels. Why should it matter if she were better looking? Even if she were as plain as a mud fence, she would have been better. So why did he care that this woman was beautiful? It probably had something to do with his human shape. He'd still been an adjuchas when Aizen summoned him to the palace.

It was amazing, gaining a new form, everything he'd told his followers it would be. He was smarter, faster, more cunning, and much more deadly than ever before. With those new feelings came other new emotions. By human standards, those emotions might be called negative, but to him, who'd ever known only dull resentment and hunger, they were powerful forces he wanted to understand. And looking at the called a few of those new emotions to the fore.

"Jaggerjaques-san, this is where you and I shall part," she said, her dusty yellow topaz eyes locking on his bright blue, "have a good evening. Likely, Aizen-sama will have your Fracción ready in the next few days. They seem strong."

"Che," he spat, "Aizen-sama isn't raising them fast enough."

"He does as he can," she replied, turning her lush body fully toward him. His eyes raked her form, and a smile grew on his face. "I wouldn't," she whispered.

"You think I dare too much, Tercera?" His voice was tight.

"I have a name, Sexta. Oderschvank Neliel Tu. You may call me Neliel."

"Neliel," he purred, pink tongue pronouncing the name far more erotically than she'd ever seen before.

She swallowed, "You haven't had that form long," she laughed, even to her it sounded forced and hollow, "you don't know what you're starting."

"Then show me." it came out in a low growl that made her shiver, "Show me what this feeling is all about, Tercera." He pressed a hand into her shoulder, pushing her against the wall, while his other came up to land on the other side of her face. "If you dare."

She probably would have pushed him away, and made an example out of him right there in the hallway if he'd not tacked on the last comment. There was only one way she could think of to get him to back off. Without hurting his body or hers, she would go for the ego.

"I would show you, Sexta, what those new emotions are good for," she leaned forward scraping her skull bone against his boney jaw, "But it seems your bones are in the way."

* * *

**AN/** requested by rainy lullaby! Here's another one, I hope you liked it. Grimm is hard for me to want to stay 'T' with. *waggles eyebrows* Anyway, thanks for reading, and please let me know how you liked it by leaving a review. They really make me happy.


	20. Phoenix

**Phoenix  
****Ashido & Rukia**

Rock by rock, I blasted my way out of the cavern I'd been buried in. With something to lose now, I knew I wanted to live. I wanted to get back to the Soul Society, where I belonged. I knew I had been foolish to believe that I was actually doing any appreciable damage to the number of hollows. I wanted to go back for Rukia.

I could still recall her with perfect clarity. Her no-nonsense voice and attitude. It had been the kick in the butt I needed to leave this place. Not even I knew why I had stayed so long. The reason I had given the slip of a girl had been an excuse, a poor man's attempt at self-sacrifice.

In her eyes the color of a true night's sky, her dark hair that graced her pale features to perfection, I had found more reasons to leave this place. Even should it prove to be worthless, I would thank her for having faith in me. To do that, though, I would have to leave. Not only would I have to leave, I would have to find my way back to the Soul Society. I filed those fears in the back of my mind, it's too late to worry about them now that my course is set.

At the edge of my endurance, I lay in the desert sand of Hueco Mundo. I had lived in the forest so long underground, I had forgotten the sight of the moon. It was backward, of course, but still beautiful in it's luminescent loneliness. I couldn't stop to rest for long, though I could not feel any hollow reiatsu. It was calm, almost peaceful, especially for this place. I staggered to my full height, stretching limbs in a macabre parody of life, before casting my own trembling reiatsu out into the waste.

Home. I felt the lightness of a barrier unsealed between here and there, so I started to walk. I was still weak from my fight to get free of the rockslide I'd been buried in. I wasn't surprised that she wasn't waiting for me there. It had been a full day before I could move, much less summon the power to blast myself out. She was going to save her friend, and that was something I understood. I had done the same myself, time and again. No, there was nothing wrong with having to do this alone. Some journeys would always be lonely ones.

Resting often to restore myself with the reiryoku floating in the atmosphere, and collecting under my feet, I was able to stock my reserves to the point where my weariness was a thing of the past. I sent my reiatsu spiraling around me to re-locate the thinnest part of the barrier I could use to create a conduit between here and the Soul Society. A smile grew on my usually still face. Near that thin point is something else I recognize. Friends.

With a will to see what I have uncovered, to see if they also felt me, I ran. The white sands of Hueco Mundo churning under my feet, before I rocket forward with flash step. The dunes speed away on my left and right as I eagerly press forward. Because, even now, I can feel her. My reason for living, Rukia.

**

* * *

AN/** Although I don't want to do anyone who wasn't in the Manga, I did want to do Ashido. Wait, that sounds funny… As I was saying, Tite had said that Ashido was going to make it into the story, but he didn't do it. Instead, he asked the studio that produced the anime to do it for him. I love poor Ashido, so this story was requested by me. Reiryoku is spirit particles. Thanks dear readers for reading! And thank you dearest reviewers for reviewing!


	21. Deviantart

**Deviantart  
****Ryo Kunieda & Uuryu**

Ochi-sensei stood at the front of the classroom, her pointer firmly in hand, "Your team will pick one of these subjects," she slapped the whiteboard several times, "and write a report." The class groaned in unison.

I was one who managed to stay quiet, although I am sure I groaned in my head. Ochi-sensei never picks partners that you would have picked for yourself, oh no. She always seems to pick random partners, sometimes I wondered why she didn't just let us choose our own, then I could work with Orihime, since she would be too chicken to ask Kurosaki. I smiled inwardly at my imaginary shrewdness. As if it would ever happen.

I waited patiently for Ochi-sensei to announce the partners. I let my mind pour over the class, wondering who would be mine. "Ishida-san, your partner will be Kunieda-san." The woman continued as I groaned, aloud this time. My class rival. At least in her mind.

A crumpled paper grazed my cheek to land on my desk. I frowned, but smoothed it out. 'You better be ready to work, Ishida!' I didn't have to wonder who had tossed the note. It had been Ryo. I shoved the paper into my pocket, and jotted down the subjects I was most interested in. Hopefully she would be willing to do one of them. I waited patiently for class to be over, so I could make a work schedule with the taciturn girl.

Ochi-Sensei gave out the last of the instructions for the report before the final bell rang. My notes now included the length of the report and all the things the teacher had wanted included. I looked up to see Ryo standing there, her ever-present book held loosely in her hand while the other slapped my notebook back open. "Hey!" I said at her rudeness, "Kunieda-san, if you don't mind," I closed my notebook and shoved it into my pack, "there is nothing wrong with my notes."

"Ishida-san," she said the san like she was spitting out an explicative, "We both have to work extra hard on this assignment, because we're number one and two. How Ochi-sensei expects to me surpass you this way, I have no idea."

"I'm sure she doesn't care," I stated, pushing my glasses up, "should we work out a schedule, I have…"

She interrupted, "I have track and field practice everyday after school right starting tomorrow, so anything we should do together, we should do today."

I nodded, "That should be fine." I guess we could figure out how to write the assignment together later. I hadn't realized she was so take charge. I shouldered my pack, and gestured at her, "I'll follow you, then."

So, I did, and we walked out of school grounds. I followed Ryo in stilted silence until I realized we were not heading to the library or any other public place. "Where are we going, if I can ask?"

"I saw in your notes that you wanted to research Marie Antoinette. I have a computer, and a special interest in her as well. So, I believe my home should be more than adequate for a night of putting together a report."

"Well, sure," I groused. What do you say to that? Nothing, that's right, so I followed after her like she had an invisible leash.

When we finally arrived at the Kunieda home, she unlocked the door, slid off her shoes and headed up the stairs calling after herself that there were drinks in the refrigerator. I raised my brows. Aaaahhh, ok, I'll just invade your fridge. But, I did, and afterward I swept up the stairs. One quick look showed only one door open, so I went in to see Ryo sitting at her desk. Her was computer on and she was busily typing passwords into a site that I had heard of before, Deviantart. Why in the world would she want to show me anything on there? We would need historical fact, not whimsical art. "Why are you on that site?" If she could be rude, so could I.

"It's my Deviantart account," she said with the first smile I'd seen on her lips all day. "I told you, I really like Marie Antoinette." She gestured at the screen, and it was full of art work depicting the famous French Queen.

"Wow, that's really interesting," I smiled back at her as we browsed though pictures, and she talked about the subject of their assignment. I didn't think this was going to be fun, but spending time with Ryo-chan was proving me wrong. I suppose there's a first time for everything.

**

* * *

AN/** Bah! That was HARD. There two were requested by eelgirl13. My wonderful beta Sovereign State has requested Yoruichi/Ishida, so I hope you haven't grown tired of the Quincy! As EVER, thank you very much for reading, and please tell me how I'm doing! It's called a review, and you know you want to, just do it!


	22. Sphinx

**Sphinx  
****Uuryu & Yoruichi**

Ishida leaned against the yawning fence in front of Urahara's Shoten. He still didn't understand what Yoruichi wanted with him. She had called saying that she had something she'd wanted to talk to him with in private. Not over the phone. He had agreed, but it was puzzling. He wasn't close to her like Sado and Orihime. With a self-conscious shrug of his patrician shoulders, he went into the yard that led to his destination.

"Shihōin-sama?" He called when he opened the door. He could tell that the shop was closed. Not only were the disturbingly childlike presences of Jinta and Ururu not arguing over chores, but Urahara himself was nowhere to be seen. Tessai was not around either, since he couldn't feel the older man's reiatsu in the area. Pushing his glasses up served the same nervous gesture as the shoulder shrug outside. He walked forward, looking right and left, straining to feel the reiatsu of the woman he was looking for.

Suddenly, she was before him, "Ishida-san, I am glad you could come." Her voice was warm as the sunshine had been outside. She crossed the distance quietly, only the small slap of her soles on the wood marking her progress. She was as he remembered, just a scant few inches shorter than he was, her plum colored hair in a long pony that swung in tantalizing arcs behind her. Uuryu smiled at the warm look directed at him.

Her golden eyes swept him, from his raven hair and bright blue eyes, his body muscled, but not bulky. His skin was her opposite. White, like the finest cream to her chocolate tones. Her smile widened, "I'm sorry to call you over here so suddenly. Please come out back, I was lying out when I heard you." She smoothed her hands over her curvaceous form, barely clad in a shimmering, silver, and scale printed bikini. A small, scandalously small bathing suit.

"Come on out back, we can have our," she paused, her voice was lower when she continued, "conversation out there."

Uuryu gulped, audibly, before he nodded and gestured for her to lead the way. He walked behind the sexy woman, a smile curving his lips. Her hips twitched as she walked, the light refracting off the silver print. Her long legs flexing with her movement, and the end of her ponytail whispering across her back in slow arcs. When she slid open the dark paneled shoji doors that led outside, he went out first, squinting in the sudden bright sunlight.

"So what am I here for, Yoruichi-san?"

She walked around him, touching him softly in a few different spots, "Tell me about the Sphinx, Ishida-san."

He was blushing now, her fingers having lingered on his ass a touch too long for his sanity. "I-I only know what everyone does, I suppose," he began. "A cat form with a woman's head or upper body, depending on mythology."

"Mmm," she leaned close, her silky tufts of hair tickling his nose and cheek as she nuzzled his ear, "What else…Uuryu-kun?"

The boy choked, and clenched his fists tightly, trying not to either faint or get the worlds worst nosebleed. "Uhh," not the best start so he took a deep breath. Which was also a bad move, since her scent invaded his sinus and flowed to his nerves, making him tingle with barely suppressed excitement, "Sphinxes in both Egyptian and Greek myth would ask questions or riddles of their," he shuddered, not bothering to suppress the hormones singing though his veins anymore, "v-victims."

"Do you know why I called you here?" She purred, her soft tongue tracing the shell of his ear.

"I…" Ishida brought a hand up to her shoulder, and ran his lithe fingers down her toned arm, "I hope it wasn't so that you would get the chance to bite my head off, Yoruichi."

"That's the spirit." She kissed his cheek, "Did you know, if you answer my questions correctly, you can ask a boon?"

"How am I doing so far?"

**

* * *

AN/** I wanted to get a bit racy, because this is for my awesome beta (for Apperception. The mistakes made in this series are solely mine!) Sovereign State. Too bad for the T rateing, this so deserved an 'M' ending… Thank you to all my readers, and please leave a review!


	23. Anthro

**Anthro  
****Komamura & Aizen**

Aizen sat on the high steps that led to the Sokyoku hill. His warm seeming brown eyes surveyed the tiny beings spread out beneath him. They were going about their daily lives, never giving thought that anything could go wrong with their pathetic lives. How he hated their apathy. That is how he saw it, all those years ago when he decided to become more than.

More than them, certainly, more than all the kami in all the worlds he'd ever heard of or even suspected. He would do it. He stole a glance at the tiny bulge in the inner pocket of his haori. One hundred years ago, he'd thought of it. A touch of his fingers though the material was enough to cause a sympathetic spark of creation to jump in his veins. He just wished that he, instead of that do-gooder Urahara, had perfected the mechanism to attain his goal.

Contempt was high in his mind when he sent his gaze to sweep the rabble at his feet. A small smile curved his lips as he saw one of his lieutenants. At first look, no one would have thought Tosen to be anything more than a powerful blind man. He was good looking, even in Aizen's admittedly high standards of beauty. The only thing that Tosen disappointed his lord with was his choice of friends.

Komamura Sajin was also a captain, but that wasn't what made him unsuitable to Aizen. He understood that his men would have to be respected at the highest levels, so he rather encouraged friendships with other high level Soul Reapers. No, Komamura was a canid.

This was something that Aizen could not agree with. The features of an animal on a thinking, powerful being was beyond his ability to understand or enjoy.

Race wasn't something that he had contemplated much before he was introduced to the creature known as Sajin. Skin color had little to do with ability, so he had never given more than a thought about how ridiculous it was to dislike someone due to skin tone. Then, his underling had introduced him to the anthromorph. Aizen, quite understandably, is awed by his own ability to be whatever people need him to be, so he accepted Sajin with open arms. Gave him a place in the fifth, under himself along with Kaname, after he'd managed to graduate the academy.

He had been relieved when Komamura had turned out to be 'just a friend' of Tosen's. He did not think he could accomplish what he needed to with a dog manning a rudder. He'd tried to imagine it, but had come up blank. No, anthromorphs had no place in his new world. A larger smile bloomed on his lips, indeed, he couldn't wait for the day when he might ask Kaname to euthanize the dog.

**

* * *

AN/ **This plot hit me in the shower this morning. Blame it on new body wash. Or Blackstorm on Deviantart drawing Aizen so often lately. Poor Sajin. I know he doesn't have fleas, but who is woman enough to take an actual wolf to bed? If you have any thoughts, I will entertain them! Thank you so much for reading, and please leave me a review! Of course, I am still taking requests for pairings.


	24. Cosplay

**Cosplay  
****Ulquiorra & Momo**

Momo frowned at her surroundings. The very starkness of the room told her several things, none of them she approved of. She clenched her tiny fists and banged on the door with all her might, causing resounding booms to echo in her unfurnished room. She snorted at her own stupidity for trying the traditional helpless maiden routine, and she started to chant.

"Scattered bones of beasts," she started stepping back to give herself room, "spire, vermillion crystal," her kicked back heel met the back wall, and she steeled herself against it, "Steel wheel! If 'tis moving its wind, If 'tis still its sky, the tone of clanging spears fills the empty castle!" She posed her hands just so, "Hado 63: Raikoho!" The concussive blast crushed her into the wall, knocking her breath away before she fell to the floor in a heap of black cloth. It also blew the door out into the hallway with, had she been awake to hear it, a satisfying crunch.

Her eyes snapped open minutes later. She groaned loudly as she used the wall as a crutch to pull herself up. Her chest hurt, and she hoped she'd not managed to break her ribs. That was the absolutely _last_ thing she wanted. With quick fingers, she palpitated her abused front. Finding nothing wrong, she closed her eyes again, and took stock of the rest of her body. It would do. She put one foot in front of the other, and made her painful way out of the blasted room.

"Are you responsible for this?" The tall, gaunt, and extremely pale man came out of almost literally nowhere.

"Yes!" she decreed hotly, "And I'll do the same for you! Where am I?" The mask on his head shone dully in the light, making Momo gasp, "Dear kami, no…are you..a hollow?"

"You are inside the palace Las Noches in Hueco Mundo," he paused letting his violently green eyes travel her small frame, "I very much doubt that you would be able to 'do the same' to me, trash."

Momo's eyes widened, "Hueco Mundo?"

Ulquiorra blinked slowly at her, "Aizen-sama has need of you."

"You tell him I am not fit for company right now. Sorry."

The long blink occurred again like he was processing her words, "Aizen-sama commands, we all obey, even if you do not wish to." He paused before grabbing her wrist and pulling her behind him like a child's toy, "First, we have provided you with some clothing. You will change, or I shall be forced to destroy your clothing. Do you understand?"

"Let go of me!"

He twisted her delicate wrist sharply, causing her to make a pained noise, "I asked if you understood."

She nodded quickly before realizing he probably wanted an answer out loud, "Yes."

"Excellent." He continued pulling her down the hallway, and she meekly tried to keep his pace to ease the pain in her wrist. They passed several portals that she assumed were more 'guest rooms' but they did not stop right away. Suddenly Ulquiorra stopped and dropped her hand. He touched the outside of the door, and it slid open, revealing another starkly colored room. White on white glowed at her in an uncomfortable making brightness. "These are your quarters, please dress yourself."

"Are you serious? We're going to cosplay?" Momo had seen the odd custom for herself on one of her and Rangiku's many trips to the living world. Her voice was tight with anger and contempt.

"I do not understand what you mean by cosplay," the monotone voice grated once again, "but I assure you I am not playing. Get dressed."

The door hissed closed, leaving her alone once again. She massaged her wrist while her eyes filled with tears. How could Aizen-taicho do this to her?

**

* * *

AN/** This one was requested by Nicky Eira. I hope you enjoyed it! This one was almost fun, because trying to stay in character with Ulqui is hard as hell. No emotion! Hard! Thank you all so much for reading. Feel free to type out a little review.


	25. Chains

**Chains  
****Starrk &Yumichika**

Blissfully unaware, that's how I wanted to remain. My wisteria colored eyes were closed, once again. The last time they opened, they had regarded a room that had absolutely no aesthetic appeal at all. Green, and not a pretty shade, colored everything. The walls, the ceiling, even the tiles my cheek is pressed against was green. If I didn't ache so badly, I would have gotten up if only to escape the tide of green.

Footsteps sounded in the distance. I reopened my eyes, and struggled into a seated position. I feared it was the best I would able to do for some time. The footsteps paused on the other side of the door so I trained my eyes on the spot where my captor would appear. I did not have long to wait.

With a sigh of compressed air, the door opened, and a tall brunette entered. I watched my captor carefully, hoping for some weakness to show, something I could use to get away, back to the Soul Society. For I finally knew now almost exactly I was, Hueco Mundo. With that, unsightly sweat popped out all over my body. I managed to control the shiver that wanted to run down my spine, but barely. "Who are you?"

The man straitened, and I noticed that he was well put together. Not entirely out of character for me to notice, I thought with an internal laugh. I catalogued the man according to my personal standards of beauty. He was tall, as I had noted when he walked in, easily half a foot taller than myself. Not bad. A man should be tall. When he designed to open his eyes, they were an icy blue almost bordering on grey. Very nice, I appreciate light colored eyes, like my own. His hair was shoulder length with a wave to it that made the mass shine in the indirect light. This man was almost as beautiful as I am. Drat him.

"My name is Coyote Starrk. You may call me Starrk, I don't really care for Coyote." He rubbed his neck for a second, "And you are Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"I am, Starrk-san. How do you know my name?" I was surprised. How could he possibly know my name?

He yawned, and I frowned at the display, "Sorry, Ayasegawa-san. I have been ordered to prepare Karakura Town for invasion, and you have been there, fighting our shock troops. I was interested in you."

"What?" Usually I am a bit more cultured than to just blurt out unconnected words, but I was shocked to my pretty toenails.

He smiled at me, and it was lovely, even if it looked like it was a carefully calculated measure to gain my trust. "I have been watching you. You're not like your companions. I can see that you are not using your own reiatsu or that of your zanpakuto to their fullest. Why is that?"

"Why do you care?" I was genuinely curious.

"I hate the thought of expending more energy than I have to, and I thought you might be the same."

"Oh," I couldn't very well tell him why I didn't fight with my all like my companions did. "I find that I expend enough to get the job done." It sounded like he would accept the answer, since it was almost what the other had said.

Starrk lowered himself into a squat next to me, "I don't accept your answer, Soul Reaper." He held up a long fingered hand, "Maybe you wish to reconsider?"

"Will you hurt me again? It seems a little low, since I am already incapacitated. It's not very beautiful to hurt someone who's already injured." I snorted. It's not the most beautiful of sounds I am capable of, but it gets the point across.

"Your leg and hip are out of alignment. I will have someone in to fix you shortly, and I apologize, but I think you would not have come with me willingly."

I nodded, I would have fought him, but I didn't even remember seeing him before. How had he..what? Broken my leg? No, it didn't feel broken, but he was right, my hip and though it my tailbone were on fire. "Do you intend on keeping me?"

"Do you intend on not telling me why you fight at a lower level than you are? You could be so much more." His eyes were shining with conviction. I found it confusing, and I was left wondering again why in the universe he cared about it at all.

I barked out a laugh, "I suppose I shall, unless you have a reason I should cooperate."

"I find you attractive, as well."

Now, that something I had not expected. In truth I had to bite my lip to stop the reply that I felt the same. Surely you shouldn't blab to your enemies about how hot you think they are. "Thanks, I guess." I didn't know what to say.

He sat back on his heels, "Let me tell you something. I suspect Aizen-sama to be using us all in some scheme I know nothing about. I joined his army as a general because he promised me companionship. He has given me entities that I can commune with, yet, I still feel lonely. I felt it in you, tell me I am wrong."

I could not lie in the face of what I felt was blatant truthfulness, "You're right, I am often lonely. But, I have friends, brothers-in-arms. I don't belong here."

"You could," with that he rocked forward and lay a gentle kiss on my cheek. "I could bind you with chains of silk."

"Then come back with me," even when it spilled out of my mouth, I didn't understand why I said it. Loneliness? Maybe. Pathetic longing for someone who will never see me as more than his right hand? "Starrk-san, you cannot keep me here for long, someone will come to get me. Is that the case for you? If you came to me, would others come for you?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama doesn't treat traitors kindly. He does not even treat comrades well."

"Then have someone come in and fix my hip," I looked deeply into those grey-blue eyes, "It wasn't you who hurt me, was it?"

"No," he whispered, "You didn't defend yourself like I thought you would. The hollow popped your leg from the hip socket. I am sorry." He stood, and strode to the door, pressing a pad on the wall to make it open. A young looking girl stood on the other side, her hollow mask and gaping hole in her abdomen telling instantly what she was. I looked for his, and found that it must be the sharp jaw bones around his neck. I wondered where his hole was. I wondered if he still might like to let me see those silken chains.

**

* * *

AN/** *sniffs* This is my very first foray into yaoi. I hope it wasn't completely lame. I think that the most beautiful Espada (Sorry, Grimmjow) and the most beautiful Shinigami (Byakuya who?) would be so adorable together. Thanks for reading, and please leave me a note?


	26. Action

**Action  
****Grimmjow & Soi Fon**

*Note: some swearing, nothing too bad*

I struggled out of my unconsciousness. I don't like to not know exactly where I am, and what the situation is at all times. Il Forte told me once that to know everything all the time was an exercise in futility. I slapped him then, but since, I've learned that the punk was right. Ever since I made the acquaintance of one Kurosaki Ichigo, I haven't been at my best.

With my eyes open and actively scanning my, admittedly lousy, surroundings I realized one thing. I am not in Hueco Mundo. Nor am I in what the Soul Reapers term the Living World. That leaves one place. I am in the Soul Society. I strained my body, and only managed to shake myself slightly. I was manacled to the wall, my arms nearly being pulled from the sockets. My feet were similarly bound, and I wondered what happened after Nnoitra opened a great gushing wound in my middle. I felt like hell, and I had just enough reiatsu to live.

I didn't even see or feel the three guys appear out of seeming nothingness. They were just there. As was a woman of short stature. For all that she was absolutely tiny, she was beautiful. Her hair was chopped short except for two long braids, I supposed they were; wrapped tightly in bandages. She was wearing what I know to be captain's clothes. Her haori was the right kind, but underneath, she was wearing the sexiest uniform I could imagine. Let me tell you something. I'm not in this for hearts, flowers and romance. I like sex, and this woman reeked of needing some.

I smirked, it's pretty much my default facial expression, and it works to disguise almost any other emotion I might have been feeling at the moment. "I suppose you guys won, although I can't see how."

"Last minute save. That's none of your concern, though, Arrancar."

"Bitch," I ground out, "I'm not a shit-eating Arrancar! I am the sixth ranked Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques!" I struggled in my bonds again.

She laughed at my pathetic attempts to cow her, "I already know who you are, Espada. The human Inoue identified all the living and the dead Espada and even some Arrancar for us." She casually threw off her coat, handing it to one of the men. I found myself looking at her again. Even more of her creamy flesh was showing, along with an arm that ended abruptly in a stump just above where her elbow should have been. How had I missed it? A good cat always takes down the weak first. "You should know that this cell is lined with sekiseki. If you're a good little boy, you'll see the light of day again. If not…" she let the threat idle in the air between us.

"I will die down here, powerless. I get it, shrimp." I was not prepared for her to sweep forward and stab me with her slim and altogether too sharp zampakuto. "Shit!"

"My name is Soi Fon. Not shrimp, or any other adorable little nicknames you may have thought of. Are you picking up what I'm putting down?" She plunged her katana back into it's rear facing sheath.

I nodded, "Yes, Soi Fon." The blood dripped down my chest and she smiled at it before locking eyes with me. I stared back into her steel grey, refusing to break contact.

She was not intimidated. Instead she opened her perfect rosebud of a mouth, "I think that's enough action for today. Don't want to get you all worked up."

Too late for that. _Too late for either of us_, I thought as I smiled with all my fanged glory at her retreating back.

**

* * *

AN/** So, you like Grimm and Soi Fon? Awesome. Go check out JasotheArtisan and his story called 'So'. It's in my favorite stories, and it's an EPIC love affair and awesome adventure. *plug, plug* He's working on the third installment (read the sequel, too!), and if you're reading this, please finish already! Or just update! *cries* Thank you to all of MY readers, and please leave me a little review?


	27. Chibi

**Chibi  
****Ichigo & Orihime**

It all started with a kiss. An accidental kiss, but we can forget that part, it was a _kiss_. Lips meeting at a critical juncture. Pressure applied at a certain level. Passion came naturally. Orihime was never so happy to have tripped over her own shoelace.

"Ichigo!" Orihime's long burnt orange hair was put in a loose ponytail for sleep. Although from the tone of her voice, Ichigo figured he wasn't going to be getting anymore.

He rubbed one eye, "What's wrong, hon? Go back to sleep, or do you need a massage or something?" He so hoped she didn't. In her final month of pregnancy, his wife had been a whore for massages.

She turned to him, her smile wide, "My water broke!"

"Oh! Thank kami!" He rolled quickly out of bed, throwing a pullover on over his tank top. Orihime had been having small contractions for the past three days, and they were steadily getting worse. They would have gone to the hospital today for an amniotomy if her water didn't break on it's own. "Here, let me help you up." He reached his wife's side, and pulled her standing as gently as he could.

"Help me put on some clothes," she undid the few buttons on her top, allowing the jersey material to fall to the floor. "Call Rangiku, please."

Ichigo's shaggy hair nodded in agreement. Today he would not argue that she wasn't thinking straight, or try to get her to do things his way, for once. No, he'd call Rangiku, and tell her to start the chain. The hospital would be full of humans and shinigami to watch their new life enter the world. Just the way she wanted it.

She pushed her swollen feet into her favorite Birkenstocks, and struggled into the shirt her husband held out to her. She heard Ran's excited voice on the other end, and she smiled in response. Her back ached, and she had lost hope of ever seeing her ankles again, but she knew all of her friends would be there. "Ahh," she groaned, "Let's go baby, suddenly this thing _hurts_."

"Where's your bag?" Orihime pointed, and he followed the line of her finger. With economical movement, he swiped the bag, and started the process of moving Orihime out to the car. He drove quickly. He decided that being law abiding wasn't as important as making sure his baby wasn't born in the car. Hell, there was an old McDonald's bag under his left foot. No, cleanliness was definitely more important than red lights on a deserted street.

He rushed her in, and found a wheelchair. Thankfully, they'd done all the paperwork ages ago. The nurse on duty wheeled Orihime to the elevator where they rose to the Maternity ward. The doors lurched open and Ichigo's eyes goggled. Almost all of the Soul Reaper contingent was already here. His father was handing out blue bubblegum cigars to them all. He was also crying and carrying on about his dead wife's happiness, but we can leave that alone, too.

Ishida was seated, primly thumbing though a book but he looked up with a radiant smile when Orihime passed. Ichigo looked at him as he passed and was so glad that he'd been able to remain friends with the Quincy. He was shocked to learn that they both loved the same woman. Apparently, Uuryu hadn't been, he'd just hoped she'd change her mind.

Tatsuki stood with a bright smile, her hands already full with her own child, born almost a half year earlier. When Renji and she had fallen in love, it had shaken the foundations of the Seireitei, but they would not be parted. In truth, Ichigo had never been happier. His two best friends falling in love, he couldn't have asked for more. She gave the tiny bundle to it's father, to join us in the delivery room.

Eight hours later, Orihime pushed for the actual 'last time'. A thin wail that picked up in intensity before subsiding to silence made his eyes water. Just a few minutes later, their son was laid carefully on Orihime's breast. Her weary arms encircled the tiny body as she laughed softly. He stepped to her side, and together they stared at their baby. Their son.

"It's chibi Ichigo," Orihime smiled up at me. It was true. Right down to the tuft of unruly looking orange hair and a perfect, tiny, little scowl.

Our story starts with a kiss. There are so many different kinds. Some are soft and sweet, others powerful and hungry. Then, there's the kind that comes when your wife gives birth for the first time. Slow, but with a mounting joy, the joy of creation, of bringing a new heart into your lives. And you want to know what? Ichigo was never so glad that he had noticed her shoe had come untied.

**

* * *

AN/** I'm not a big IchiHime fan, I don't like IchiRuki either, for that matter (IchiMatsu FTW!) but I got big fat tears in my eyes when I wrote this. I thought you should know. This was requested by rainy-lullaby. Thank you to my readers, and won't you leave a review?


	28. After the Battle

**After the Battle  
****Karin & Zabimaru (snakey)**

Renji leaned his back against a convenient tree, breathing hard. He wondered where Ichigo had gotten off to, and hoped that those were the last two hollows they had to face. With a sigh, he touched Zabimaru and called him back to katana mode. He had no more need of their help tonight, "Thank you, Zabimaru," he muttered. After meeting the sword's spirit, he always thanked them for a job well done now.

He felt the subtle shift in reiatsu when his Zabimaru materialized, "Snakey wants a break, he says he has a friend he'd like to go see." The chimpette said in her curiously deep voice.

"Yeah, I won't get in trouble," the spirit chirped in his little-boy voice. He flicked his long snake's tail.

"I guess I don't mind, I have to go look for Ichigo anyway." Renji unhooked the chain, and handed the loose end to his green-furred spirit reflection, "You stay with me, though, just in case I need to fight any more hollows." She nodded, and they both took off in a blast of flash step. Snakey smiled, his little snaggletooth catching his lip. He knew it was late, but he hoped that the girl who could see him was still awake.

He walked along the river towards her house. There were fish jumping and frogs singing, and late night bird song. All in all, it was a perfect place for a young boy to lose his focus. He chased a bug, a smile plastered across his face, until he bumped into someone. "Ooof!" be bounced back. His strikingly blue eyes widened in surprise then joy as he looked up, it was his black-haired friend, "Karin! Remember me?"

"Bossy snake kid? How could I forget you?"

He bristled, "Hey! I'm not bossy!"

"Never mind," Karin said, a smile stretching wide on her face, "Want to come over? It's getting late, so I can't stay out and play anymore."

"Can we watch TV?" His little snake tail twitched.

She nodded, holding out her hand for his, "Of course! My favorite show is on, 'Bad Shield'. You're going to love it!"

The human hybrid and one half of a zanpakuto. It probably couldn't get any cuter, but don't tell them that!

* * *

**AN/ **This one was suggested by SaigoNoHikari. Sorry for it's miserable length, but...hey, he's a sword spirit, and they've only met once! LOL And it was filler! I have so many excuses! And an addiction to exclaiming, apparently. I have a couple near to my heart for the next one. Thanks for reading, and reviews always make me happy. They make you happy, too, you just won't know until you try!


	29. Art Trade

**Art Trade  
****Toshiro & Rukia**

It was absolutely freezing out near the thirteenth tonight. Not too shocking when you thought about it. Rukia was down on the thirteenth's training pitch, her zanpakuto dancing on her command. Raising towers of ice higher than he could see. Creating avalanches out of thin air, the icy waste land that used to be a green training area was now frosty white and blue.

Toshiro stood watching her, his haori flipping in the occasional gust of a blowback from her techniques. As he regarded the dance, a rare smile curled his mouth. Her Sode no Shirayuki was touted as the most beautiful in the Seireitei, and right now, he was inclined to agree. The long white silken decoration, which he supposed the name implied, was snapping in the ice bitten air. For now, he could agree that the sword and it's wielder were beautiful. After all, that was why he was here, wasn't it?

With a start, Rukia stilled, and looked over her shoulder at a grinning Hitsuguya, "Oh! Hitsuguya-taicho! I'm sorry," she gave a bow, bending her delicate neck toward him, "I didn't sense you there."

"I didn't mean to interrupt your practice," he said back. It was an out and out lie. He had come to not only interrupt her practice, but to take up as many hours as he could in her company. "And you can just call me Toshiro, Rukia-san."

She smiled, making her large violet eyes glint in the pale moonlight, "Toshiro-san." She said it like she was trying it on for size. "What can I do for you, Hit…Toshiro-san?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could talk," he motioned to the night, "about a trade, of sorts."

She wrinkled her nose in confusion, her sweet features made it endearing, "A trade? What could I possibly have that you don't?"

"How about we take a walk, and we can talk about it." He held his hand out to her, and her expression settled into polite curiosity. After a moment, she put her sword into it's everyday mode, and made her way to Toshiro's side.

She smiled once she arrived, "It would be nice to talk to someone else who uses the art of ice," she started, "I suppose we might have some personal methods or tricks we could trade."

He nodded, "An art trade, is it?" He laughed, "You know, I think I've gone about this all wrong." He reached to the side, and brushed two fingers against her hand.

With a surprised jump, Rukia stopped in her tracks, "What do you mean, Toshiro-san?"

"I came to the pitch to watch you," he started, "seeing you wield Sode no Shirayuki was just what gave me the idea."

"Idea?" Her mouth was in a small moue.

He ran shaking hands though his unruly white hair, making the mass even less kempt than usual, "I..," he frowned now, what could he say that wouldn't sound stupid? Mentally he cursed his fukutaicho for insisting that he share his feelings. "I wanted to tell you.." he swallowed, and Rukia's eyes searched his and he got lost in their twilight depths. This was harder than hunting hollows. It was harder, even, then getting Matsumoto to do paperwork.

"What," she started, her hand rising to touch his shoulder, "did you need to tell me," she lay her fingers on him, "Toshiro?"

His heart leapt up into his throat, "I wanted to ask you on a date, Rukia!" Spit it out. It was the tried and true method for sounding like an unintelligent dolt. _Way to go! _He closed his eyes and turned his head in embarrassment.

"Is that all," she asked gently. He gave a tense nod, to which Rukia smiled in amusement, "I think I'd really like that, Toshiro-san."

He turned his turquoise eyes on her in surprise, "You will? Go on a date, I mean."

She nodded, "You were trying to hold my hand." It was said with an air of wonderment. He nodded in response. Her own shy smile appeared as she held it out to him. With a relieved sigh, he took her small hand in his.

"I liked it when you called me Toshiro."

She gave his hand a squeeze, "Consider it part of the trade," she said, giving him a glance, "please call me Rukia."

"Rukia." He said it like he was trying it on for size. It fit him just fine.

**

* * *

AN/ **I like Hitsuguya and Rukia, but dang, they were hard for me! I am going on vacation! Please don't expect any updates until the 8th. Thank you so much for reading, and I would really love to come home to some nice reviews! Yes, I am still accepting requests.


	30. Original Characters

**Original Characters  
****Ggio Vega & Apache**

When a person loves something very much, they have proven that they have the capacity to love truly. Apache never really thought of things like that. She rather thought that the devotion she felt for her Harribel-sama to be just that. Not love, at any rate, for she equated love with romance and there was nothing of the kind between her and the Espada she pledged her life to.

The very same could be said for Ggio. He had pledged himself long before Apache, but his ties were still just as strong as ever to his Barragon-sama. He had served faithfully and better than those pretenders he shared his titles with. Yes, Ggio could be said to have love for his master the just like Apache has for her mistress.

They barely knew each other. Their masters were enemies, therefore they stay out of each other's way as much as possible. You would think that would make it difficult for a new attachment to form between these two being who had true love in their hearts. You might be wrong about that.

First impressions might be hard to overcome. For Ggio remembered Apache as the Adjuchas that dared to stand against his master. Even after she and her mistress were brought into Aizen's army, enmity was there. The fractions were jealous of their masters as a rule, and Ggio did not go around breaking rules on a whim.

Apache realized early on that she would need to have the respect of at least some of the other fractions and perhaps their Espada masters. There was always a shifting of allegiances going on within the Espada class, and more horribly to her, between the fractions as well. In order for her mistress to stay in the number three spot, and not get ousted like the former Tercera, she would fight to make friends.

Not with Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose, their friendship was the kind beyond explanation. For all that they fought like cats and dogs, they were fiercely loyal. Without the others, their special attack couldn't work. Without the others, their mistress might fail, and Apache wouldn't let it happen. Apache took this to heart, and sought out the least offensive of her Mistress' biggest rival's fraction, our own Ggio.

They came together under circumstances that could hardly be called amicable. It had happened after one of Aizen's notoriously boring meetings. Neither knew it right now, but they both hate tea. Is that something to build a relationship on? Maybe not but they are, you must agree, Original Characters.

**

* * *

AN/ **As requested by eelgirl13. I will be glad when I see the back of the Fractions! They die too quickly. But I think I have their characters right, so…huzzah! Thank you for the warm wishes, I am back from my (awesome) vacation, so let the writing begin. Thank you all for reading this and feel free to leave a little review for me! I love them, and they make you feel great. Go ahead and try. Who am I to stand in the way of your happiness?


	31. Realistic

**Realistic  
****Iba & Isane**

I have been treating Tetsuzaemon Iba for years. He's a great fighter, so I hardly ever have to stitch him up. He'd always been one of the least stupid when he'd been in the Eleventh. Now, as fukutaicho in the Seventh under Komamura, Iba has even less chance to come in bleeding. No, much to _his_ shame, I treat him for stomach ulcers. I don't mind, it's not like he can help them.

"Isane-fukutaicho, it's good to see you again," Iba smiles as I walk into the room. I'm secretly hoping it's more because he wants to smile at me, not because I will give him some relief.

I smile back, "Iba-san, we're both fukutaicho. You don't have to address me as such, we've known each other for years." I check my scrip, looking for the herbal remedy that I wanted to try this session.

"I know, Isane," Iba pulled off his glasses, setting them down beside him, "I just like to watch you scold."

Laughing, I pull free some dried Calendula , "Oh, Iba-san! Here, go ahead and relax, I'm going to brew you some tea. What kind do you prefer?"

"Tea?" His brows lift, probably because he used to some of the other remedies we've tried. We've tried a lot of things. Believe me, I had him on a banana diet at one time.

"Yes. This is Calendula, and it tastes awful. But it should reduce the size of the ulcers."

He snorted, "Right, what's one more thing on my poor stomach? I suppose my favorite kind of tea is Hojicha, do you have any of that?"

"I do," I was surprised. He and I like the unusual smoked tea? "I'm glad to hear that you like it, since it's got a lower caffeine content."

Iba nodded, "I don't tell many people, since everyone thinks I'm like Hisagi. Drinking Sake like a damned fish and drinking that high octane coffee stuff."

"I never thought that, Iba-san."

He gave me a small smile, "Because you're very sweet, Isane. You don't make assumptions. I really appreciate that I can be myself around you."

He called me sweet and understanding. Maybe my little fantasy about his reason for smiling was closer to the mark than I thought. "Thank you, Iba-san, let me go to my quarters. We don't have any Hojicha in the medical area."

"That's quite alright, I look forward to tring your blend," he ducked his head a little.

Could he be attracted to me? I blushed, "It's nice," I replied, "I'll only be a few minutes." With that, I turned the knob, opening the door before he spoke again.

"Thank you, Isane. You're so honest, I like that most about you."

I grinned, my back toward the mustachioed man, and realized I liked just how real he could be as well.

**

* * *

AN/** As requested by Hasty. Tetsuzaemon is under used, but I hope I got him across as the plain speaking momma's boy he's portrayed as. LOL Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hoped you like it! If so, please review, it's good for your health.


	32. Moonlight

**Moonlight  
****Grimmjow & Neliel**

"Do you remember the day we first met?" Grimmjow stoked Nel's hand, caressing the knuckles with his thumb.

Nel nodded, "You were just turned, you clawed out of your bandages."

He laughed, "Is that why you remember? You saw me nude for the first time, and it left an impression?"

"Well, first impressions are very important, but not precisely."

He raised his brows and searched her eyes, "Tell me?"

She shifted restlessly against him, her smooth skin sliding on his more scarred hide. The sheets were soft and they sighed in response to her movements. He was almost deterred from the line of thought, feeling her lushness anew. He opened his eyes, and saw her lines starkly washed in moonlight. Another smile decorated his face, "It's not going to work, you know."

Dragging her free hand up his side, she allowed the fingers to tickle his ribs and trace the lines on his skin, "I was sure it would, it's worked before. More than once. More than once tonight, even."

He growled low in his throat, a purr that rumbled his chest under her finger pads. "Maybe so, woman, but tell me. Why did you remember me?"

She hooked the arm around him, levering herself half onto his chest, a seductive smile on her lips, "Very well, my little kitten, but then you must answer a question for me."

He had to force his mind to concentrate. Nel was every inch a woman, and he could easily see why she had been the lust before she had been betrayed by Nnoitra and Szayel. "Of course," he answered.

"Ok," she lay a kiss on his jawbone fragment, making it tingle, "It was before Aizen had the sky treated around Las Noches. You were brought in and Aizen worked the Hogyoku over you. We were all required to attend when he had what he believed to be an Espada class hollow." Her fingers traced the jawbone covered in skin, making his heartbeat race. "Anyway, you clawed out of your bandages, and you stood before us. We all felt your reiatsu right off. I knew you were to be named under me, that one of the ten of us was going to be reduced to either a Fracción under someone else, or a Privaron Espada."

Stretching her neck, she kissed his earlobe, making his breath hitch. "But I wasn't thinking that clearly at the time. You had the most amazing blue hair, it was bleached in the moonlight, but I thought it was beautiful. When you opened your eyes, and lifted your face to us, I remember I gasped. Your eyes were so blue, and the markings," she outlined the one she could reach, "made me almost go weak in the knees. It wasn't until Ulquiorra was raised that I felt anything similar."

Grimmjow bit his tongue. He knew that she slipped in the reference to his enemy, that bastard Ulquiorra, in an attempt to derail him faster. "That was it, blue hair and eyes?"

"That's not enough? You are gorgeous, but it was your hair and eyes that made me remember you." She kissed him hard on the lips, their hands grabbing and clutching pliant flesh, "Now my question, lover."

He pushed, flipping her back onto the bed before pinning her the way she had been pinning him. With a wicked grin, he ground a hard hip into her thigh as she moaned lightly. "What would that be?"

"When you saw me with Ichigo," she began, "Why didn't you remember me?"

There was no answer for that. So, he didn't and after about thirty seconds, Neliel didn't care anymore.

**

* * *

AN/** As requested by Fostersb, thanks! I am still taking requests. I looked it up, Panthers DO purr. Thank you for reading, and please leave a little comment for me? It's a pleasure to read them!


	33. Holiday

**Holiday  
****Shuuhei & Mashiro**

"Shuu-tan!" the squeaky voiced, green haired, goggle wearing demon stepped out of the warehouse that served as the Vizard's base of operations. With that description I am being very generous, let me tell you. On the top, it's a ratty - literally - dump of a building. Underground, it has a huge training center complete with barbeque grill and a portable sink. I think the sink may be an old infant bath, but Hiyori says sink, so sink it is.

I turned toward her, putting a smile on, "I'll be right there, Mashiro-chan." She insisted on the cute nick-name. I'm going to kill Kensei if I come out of this alive. This was all his idea. With a frown, I contemplated the conversation that led to this day. It happened about ten days ago…

* * *

"I hear you've been looking for me," Kensei's white hair made him stand out like a beacon in the coffee shop we had agreed to meet. I carefully sat my mug down. Coffee is hard to come by in the Seireitei, so I always feel the need to treat it gently.

I smiled up at the man who'd saved my life all those years ago, "I was, and thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

He nodded, "So what'd you want to talk about?"

I lifted the mug to my lips to disguise my surprise. Why was he treating me like some sort of enemy? We're the same except for his hollow mask. "I guess I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life that day." It seemed weak, but I had no idea how to put that I had poured hours into learning all I could about this man. I had admired him for years. It was all over one act of kindness. An act that he would have made for anyone, since that was part of the oath we took when we became Soul Reapers.

"I'd have done it for anyone, kid." His dark eyes crinkled in amusement when they landed on the tattoo on my face, "I'm surprised they let you into civilized places like this with that tattoo."

That made me laugh, "Yeah, I saw yours and I copied it. Unfortunately, it's been the cause of so many sideways looks and horrified gasps, I usually wear concealer in the Living World."

That made Kensei break into loud guffaws, "It has a meaning here nowadays, kid."

"I know that, too," I blushed at Ichigo's little sister telling me what it meant, "But it's too late, besides I have gotten used to it."

"Takes a sac, kid. Tell me your name again?"

"Hisagi. Hisagi Shuuhei."

"Well, Shuuhei," Kensei stood, "You want to have the chance to talk to me more?"

I nodded. That's why I came here after all. "In about a week or so, there's a holiday coming up, Valentine's Day is what it's called."

I grimaced, "It's becoming popular with the SWA."

"Great. Take Mashiro off my hands that day, and you and I'll go drinking together the next. Agreed?" He pushed his hand forward. A handshake?

I grabbed his hand hesitantly and shook it, "Sounds like it's a date."

* * *

I should have asked more questions. Mashiro is towing me all around downtown Karakura now, and showing me all the wonderfully romantic places we could go.

"Oh! Shuu-tan, look, there's The Phunny Pastry," she pulls me roughly to a stop in front of a huge picture window filled with decedent looking pastries, delicate cakes, and plump bread.

"Is this where you'd like to go, Mashiro-chan?"

She gave me a smile before pressing her ample assets into my arm, "Oh, yes, Ken-chan won't take me here at all!"

I smiled, I'm no stone and I'll say the date is looking up if I can get a free feel-up. "Then I don't know what we're waiting for," I adjusted my grip on her hand, and did the pulling for once. The inside of the bakery smelled of baking. Yeasty scents contrasting with sugary to make a rousing sensory experience. "Pick whatever you'd like." She minced off to check all the gleaming display cases as I looked over the small space. There were a few tables and chairs, each one already occupied. The people were holding hands, in one case kissing sweetly, and generally looked deviously in love. I was sure my date wasn't going to end up like that, but so far, she was behaving herself. She seemed a different woman away from the rest of her crew.

I honestly didn't think Kensei knew what he was missing out on. She stood transfixed by a tray of sugar cookies, each one a new shape or color, frosted or plain, and she was making those little sounds people make at a bakery where they want to try everything. "Oooh," she said, "are you sure I can have whatever I want, Shuu-tan?"

I chuckled at her delighted tone, "Yes, of course, Mashiro, whatever you want."

She beckoned to a plump sales girl, "Miss, I'll take a dozen of these sugar cookies. No two alike, ok?" The counter girl nodded, snapping a bag open to make the order. Mashiro turned back to me, her walk less the cute little mincing steps and more a sexy stride. I raised my brows as my pulse sped up, did I say she was a demon? Maybe she is, because she's looking smoking hot. Her eyes are bright and her smile is nothing short of suggestive. _No_, I think to myself, _Kensei must not know what he's missing_. And I wasn't going to miss it for the world.

**

* * *

AN/** Sorry for the skippage of a day or two. I'm sick, my son is sick, and I just cannot concentrate for more than a few minutes at a time. As ever, send me your requests! I have something like 40 or so spots left, don't make me pick the couples! Thank you so much for reading, and please give me a little feedback? I'm sick! *puppy eyes*


	34. One Shape

**One Shape  
****Yamamoto & Yachiru**

There's only so much you can do against forces of nature. Board your windows, stock up on water and hope that you have enough insurance to cover the damage. This of course, applies to a little pink haired force of nature as well. Except for the water part, she's not too awfully fond of water unless it comes in the form of water balloons or swimming pools. Kusajishi Yachiru - the bane of Soul Society and insurance carriers everywhere.

There does seem to be one person, besides Zaraki, who has no worries when it comes to this tiny terror. The old Captain Commander himself, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Or 'Gramps' as Yachiru will name him to you. This is the story of one of the many of those legendary meetings of two immovable forces. It takes place just shortly after Kenpachi takes over the Eleventh Division.

"Zaraki-taicho, there is nothing left for you but to acquiesce to our demands."

"Acquiesce?" The scarred man growled, "The hell does tha' mean?"

The old man stood and applied his best loom at the pair in his visitor's chairs. "It means you will enroll Kusajishi-chan in the Soul Reaper Academy without delay."

A tiny face turned toward the larger man, "Ken-chan?"

"I always wanted at do right by ya munchkin, and goin' ta school will teach ya how ta be a proper officer."

"But, Grampa? If I leave Ken-chan…" her deceptively sweet face crumpled, "He'll get lost, an' be lonely, like he was before me. Please, let me stay with Ken-chan!"

"Zaraki. Please leave us, I'd like to talk to Yachiru-chan alone," his wrinkled face creased into a road map of smile lines. "I believe, even as fierce as you are, you will not try to harm me will you, young lady?"

"No," she whispered, and regained her seat. Her little legs swinging, and her roseate locks falling to cover part of her face.

Kenpachi stood with a look everyone pretended not to see, and rumpled her hair. "I'll be righ' outside." She nodded, and he made his way out of the oversized office.

As soon as the doors closed, Yachiru's face tilted back up. Instead of the frustrated look or tears you might have expected, she looked ready to chew nails. "I'm not a kid, y'know, I'm fukutaicho of Squad Eleven!"

"And so you shall be, as soon as you graduate the academy." He took his seat again, opening his top drawer and rustling inside for a moment before holding up two nearly identical lollypops. One was green, the other orange, but they were in all other respects the same, "Which one do you prefer? Green is lime."

"Orange," she said, holding out a petite hand.

"You know, people are kind of like these lollies." He took the green, and unwrapped it, holding the treat to the light for a moment. "There may be different flavors and colors of people," he smiled around the pop in his mouth, "But really, they're all the same." Yachiru blinks before examining her own lolly. "Everyone in the Gotei 13 has to go to the academy now Yachiru-chan. Years before you were even a twinkle in your father's eye, Shinigami did not have a school to go to. Things have changed though, little one, and for the better. You see, there may be different kinds of Soul Reaper; cruel or kind, fierce or gentle, but inside, we've all got one shape in common, our hearts. No matter how large you are, is the exact same as everyone else's. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Yachiru nodded, pulling the sticky circle from her mouth, "I want a Zampakuto."

To this day, Yama-jii doesn't know if what he said got though to the girl, or she went to the academy because she was forced to. He supposed she did understand for she was always smarter than anyone, himself included most times, gave her credit for.

**

* * *

AN/** This was suggested by SaigoNoHikari as a sort-of dare. She had faith in me, and I hope I delivered what she was looking for. Not romance (um, ew, you know?), but a nice story with two overlooked characters. Thank you ALL for reading, and leave a little comment for me?


	35. Fruit

**Fruit  
****Sado & SoiFon**

He pulled a grape from it's tightly packed brethren, and held it to her waiting lips. She opened her mouth, and took the offered fruit with her tongue. A talented little thing he thought. It was sweet, no matter what she did before hand, it always reminded him of Rollo de Guayabas. A mouthwateringly delicious honeyed guava candy he favored as a child.

His skillful guitarists fingers strummed her bared abdomen, making SoiFon gasp in surprise. He smiled, and continued stroking her skin. He loved the feel of it, sun warmed like it was now made him ache to cover it's topography with kisses. She wasn't into public displays of affection on that kind of scare which was ok with him, since she made up for it in private. He was just glad that she was allowing this much.

Idly, he wondered how far she would allow his ministrations. His quiet smile widened as his chocolate brown eyes regarded the tiny shinigami pillowed in his lap. Her dark hair was tempting. It glistened in the sun, and unbound, it was extremely long and silken. He moved his hands from her belly to her scalp. His large yet dexterous fingers massaging and stroking her hair.

"What are you doing to me, Sado?" Her lips were barely moving as she posed the question.

"Softening you up, mi pequeño abejorro," He leaned to kiss her smooth forehead.

She sighed with pleasure, "Mmm," her hand reached back to stroke his forearm, "You only call me that when you think I am softened enough."

"You know me, mi amor."

She lifted her head, and he let his hands fall to her slim shoulders, "It's really wrong for us to do this, you know."

"We've had this conversation," he started when she lay her sword roughened fingers on his full lips.

With a shake of her head she spoke, "I need to finish this, senrei-chan." Her fingers spread to frame his honey colored features, "This law, it's been in existence since before either on of us was born. You are so beautiful in and out, it burns for me to even contemplate having to be without you. But someday, long before I do, you will die. You'll come here, maybe I would give your konso." He opened those supple lips, and she stubbornly shook her head, "No, no Sado. I will remember you, and I'm burning in shame, but I don't want to remember our love when you cannot."

"It doesn't have to be that way, some do remember."

"No one can guarantee that. Not even you, my handsome warrior."

Leaning his soft curls against her forehead he pressed a kiss to her nose before pushing flush against her sweet mouth. The kiss was intense, especially for the reserved man and woman who were the participants. When they broke apart, there was nothing more said between them.

Sado stood, and turned on his heel. SoiFon followed in the same fashion. They resolutely walked apart. Five meters, then ten became twenty when finally neither of them could see the other. Hidden by the stark white stones of the walls marking the boundary of the Seireitei, two people desperately in love slumped in defeat.

* * *

**AN/** Wow, I'm sort of surprised. I don't really like these guys, but their love is so sweet! Thank you to Hasty for the request. All of my reads mean so much to me. I'd like to know what you think, ok? Leave a review!


	36. Midnight

**Midnight  
****Ichigo & Rukia**

She's there, if I need her. Sleeping in my closet like nothing ever happened. She never went to face her own execution. Never almost lost her life too often to count against Aizen's Espada. Never saw me gibbering in fear at shadows in my own bedroom. The war did not leave me altogether well.

I can hear her in there. She's breathing, even and deep; she's sleeping and that makes one of us. I'm laid out in my bed, Kon curled next to my pillow, he's my closest friend these days. It's him and her. The lion who wears an Ichigo suit occasionally and the girl who keeps the stuff inside the suit together.

You'll be surprised to know that Orihime cannot help me. Doesn't even know that I have to take tranquilizers just to leave house. That's ok with me though, she's played her part for the good of the world. And she had her knight in shining armor, too. Renji watches her, and Rukia watches me. What a pair of heroes we make.

"Ichigo it's midnight," Rukia's soft voice and the sound of the closet sliding open drifted to my ears. "Are you still awake?"

"Yes," I reply, since it's the truth.

I can hear her rustling, so I turn my head to watch her swing her tiny body out of the closet to perch instead on my desk. "It's not nightmares," she says, "since you seem to be pretty calm. What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about Renji," I start, "and how he is doing for Orihime what you do for me."

"And what's that?"

"Be a g-glorified baby sitter." It's a stuttering whisper, and she tsked loudly.

"You're not supposed to be thinking about that. I'm here to keep you company, and to help you while you can't help yourself. I'm enjoying it, actually."

I chuckled, I'd never heard that before, "In what way are you possibly enjoying this?"

Her smile was small, "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what, exactly?"

"When you came to rescue me," she sighed, "I must have told you a hundred times I didn't need or want your help."

"And?"

"You helped me anyway. I'm glad, don't get me wrong, I'd rather be alive than dead. Especially now that I know it was an elaborate plot." She landed silently on the floor. "Now, it's you saying you don't want or need my help. Yet, here I am." She sat on my bed, while I moved to make a little more room for her.

I trained my eyes on hers, the exact color of the sky outside right now, midnight. "You're wrong, as usual."

She frowned and leaned in closer, "How so?"

I lowered my voice, "I need and want you here, Rukia." As quickly as I ever made an attack with Zangetsu, I kissed Rukia. She responded almost immediately as our slow kiss built into something that we would both remember for quite some time. For the first time in weeks, I wasn't scared or nervous. "Kuchiki Rukia, I love you."

**

* * *

AN/** Well, no one has asked for this couple, and I was surprised. Not that I mind, exactly, I like IchiRuki even less than I like IchiHime. LOL So, here they are! My readers are super important to me, so I thank you for staying with me. If you wanna make me smile, then go ahead and write a review.


	37. Elf

**Elf  
****Rangiku & Momo**

"But," Momo held the outfit out at an angle, and squinted at the loud colors, "Are you sure he'll like this Rangiku-san?"

"Hitsuguya-taicho just loves green and the red is so bright and cheery!" Rangiku was on a wave a shopping delirium. "Besides, the low cut and the fact that it's skin tight will help him forget the blinding quality of the colors."

Momo turned the garment around. It was sure to be revealing, even with her lack of size, both top and bottom. Not for either the first or last time today, she was going to agonize over whether Toshiro would ever see her as more than his childhood friend. They'd been like brother and sister for so many years. It was toward this goal that Momo was working. Hopefully this little bit of stunning green and red, complete with tassels, would cement her in his mind.

Rangiku grabbed her hand, pulling her to the trying room, "It's the last one in your size, Momo, we'd better try it on before we buy it." Opening a door before thrusting her friend inside, she continued, "That must mean it's a really hot seller."

Momo removed her clothes carefully. Clothes here in the living world were so unwieldy! These jeans are like wearing skinny, stiff shihakusho bottoms with a tight waist to boot. The sweater she had on was better. It was blue, soft and fuzzy with tiny gold threads scattered hither and yon to make it catch the light. She folded the items neatly on the bench for contemplating the outfit hanging oh-so innocently from it's hangar.

"How's it going in there, Momo?"

She sighed before removing the bra she'd been wearing, "Just a few more minutes, Rangiku-san." She slid the lengeth of red and green off it's hangar, hesitantly putting one leg than the other inside. She repeated the procedure with the arms, and reached in back to do up the zip before closing her eyes. Plucking her courage, since what she'd already seen had been a shock to her senses, she turned toward the mirror.

"Oh. My. Dear. Loving…," she gasped out.

Momo could hear Rangiku leaning against the door, "It can't be that bad. It looked so cute on the mannequin!"

"I can't wear this! Not ever. I don't care it comes with a guarantee that I'll bear his children!" Momo was traumatized into silence and stillness. Her eyes were round, and so large, they threatened to roll on the floor at any moment. The lingerie, for it could not possibly be termed as anything else, was tight all over. It felt like she'd been wrapped in Winding Binding Chains all over her body.

With a knock, Rangiku spoke, "Ok, Momo. Let me in."

With shaking fingers Momo slowly unlatched the door. At Rangiku's sharp intake of breath, she blushed. It was provocatively cut to say the _very_ least. She could see every muscle under the garment flex and move. She could practically see the gooseflesh rising on her arms, "I can't wear this in front of other people, Rangiku."

"Sure you can! This is a costume shop, after all. They wouldn't sell this stuff to people without the intent that it's seen by others. Besides, you carry it off pretty good," Her sweet smile and hug made Momo look at her reflection with a more critical eye. There was nothing really bad about it, she thought. She never had enough breasts to make popping out any kind of real possibility. And for all that it was cut mid-way down her back, it wasn't showing crack or anything either.

"I'll do it!"

"That's my girl. I'll be waiting by the cash registers."

Exactly one frown later, Momo had the outfit clutched in her hands. She walked up to the girl and lay it on the counter while trying to work up a smile.

"Is that it for you tonight?" the girl asked.

Momo nodded and Rangiku answered, "Yes, here's my card." She handed over a silvey rectangle, which the girl ran though her machine.

"That's the last small, and I bet you looked pretty cute in it," The sales girl gave Momo a wide smile. "Is it for a costume party?"

"Oh," Momo took the package in her hands once again, "Yes, as a matter of fact."

The sales girl waggled her eyebrows, "A party! Sounds like fun, it's been ages since I've been to one of _those_."

The emphasis put on the word 'those' made Momo frown once again, "Those what?"

"A naughty Christmas party?" The girl's confusion was evident, "You're going to be the cutest elf there, I'm sure."

"Rangiku," Momo turned to the woman who had the audacity to call herself a friend, "I think we need to talk."

An/As requested by CrystalizedStar. I love all my readers! I simply can't believe we've gotten past the hundred review mark! If we get to 175 before the 50th story, I should give out a kiriban. 番 (kiriban), from 切りのいい番 (kiri no ii ban) - "a number which is a good place to stop" A milestone; an interesting number displayed on a web counter, such as 10000, 22222, etc.; particularly, one selected by the website owner for the purpose of giving a prize to whoever reaches it. Anyway, review! I couldn't do it without you!


	38. Page Views

**Page Views  
****Aizen & Nanao**

Nanao hefted her bag. It was stuffed full of books, and many of the other students joked that it probably weighed as much as she did. The thought of it made me laugh. She was a tiny thing, that's for sure. But there was something about the young bespectacled woman that distracted me.

I sat back, my stint as guest lecturer was becoming tiresome, but for now, I must remain soft-spoken captain Aizen Sosuke. The classroom was almost empty when I stood and called out to the slim woman, "Ise-san, can I see you for a moment?"

She smiled at one of the other students I was considering bringing into the fold. Hisagi would make a fine pawn. It was almost time for him to have an unfortunate incident, but I had to confirm one thing. I wanted Ise Nanao as a compatriot. "Of course, Aizen-sensei."

She walked with a determined air, like nothing would dare to get in her way. I liked that about her. She was stronger than her size suggested and her kido skills were well above average. So much above that Kyoraku was actively fighting the Corps just to keep her in his squad. I had done my part here as well. It seemed the Kido Corps was about to gain interest in a different tiny girl, a first year known as Hinamori.

"Aizen-sensei, what can I do for you?" Nanao's voice matched her stride. It was clipped and strong. Not at all a silly milksop like so many of the other shinigami women.

I turned a desktop monitor toward the young woman, "Could you please tell me what this is?" I pointed at a number on the screen, blinking innocuously next to my name.

She scrutinized the screen for a second before answering, "They're page views, sir. That tells how many people have looked up your profile in the last week."

"Did you know I have the authority to see who's looked at my public file?" I smiled up at her, my eyes soft behind the needless glasses.

She shook her head and then blushed, "I wanted to more about you, sir. It's not every semester a Captain does more than an inspection of the students, I was intrigued."

My fingers flew across the touch sensitive board imbedded in the desk, bringing up another name, Ise Nanao. Her name had the number one blinking next to it. "I was curious about someone who cared enough to be curious." I nodded to the seat beside the desk, "Ise-san, you're top in your class this year, and I'd like to invite you to join my squad. We could use more people with your level of skill."

"Kyoraku-taicho says he'd fight to keep me, but I'm interested in your proposal."

A real smile brightened my face as I regained my seat, "In that case, I think you and I should have a little talk about the kind of person I'm really looking for." Nanao carefully put her books on the floor, and sat forward with a studious air.

XxOxX

Three days later revealed that Nanao was too smart. She was also loyal to Seireitei and her shameful captain. It pained me to give her up, but she was neither broken enough to need my help, or stupid enough to accept it. While Hinamori made a poor substitute for the intelligent and ruthlessly meticulous woman, she was my next target. For a moment, I watched Nanao's little backside walk away from me.

How could doing the best things for the plan make me feel like I've made the largest mistake of my life? "Hinamori-san, I've noticed a little something about you, can we talk a while?"

* * *

AN/ If Aizen had chosen Nanao to be one of his commanders, we'd all be in deep crapola. I thank all my readers for reading, and I smile at your reviews. If you want to suggest any more couples, I still have space!


	39. Henshin

**Henshin  
****Ikkaku & Tatsuki**

"That's enough, guys," Ikkaku's voice carried over the sound of clashing steel and fighting bodies. His eyes roamed the field for a moment, looking for the eyes that kept haunting his dreams. He frowned as the men and admittedly few women slid their zanpakuto home and walked out of the pitch. There were only five other women in this group, she shouldn't be this hard to find. By the time he saw her, she was raking her hair out of her face, he was scowling.

Yumichika stood at his left, "Don't bite anyone." At his friend's annoyed look he laughed, "You've been scowling at them. They're new recruits, not hollows in training."

"I know. Damn it, Yumi, I can't do this any more."

"I will pretend that I haven't told you this a hundred times already. You should just talk to her. She's a Soul Reaper, now."

Ikkaku ran a callused hand over his shining bald head, "Can't."

"Your brooding," Yumichicka fluttered his lash feathers at his friend, "isn't beautiful. You should just tell her how you feel, and stop harassing the newbs."

Ikkaku rolled his eyes extravagantly, "Yeah, yeah. You're dismissed too, by the way."

Yumichicka laughed again, and saluted, "Yessir!" He walked away with a broad grin on his face while Ikkaku watched her again.

* * *

Arasawa Tatsuki had died six and a half years ago after complications due to Atelectasis. It's when your lung collapses and cannot open itself. If it had happened somewhere other than a high school auditorium during a match, she would have lived. She'd died in the ambulance. Her konso was preformed by Kurosaki at the hospital morgue. Tatsuki did not recall any of it.

When Ichigo informed them that she was coming to the Soul Society, Kenpachi had dispatched Ikkaku to go and see if she had the spirit qualifications to join the academy. He had gone, it wasn't routine but he knew from several of his friends that she'd been a fighter in the Living World, and would probably be an excellent recruit for the Eleventh.

He met her at the 63rd district, like he'd been informed from the man who dispatched the dead to the Rukon districts. She was standing, her standard issue yukata flipping in the sudden wind, with an angry frown. "What the hell is this place? Damn, I thought I'd go to heaven after all I've been though." He smiled; it looked like she had some memory, and that was good, it would be easier to draw out her reiatsu that way.

"Arasawa-san?" He approached the dark featured young woman. Her eyes were chips of smoked quartz as she trained them on him. Her spiked hair tossed in the wind like black silk. He couldn't stop himself from staring, he didn't remember he looking like this before. She wasn't flimsy, far from it, and she was so beautiful. It was well known that beautiful women were not the norm for the Eleventh.

"Take a picture, buddy," she panned, "it'll last longer." She looked him up and down, "Do I know you?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, she'd gone so much. He could feel the transformation had made her reiatsu more powerful than it had been in the living world. "Give it a few days before I answer that one, all right? I'm here to see if you'd like to come and talk to some people about special opportunities that are open to you since you're here."

"Are you kidding me?" She narrowed her eyes, "You can get lost, baldy. I'm not interested in stripping or anything else you might have your mind set on."

"No!" Ikkaku was horrified, he wasn't handling this right or she was difficult _naturally_. "No, I mean, we have an academy for people like you and I," he allowed his reiatsu reach out and brush hers.

She shivered, "What was that?" Her eyes were wide as she regained her breath.

"It's called reiatsu. You can learn how to use yours at the Spirit Academy." He shouldn't have done it. The second he allowed that part of himself to touch her, he knew he would do anything at all to be with her. She was the female version of himself. Headstrong and reckless when it came to her friends. She was smart and pretty, and he was in love.

It took no more than three days to convince her to join the academy. It took three further weeks for her to recall some things about her former life. She remembered being a student when she died. She remembered she had two friends she valued above anything else, though she hadn't been able to recall more than their faces. She remembered that she knew of the Soul Society a little, although she couldn't remember how she'd heard about it or from who. But for the life of her, she could not remember why that bald man with the red accented eyes seemed so familiar.

* * *

"Arasawa," Ikkaku jogged to meet her as she lagged behind the rest of the group, "Good work out there today."

She smiled, ever since that day he had touched his reiatsu to hers, she hadn't been about to do less. "Thanks, Madarame-sensei. I've been trying to get my zanpakuto to show his shikai to me, but he says I'm not ready yet."

"Never mind that for now, can I talk to you for a moment," he touched her shoulder, drawing her up short, "privately?"

He watched her blush, "Of course." She looked up into his eyes, and he drank her down. He was so gone on her, it wasn't even funny.

"Can I call you Tatsuki?" She nodded, her eyes serene. "Tatsuki, I just had to know, why did you join the Eleventh?" Oh, damn, that didn't come out right.

"Am I not living up to my potential, Madarame-sensei?"

He turned his head, avoiding her earnest expression, "Just Ikkaku, okay? And no, you're exactly what I expected from someone with your exit scores." He clenched his fist, "You asked me once if I knew you. Do you remember the very first time we met?"

"Since I came here, everything about my life in the Living World is sketchy. I remembered Ichigo, the second I saw him in the flesh again. Orihime's name and the names to a few of the other faces I remembered came a few years ago. But you," she frowned, and examined the earth at her feet, "you I can't recall, and you're the one I want to remember most of all."

"I'm sorry for bothering you, then, Arasawa-san."

She quickly reached up and grabbed his shihakusho, "Since my death and transformation into a shinigami, there's been only one constant in my life. That's you, Ikkaku. So what if I don't remember you? I.." she trailed off before starting again in a low voice, "I want to make new memories with you in them." She duplicated the trick he'd done all those years before, and let her reiatsu brush against his. He shivered.

* * *

**AN/** Woah, this one took off! LOL Henshin means transformation. Why do I feel like there's a fabulous gold mine here? Thanks go to my readers, without whom my drabbles would have no meaning. I like reviews, even if it's short, they always make me happy!


	40. Fear

**Fear  
****Hitsuguya &Matsumoto**

She was drowning. In grief and Sake. I have never felt so under qualified to be a captain in my life. I watch her, day in and day out, and I see how she hides her sadness in fake smiles. I can always tell when she has gotten little or no sleep the night before. She will do more than the minimal needed to function of the paperwork on her desk out of shame for her actions.

She knows what she's doing is wrong. Everyone except me will tell her so, often and at length. She drinks to drown the sorrow. She's sorrowful because the man she loves more than any other left her. Fortunately, she has great friends to support her when she cannot support herself.

The night I hear weeping, I can't help but stop and peer at her propped open door. "Matsumoto, are you here?" She had to be, it was a stupid question, but it was said with the hope she would pull herself together for a time. "I'm coming in." The crying lessened in volume and intensity.

"Captain?" she hiccoughed, "I'm in the kitchen."

I walked through her colorful living area. It always amazed me that a woman who was so outwardly happy could _ever_ hide such brokenness. "What are you doing there?" She was sprawled against a cabinet, sake bottle in hand, looking tear-stained. Her shihakusho was gaping open even more than usual, the lace top of her bra was showing along with her generous cleavage. The omnipresent pink scarf was wadded in her hand, and she was rubbing it unconsciously with her thumb.

"Want a drink?" I don't drink with her, and she knows it. "I was thinking about Gin."

She shook the scarf out and lay it across her lap to finger it's length, "He gave this to me, you know? Just a few days before I met you for the first time." Her red-rimmed eyes search mine, "I'm afraid he's never coming back."

"Do you want him to?"

"Everyone tells me to get over him, he's a traitor. He's a back-stabbing betrayer. But, I don't believe it. There's no profit in it. What's he gaining besides a life under Aizen?"

I nod, "He did betray you, Rangiku." Shocked eyes meet mine for an instant before dropping back to gaze at the scarf, "I'm afraid you're going to die if you can't pull yourself out of this." Her entire body shakes, and she gasps out a shuddering cry. "You promised, didn't you? To keep me safe?"

"You're the c-captain n-now," she whispered, her voice raw, "you k-keep me s-safe."

"I did make that promise," I scooted closer, and put my head on her cleavage as she strokes my hair and cries, "but you promised Gin you'd bring him back, didn't you?" She nodded, her tears falling on my forehead and cheeks. "Fear and depression aren't going to bring him back, Rangiku."

"I k-know." She let out a sake drenched breath, "I can't just turn off how I feel though, Toshiro."

We spent the rest of the night talking and comforting each other on the floor of Rangiku's kitchen. She had promised to keep me safe; in doing so, she replaced the fears I had growing up in the Rukongai with promises of a better life. If I could do the same for her, replace her fears with promises to keep her safe, I would do my best. I do, after all, owe much to Rangiku Matsumoto.

**

* * *

AN/ **As requested by eelgirl13. A belated thanks to **Nipsy **who had the awesome suggestion that brought about last night's story. Thanks go out to all my readers! Hey, you know, I'd love to know what you think, you shadow readers out there! Oh, my; yes, you too my loyal reviewers!


	41. Underwater

**Underwater**  
**Grimmjow & Harribel**

I had never thought to see this. Not that I go around looking for things to look at or talk about, but this was both. Harribel without her coat on. As I watched wide eyed, I wondered if this was as rare as it seemed to be? She is rarely seen just hanging around Las Noches unless it's to attend a meeting or some other mandatory reason. She spends most of her time in her palace, and seeing this, I understood why.

It's not very easy to see inside her collar when we're at the meeting table. When she leans forward, it opens a little to reveal that just under her nose is her fragment. How much is covered by that fragment I did not know. I really hadn't cared to know until I saw her. Her back is turned to me now, her yellow hair bouncing as she ran on Szayel Aporro's tread mill.

I didn't wonder at why or what she might be tested for. I was just mesmerized at the sight of her fragment which was the most I had ever seen on an Espada class Arrancar. It covered her lower face, running down her neck to form two tendrils that clung to the upper curve of her breasts, her nipples neatly hidden by white bone. Her jaw formed a shocking display of sharp teeth. The rest reminded me of overlapping scales.

Her tan skin made the bone look all the more white. The three tattooed on the inside of her breast made me want to touch it. I shook my head to clear that image. I may not be one to go looking for gossip, but in a place like this, it's hard to stay away from. I'd heard that she'd broken several of Nnoitra's ribs when he tried to just look down her collar. Her perfect body running on that machine made the mental image of me touching that breast not only stick but morph into touching other parts of her that I desperately hoped were not covered in bone.

"Ah, Grimmjow, it's excellent to see you here, peeping on my subject," Szayel's voice had the slightly oily quality I always associate with the crazy scientist. I much more enjoyed his brother's company. I'd still like to trash that Abarai guy next time I see him for killing Yylfordt.

"And what makes you think I'm peeping?"

Szayel's golden eyes turned on a direct line to where my eyes had been. Harribel's perfect body jouncing in synch with her footfalls. Ok. I was peeping, damn the man. He raised his brows, turning back toward me with a smirk, "It's nothing to me, of course. I take it you heard what happened to the quinto?" I nodded, my eyes reluctantly locking with his. "As it is, if you can help me for a bit, I won't tell her that you've been staring."

"Help how?"

"I'm checking to see if by applying pressure to key systems in our bodies, I can trigger the abilities we seem to gain only after releasing our Resurrección."

"What can she do in Resurrección?"

"Manipulate water. In the atmosphere, on the ground; if it exists, she can play with it. If you're willing to get in the ring with her, provoke her a little…?"

I turn from the scientist and let my eyes move back on to the blonde who is now perfectly still and looking curiously at me. Could she be hoping to get this kitty wet? "Sure, I'd like to see what I can do underwater."

Harribel steps down off the machine and in a few strides stands right in front of me. I struggle for every second I can keep my eyes on hers. Her surprisingly soft voice washes though me, "You won't have to do much more than what you have been doing to provoke me." With a sharp push, she shoves me hard against the wall behind me. I breathe deeply, testing my ribs. Silently, I thank whomever may be listening that my ribs aren't broken.

**

* * *

AN/** as requested by rainy-lullaby. Grimmjow is a closet pervert! Aren't we all? LOL Thank you to my readers, both new and old, I wouldn't be able to do this without your encouragement. Speaking of encouragement…the best you can give me is with a review! I am still also taking requests.


	42. Future

**Future  
****Kenpachi & Retsu**

Retsu sat in front of a large mirror and vanity, and tried to be still. The hairdresser was moving to and fro like a giant moth in front of a candle. Pulling one section of Retsu's hair after another. Intricate braids and whorls of hair soon transformed the normally beautiful taicho to a stunning bride quicker than even she had thought possible. Kanzashi made of the finest silk, crystals and silver were pinned into place to hold the hood of Retsu's veil.

Her Furisode was cranberry colored with soaring cranes and blossoming flowers. Silver embroidery decorated the birds and blooms, adding shine and dimension to the thick silk. Her Uchikake was almost simple by comparison. It was brocaded white with no other patterns. It had taken the better part of 15 minutes, even with two helpers, to get dressed in the elaborate costume. When the ornate obi was tied and pinned, they settled the heavy coat on top. Retsu stood before that giant mirror and tried to smile.

Kenpachi was nearing readiness. No amount of work would turn this rugged specimen to elegance, but he was looking better than he ever had. His pure black kimono was gently textured silk. He'd never even thought of owning such an expensive garment before. The hakama was black and white stripes, pleated in five. It didn't matter that he'd never owned clothes this fine, he had worn clothes very similar to them for almost a hundred years as a Captain in the Gotei 13. It didn't take long at all for him to get dressed.

His hair was another matter all together. The argument was loud and furious. Finally, Yachiru had to be tied into a folding chair, and set outside the dressing room. She had wanted the spikes_ and_ bells. No one else had agreed. Kenpachi didn't care; really, what did it matter what his hair looked like anyway? Apparently it did. After much combing and arranging, his inky black locks hung down his back in a shimmering curtain. Kenpachi stood, allowing the stylist to flutter about him madly, and attempted a smile.

When they joined hands at the beginning of a scarlet length of carpet, they had both attained a smile. It was mostly due to the fact that they were together, then to any particular agreement of happiness with the situation they were faced with.

"Are you ready?" Retsu whispered the question as quietly as she could.

With the same restraint Kenpachi answered, "'s almost over now. Yuir not gonna run are ya?"

"No," Retsu smiled up at the man she loved more than life itself, "Although I did consider it when they unbraided my hair."

They moved at a steady pace down thew aisle. Isane held the trailing edges of the Furisode, while Retsu handled her own Ukikake. The weight was just enough to root her to the floor. She felt as if she should have listened to her husband-to-be's suggestion that they get hitched out in the Rukon. Kenpachi was just glad the ceremony included nine cups of sake. He was going to need them.

Although neither of the participants had any family to impress, _all_ of the squads turned out en masse to see the legendary captains get married. There was no place else to be today, for the Beauty was to be married to the Beast. And the future belonged to them.

**

* * *

AN/** Thanks for requesting the sweetness that is KenRetsu, VanillaSwirlsofDoom! As ever, my readers make this possible and enjoyable! Thank you all, even you guys who never say a word, although I wish you would. *wink, wink*


	43. Mascots

**Mascot  
****Izuru & Momo**

Kira sat at his desk, three tidy piles of paperwork the only decoration. He is what I think of as, 'too handsome'. His blond hair is always perfectly styled. His brows are a perfect arch that most girls would kill for. Blue eyes that rivaled a summer sky and were surrounded by thick, dark lashes made me burn with envy. Even his perfect peaches-and-cream skin tone shouted that he was too good for you. His only saving grace was his personality. Or, at least, it used to be.

I remembered him from our academy days. He was never full of himself; even coming from a rich family didn't make him hard to like. He was friendly and warm. I never thought that anyone looked down on or disliked Izuru, not even a little bit. When Renji was shown up at Kido practice and then gave Izuru a drubbing in our sword handling class, I thought that finally, Izuru was human. He'd managed not to make a friend.  
I saw him later that same afternoon, laughing and talking to Renji like they'd known each other all their lives.

Yes, Izuru and I used to be much different. I had a love of life that nothing seemed to dim. Izuru always had a nice word or a kind gesture for everyone. We've since been trained, like animals, to do the emotional bidding of our masters. Izuru has been taught by the master of manipulation, Ichimaru. Subservience and the ability to instantly follow even the most questionable orders were stamped onto his soul.

I find myself in the same boat. Aizen-taicho only gave me what I wanted or needed when I showed my dependence on him. I was a brainless mouthpiece, a tool to be used against my friends without my consent or knowledge. In many ways, we were the perfect fukutaicho. We were the mascots that our respective divisions looked up to. Not really part of the team, not really on the sidelines.

Standing here, looking at Kira, I wonder where I went so wrong. He is doing paperwork, running his division until he either becomes captain, or has a captain named over him. He's not the recluse that I have become. Not only that, but he's becoming more the man I used to know, and my heart is so happy for him. He's reclaiming friendships and honor.

I wonder what he would say about me? My almost total lack of progress; the way I cannot seem to make Aizen the villain, even five months after his death. He is, and always will be, my captain. I mourned for so long after I was revived that I was taken off of active duty. There is no mistaking the fact that even my staunchest friends keep their distance. There is only one who truly understands me. In many ways Izuru could suffer for our friendship, but that's the kind of man he is.

"Oh, Momo-chan, I didn't see you there - is it time for lunch already?"

"Yes," I smile at his sweet expression of concern, "It's my treat today, all right?"

**

* * *

AN/ **As requested by VanillaSwirlsOfDoom. Hey, don't get snippy because she got two days in a row. I have about 10 spaces left, so if you've been holding back, this may be your last chance to request. Thanks to all the wonderful people who have made requests and stuck around to read them. Hey, all you other folks, too! Thanks.


	44. Wings

**Wings  
****Juushiro & Yoruichi**

Kisuke left me with Yoruichi at the spare room he used as a dressing room of sorts. Inside was my brand new gigai. I had never owned one before, but he made the best, or so they tell me. Orihime was still down in the training area with Shinji, and I hoped they'd be done soon. Today was the last I would see of her for a time, and I was almost missing her already.

"Have you been listening, Juushiro?" Yoruichi's voice cut through my wandering thoughts.

"Of course. Kisuke said it all before. I should leave it on for a minimum of three hours after I put it on for the first time. It will take some time to adjust, and I may feel vertigo. Is that about it?"

"What's with the girl?"

Leave it to Yoruichi to say things straight out. "Surely Kisuke told you we're soul mates?"

"Yes, but we both know that's a pile of horse manure, Juushiro. What you're doing with her, it's wrong." Her mocha skin glowed with a soft luminosity due to the sun streaming into the window that lit the hallway. Her bright golden eyes were fierce, as usual. Even at a ceremonial tea party they'd be fierce, and the thought made me smile. She was just as beautiful as I remembered. I hadn't had a lot of time to see or talk to her the last time she came to the Soul Society.

I put on a smile, "It's not, and you know _that_ to be the truth. Why is it wrong? Because she's young?"

"There's that, but you know, those laws were in place for a reason. I hunted down the treasonous Reapers who did what you're doing. If their human was dead, they were miserable bastards who went to their execution with an air of relief. Relief! And you want to saddle yourself with that? You want to condemn yourself to a lifetime of sadness after she dies?"

"No, I don't." I touched her bare shoulder, feeling the shiver she tried to hide, "What's this really about, Yoru-chan?"

She turned around, her long dark purple hair whipping just in front of me, "Why did we do it, Juushiro?"

I sighed tiredly, "You left me, remember?" Her head dropped low as I continued, "You used to say I was beautiful, Yoru-chan, and I believed you. You used to say you loved me, and I believed that too." I saw her wrap her arms around herself, "I was too weak for you."

"I was the weak one, Juu-kun."

I nodded, we had some really amazing months together. That was over 150 years ago, and thinking about her leaving still made my insides burn. I felt her rejection like an arrow though my heart, even after all this time. "I know."

"You really love her, then?"

"Yes."

"Is she more fun than I was?" She turned her face back to me, a single tear tracking down a smooth cheek. She was crying for me?

"Not yet. She's still young, after all."

Yoruichi smiled wider then, "I trained her initially, Juu. She's dangerous, more than anyone suspects."

"I know that, too." She folded her arms under what I knew to be spectacular breasts. Suddenly I felt Orihime's reiatsu get a little closer, and I knew my reminisces with the woman in front of me would have to stop. "She told me something once, about regret."

Yoruichi's eyes smiled up at me, "And what was this pearl of wisdom?"

"If a frog had wings, he wouldn't bump his ass when he hopped."

Yoruichi burst out laughing, and I smiled at the reaction. "You know something, Juushiro?" I tilted my head, waiting for her to finish, "That last time I wished I had wings was the day I stupidly left your side." With the speed of a rattlesnake, she pressed her dark, wind chapped lips against mine. When she pulled away a mere half-second later she smirked, "I hope that leaves you wishing for wings, too."

**

* * *

AN/** As requested by SaigoNoHikari. This can conceivably be called a one-off from my story Apperception. I just wrote this scene where Yourichi and Juushiro joke about seeing each other naked before. It seemed like the perfect time to get into it… That and I am so comfy in the Apperception world. A big thanks to my readers. I still have like seven spots left. Anyone want to suggest for the prompt of 'Gothic'? Anyhow, please review, you know it makes me so happy to see your smiling avatars when I get up in the morning…


	45. Art Medium

**Art Medium  
****Tessai & Rukia**

Rukia sat at the low table, her legs carefully tucked under herself, and pulled out her art book and a package of colored pencils. With a small smile, she selected her black pencil and began to draw their latest assignment on the paper. The huge hollow had been scary looking in the flesh, but on paper, it was nothing more than the stupid monster it should be. Drawing in Ichigo made her smile, his spiky hair poking between bunny ears was so much better than the real Ichigo.

She continued for a time, concentration writ large on her face. That's probably how she was surprised by the deep voice of Urahara's helper, Tessai.

"Kuchiki-san, it's nice to see you here," his deep bass notes rumbled next to her ear.

She looked up, "Oh, Tessai-san, how're you doing? Urahara-san's not working you too hard, I hope." Rukia picked up the orange pencil, and prepared to color in Ichigo's hair.

"Oh, no worse than usual," Tessai's smile was wide as he watched the girl draw. "I see that you use colored pencils."

"Oh, yes?" She looked back up at the man, and held the pencil out for inspection, "I bought them in a art supply store, they're very smooth, and the colors are nice."

"So they are, so they are." The man rubbed his smooth chin, "And what grade of paper is that?"

"Paper grade?" Rukia closed the tablet, and showed him the front, "It says sketch pad." She shrugged, "I'm sketching, so I thought it was appropriate."

"Mmm." Tessai took a few steps away, and Rukia heard the sound of a drawer being drawn then closed before he came back. "This is a drawing pad," Tessai handed the notebook to Rukia, who touched the surface of the paper inside.

"Wow," she started, "It's a little rough, and the paper feels heavier."

"You're right, it's perfect for colored pencil, for example." He gestured at her pile of pencils, "May I?" At her nod, he picked up a purple pencil and quickly drew Rukia.

"Oh, I love it, Tessai-san!" Her eager hands reached back up for the book, "Can I try?"

It was his turn to nod. He sank to sit next to her, "You know, why don't you keep that book. I can always get another one."

Rukia's eyes sparkled with happiness, "That's so sweet of you! I'm sure my drawing skills will improve."

"Improve? Oh, no, you're an excellent artist already!"

Her face fell a little, "Everyone says my drawings suck. Well, everyone except Ukitake-taicho. He prefers my reports be turned in with illustrations. He said so one time."

"No one would know better than your taicho, Rukia-san. I think your drawings are very good. On this new art medium, they'll really shine! Think of how impressed Ukitake-taicho will be."

"He will be impressed." Rukia smiled at the tall man, "Thank you so much, I'd better finish making my report."

**

* * *

AN/** When I saw this prompt, I stole the spot for Tessai and Rukia. I can't remember if it was an episode or an omake, but in it, Tessai is drawing everything Urahara is saying, and Rukia is all impressed, while Ichigo tells him his pictures are just as disturbing as Rukia's. LOL It was funny. Thank you for taking the time to read this little bit. I really love and appreciate it when you take the time to review.


	46. Battle

**Battle  
****Shunsui & Nanao**

"No, I'm not going to go there, Shunsui. Just go, get out of here." Nanao's voice was low and shaking in barely contained fury, "I can't stand the sight of you right now."

"If not now," Shun backed slowly toward the door, "then when?"

"How about in a million years," she tossed off. She knew it would hurt him. It was her intention. If he was so willing to snap her soul in half, damn if she would not play along.

"Nanao-chan!"

"Don't you Nanao-chan me, Kyoraku. Go!"

The larger than life captain of the Eighth Division hurriedly moved to the door as Nanao's hand began to glow with the beginning of a kido spell. "Fine, Nanao," he twisted the knob with one hand, the other held out as if to beseech this goddess burning with anger, "you should know I'm sorry; though, truly, I didn't mean anything by it."

"And you think hurting me on accident, by not thinking, is okay?" Nanao lowered her hand, "Shunsui, you can't just apologize, and make everything better." The fury had gone off her face, replaced with dull resignation, "I thought we could work things out, I really thought I could love you."

He clicked the knob closed, "You can, I know you can!" His voice was trembling, "Please don't say that, Nanao. I _already_ love _you_."

"I know you do, but I can't stand being her substitute." Nanao's face was turned up, a vain attempt to keep her tears from spilling over pale cheeks. "I know why I cannot do even the slightest thing without you by my side. I know why being out of your sight makes you nervous. I know why I would not be allowed to battle my way out of a wet paper bag. I am not her, Shunsui. Not her."

"You don't...!" He sputtered indignantly. "You will never understand until it happens to you," it was Shunsui's turn to rage, "Lisa; she meant everything to me. When she brought you to my division, and announced that she wanted to raise you, I tried to make her take you back to whatever corner you crawled out of. You would surely have been found by a patrol when you were old enough to go to the academy, like everyone else in the Rukon. But no, Lisa said that you were special, so I gave in." Nanao's face was openly curious as she faced him, her tears streaming down her face as he continued, "We were closer than we should have been. She knew every intimate secret, she was almost as close to me as Juushiro. About as close to me as you are, Nanao."

"Tell me what happened," her voice was low and shaking as she slumped into a cushy chair. Shunsui took the opposite chair and went on with his story.

"She was impetuous. I couldn't keep her down. She was loud, unsuited to paperwork, curious, and ready to fight. In fact, I'd say she was almost your opposite, personality wise." Nanao knew this part of the story, so she nodded warily as Shun continued, "You remember the night she disappeared?"

This was new to Nanao. Not that Lisa-san had disappeared, because Nanao remembered that night very well. Shunsui had been on pins and needles when she'd seen him that evening. It was the first of many evenings thereafter that Shunsui had held her close as they read books together. Those had been her favorite memories growing up. Too bad she saw them colored now though an adult's clouded vision. "I remember," is all she said.

He nodded, "That night, we captains were supposed to meet in secret. Instead, she had stood outside, and listened in. I can't tell you what happened in the meeting or that night. Believe me, this would be so much easier if I could. Mostly, because I did not see what happened after the meeting. The fact that it's Top Secret plays it's part as well." At this Shunsui shrugged his shoulders, "I still wish I knew what happened." He sighed, wiping his hand across his eyes, as if to speed along the vision, "As I said, she was eavesdropping on our meeting. There were some decisions made, and I didn't fully agree with one of them. I spoke up and shortly she revealed that she'd been hiding. I sent her into the unknown. All I said was, 'Off you go.'" He shook his head, "And she left. I never saw her again. I sent her into battle, Nanao. She never came back, and I still mourn her loss. I didn't love her like I love you. Do you understand?"

"Then why…"

"Why do I say you remind me of her?" Shunsui smiled, "You're both passionate about your position. You both are so beautiful to me, and precious in your own way. And I couldn't give you up, Nanao. I will always protect you, even if you don't wish it. Even if I have to blackmail the entire Seireitei, you will remain by my side."

* * *

**AN/** As requested by rainy-lullaby. This story takes place just before the Vizoreds made their whereabouts known. I hope this makes up for last night. I'm sick as a dog, if it sucked, I'll excuse myself that way. :) I wish to thank my readers for sticking with me. I love you guys.


	47. Vortex

**Vortex  
****Uuryu & Soifon**

Soifon walked out of the captain's meeting, discomfort writ large in her features. It was unusual to say the least. She never left a meeting early. More unsettling was the face that she never ever seemed to look uncomfortable with anything. But, in this instance, she was disquieted. As she strode with purpose toward a boy sitting awkwardly on a bench, Soul Reapers suddenly scattered, each knowing instinctively that they had better things to do.

Soifon did not see them. Instead, she kept her hard graphite eyes on a tall, slim young man. He sat on the bench, and to her eyes he was young indeed. His midnight hair swung when he turned his head to regard her. Glasses twinkled in the light and reminded her painfully of another man who used to resemble this boy somewhat. Bright blue eyes burned out of an arrogantly cold face. Yes, he was the spitting image of his grandfather.

"Where's Kurosaki?" His voice was even but laced with annoyance, as if he'd had the chance to ask the question several times already. She knew he hadn't.

She forced her mouth to curl slightly, "I am Soifon, Captain of the Second Division," she stated bluntly, "You are Ishida Uuryu, correct?" She knew very well who this boy with the thin shoulders was.

"I am, and I asked you a question, Soul Reaper." Soifon frowned then, and didn't even try to conceal her dislike of his abrupt tone. She'd tried being polite. With a grunt, she settled into the bench, turning her body to face his.

"Kurosaki is being seen by Kyoraku-taicho and the others right now." Kyoraku being named the temporary head of the Gotei 13 had not come as a surprise to her. She suspected for ages that that flowered kimono hid more than a belly full of sake. "I am here to talk to you, Ishida-san."

"I don't know what I can tell you that Kurosaki cannot. But, talk, if it makes you happy."

How did she get sucked into this? Like his grandfather before him, he was a whirlpool of distrust. Of course, they had broken trust first, so she steadied her emotions.

I was in the Special Operations force before I was Captain," she began. She glanced up, to make sure he was listening, "I knew your grandfather."

Uuryu's brows knit, "Sounds like he knew altogether too many of you."

"I will not apologize for Kurotsuchi-taicho or the things that happened to your grandfather. Where would I start?" An embarrassed blush burned at her neck, and she snugged her haori closer before continuing, "I was in charge of the men who were supposed to keep tabs on the Quincy."

"They failed."

"I know, and they've long since been punished for their incompetence." The vortex was pulling her down even more quickly than she wished. She felt tired and sad all of the sudden. The boy was looking out over the roof tops and spires of the Seireitei, a small frown on his face as she studied it. She felt a phantom twinge in the arm that was no longer there. It had been acting as her conscience for the past week. She listened to it again, "I am sorry for that, though."

"You know, I had given up on you people." Uuryu's blue eyes settled on her, his mouth was set in a grim line. "I'd been taught to despise you. Not only for what you did to my grandfather, but to the whole Quincy race." A single crystalline tear tracked down his cheek, catching the light of the falling sun momentarily. She felt the wet quicken in her own eyes as she watched the Quincy child struggle to remain calm. "But, this is the first time I've heard an apology. Even though nothing will ever excuse you for exterminating a whole race of people, I forgive you for my grandfather."

"He was a good man," Soifon's voice broke on the last, and she stood. Walking a few steps away, she turned suddenly, "Thank you."

**

* * *

An/** As requested by Kaito713. Everytime I write Uuryu, I become a little more fond of him. From the first story to the last, I want to thank my readers. You're the magic that makes me do this. Thank you.


	48. Progress

**Progress  
****Hanataro & Rukia**

Have you ever wanted something? Not the kind of wanting that a couple of dollars might fix; no, have you ever wanted something so badly you could feel it? Taste it like thick honey on your tongue? If you have, you will understand this. I want Rukia Kuchiki.

If my brother were still alive, he might have some sage advice, he was always popular with the ladies after all. If I could see Ganju more often, maybe he'd have something to say about it. All of that confidence had to have a base in reality, right? But there's only me, Hanataro Yamada, seventh seat in the fourth division. _I am doomed._

When I saw her for the first time, sitting in that white robe, as if to proclaim that she was already dead, I couldn't tear my eyes away. Her shiny black hair framed a sweetheart face. Her large midnight eyes dominated her countenance. At the time they had always looked either defiant or sad. The first time I saw them at peace, I was gone. She stole my heart with a shy smile and the request that I just call her Rukia.

That first day turned into two, turned into three. Everyday I brought her food, swept her cell, and talked to her. She spoke of Ichigo, and when I met him, I knew why she would have all that faith in one young man. I would never even have the courage or will to try and break her out. Where would we go, what would I do? I was born to be a part of the Seireitei, and in my complacency, I could do nothing. When she was moved, I felt like a knife had been twisted in my gut.

I still can't believe the luck that found me face to face with Ichigo and Ganju. That day changed my life as Ichigo seems to change everyone he touches. We went on a wild quest to save one lowly Soul Reaper. Low to everyone else except Ichigo and I. And Renji, of course, I can't forget him can I? We didn't save her with that first thrust, just like I had thought, but we didn't give up. Eventually Rukia was saved, and that was more than I had dared to hope.

She thanked me a few days later, when I went to check on her after the ordeal. That was the first time I really realized I wanted to be with her more than anything. The next time I saw her was after a training accident. I wrapped her bleeding leg, and took delight in the feel of her skin on mine. I began to look forward to seeing her. Unfortunately, as a member of the fourth, I don't often leave division grounds. And Rukia had her own life in the thirteenth, and as a noble of the Kuchiki clan.

A knock sounded on the door to my room, "Come in." My thoughts were becoming depressing.

"Yamada-san, how does the day find you?" The voice of my captain floated ahead of her smiling visage.

Bowing slightly, I asked, "What may I do for you, Unohana-taicho?"

"Ukitake-taicho needs his medicines, and Kiyone-san can't come for them. Would you mind running them over for me?"

"Of course not, taicho," I answered, a smile blooming on my face, "I can take it right away."

"That's good, Yamada-san," she held a couple of vials out, "anyone at the thirteenth can take these directly to Ukitake-taicho. You may also leave them with him, he should be in the office today."

She handed over the medicine, and I left my room with another hasty bow in her direction. Finally, a reason to go and see Rukia. It was a step in the right direction, it was _progress_! I simply couldn't wait.

**

* * *

AN/ **As requested by Panzerraptor. I wanted to make this fluffy, but I don't feel fluffy right now. Hopefully, I can pull it together tomorrow for Shin-chan and Orihime. My readers are amazing. So are my reviewers, thank you for every word!


	49. Upside Down

**Upside Down  
****Shinji & Orihime**

I ran my fingers down the shiogi of Sakanade's blade. She was such a bitch; like most women she enjoyed turning my life inside out. And like most women, she was smooth, warm and inviting. She also smelled good, and to that, I smiled. Slipping the katana into it's sheath, I leapt off the telephone pole to land right in front of Orihime's apartment.

"Oi! Orihime-chan!" I intentionally made my voice a little too loud. Let the whole world know that I had managed to grab the attention of this gorgeous woman. I loved everything about her. Her burnt orange hair that reminded me of sunset over the ocean. Her honey-brown eyes that had melted my heart like ice on a summer's day. I loved the way her hand fit in mine, the way kisses heated my core, the way her body fit against mine when we were close.

I saw her face appear at a window overlooking the street, and her face bloomed into a bright smile. The light went out of that window, and soon she was thumping down the stairs, "Shinji-kun!" Her lips like velvet rubies touched mine in a brief flare of heat, "What was it you wanted to see me for?"

"I need a reason ta see ya, 'hime?" My mouth curled into a grin.

She answered with a playful punch, "No, but you always seem to have a reason."

"Ah, you wound me, Orihime-chan," I teased back, folding her hand into mine. "I did have a reason, actually. Have you seen my zanpakuto?"

"Yeah." She scrunched her face in an adorably confused look, "I've seen it before, why?"

"Do you know what she does?" I _knew_ she didn't know the answer to this one.

"Well, sure!" she smiled at my surprise, "I asked Mashiro-tan, and she told me that it casts an optical illusion, making your enemies disoriented and you can attack from almost anywhere, and they won't know until you've hit them where you were."

"Right." I seethed inside. Damn Mashiro for ruining my fun! The smile ratcheted up, "That's not all." I pulled Sakanade from the sheath, showing Orihime her shining length under a bright streetlight. "Meet Sakanade." I held her out to Orihime, and she touched the mune, running her lithe fingers down Sakanade's backside. In my mind, the spirit moaned in pleasure.

I had to fight the feeling of doing something I wasn't really ready to do with her yet. "Uh, you can move your fingers now." My voice was shaky. Orihime lifted her hand, her face betraying her hurt. "Sorry, that felt..," I paused, allowing my eyes to darken with lust, "real, real good."

"Oh," her mouth was soft and yielding in the twilight as I pulled her closer for a deeper kiss. Our bodies pressed together and her fingernails scratched lightly down my shirt. "Shinji," she whispered against my mouth, "What's this all about?"

"Ya turn me upside down, Orihime," I let her go, her silky hair sliding through my fingers. I held Sakanade's gleaming length out once again, touching the blade, "And she'll help me return the favor." I held out my hand, and Orihime stepped closer, her hand grasped mine tightly. "Collapse."

Sakanade extended into her shikai form, making Orihime's eyes wide, "She's beautiful." Orihime smiled, "What's that scent?"

"It's her. Hold on tight, Orihime, love. She's about to change your world view." With that, the world seemingly flipped on it head. Orihime opened her mouth, but I didn't allow her to scream. Instead, I pushed my fingers into her hair and kissed her hard. She met the force with equal fervor. Lips, tongue and teeth, we ate each other down like sweet candy. "I love you, Orihime."

"I know," she whispered before renewing the kiss.

**

* * *

AN/** this is my baby. Oh, how I long for a decent story for these two. I mean, I've read a few, and they were good, but short. Epic! Their love should be freaking EPIC! *calms down* Er, shiogi is the term for the flat of a katana style blade. The mune is the opposite of the blade. It is thin and blunt. Perfectly safe to touch. A shout to the ever lovin' Sovereign Reign for telling me it wasn't that bad. LOL Any errors are mine. My dear readers, thank you so much for giving it a read!


	50. Unseen

**Unseen  
****Renji & Tatsuki**

Renji walked the long corridors of the sixth division. His eyes were down and his mouth in a moue. You could say that he was lost in thought and you'd be right. Even the people who knew him could not make him look up from his brown study. He was truly shut down to the world.

All he can think about these days is Ichigo's friend. No, not the voluptuous red-head. She was worth a thought or two, but no. A face dominated by wide indigo eyes and shining raven hair flashed in his mind's eye, and he shook his head. If only it could be Rukia, then his life could go back to how it was. He liked his old life.

His old life was relatively safe and smooth. His taicho wasn't as bad as people made him out to be. He didn't have a single friend who he couldn't count on for nearly every possibility a night might bring. But now, a different kind of ebon colored hair dominated his thoughts. Ebon hair that framed wide dark chocolate eyes fit to melt any heart. Unfortunately, his heart had chosen her to melt for.

Heavy steps sounded in the near-empty breezeway. Renji could not stop thinking about her. He wanted to stop; if he could use his zanpakuto on himself to cut her out he surely would. It was someone's idea of a perfectly horrible joke. The death god and the living girl. He pushed out a deep sigh. His mind flashed back to three weeks ago.

He had been with Ichigo in the living world, a routine assignment - hollow hunting. They'd gone their separate ways to hunt one that seemed to be able to slip past them working as a team. So, he'd suggested that they come at it from front and back. Whoever found it would signal for the other, and engage until the other could trap it in the pincer move. It was a pretty decent plan.

It didn't seem to be working, though. He shook his soul pager, but there was no activity on it at all. He sent his reiatsu questing for the hollow's signature, not his best move, but it would work if the monster were close enough. Instead, he found a young woman. She was just sitting in the park, her startlingly white gi grabbing his attention. Her head was tilted back, her eyes closed. "It's not safe to sleep out here, you know?"

"Yeah," she smiled, though her eyes didn't open, "I've heard that there's all kinds of creeps out at night."

"Mmm," Renji had smiled back, dropping out of the sky to land close to her bench, "You're lucky it's just me."

Her head moved in his direction, and an eye cracked open, "Renji, right?"

"How do.."

"Ichigo," she opened both eyes, and sat facing him, "after the winter war, he promised no more secrets. I ask, he spills his guts."

"That's dangerous." Renji smiled, "I wonder what you had to do to get him to agree to that."

Her brows raised, and a bright smile bloomed on her face, "You want to know?" Renji nodded and Tatsuki continued, "Simple enough. I dropped him in front of half of our class."

"Dropped Ichigo?" His laughter filled the air, "Oh, just wait until I tell Rukia, she's gonna die. You don't look that tough to me to be honest. Are you telling the truth?"

"Are you challenging me?"

His smile widened further, his garnet eyes brightening in the moonlight, "Bring it on."

She was out of the bench in a flash, and Renji's surprised gasp made her smile. She radiated strength like heat from a furnace. Renji reacted to that heat, he wanted to be closer. One stupid step forward was all it took. She swung hard, landing an uppercut on his jaw.

"Oh my god!" Tatsuki's eyes darkened with concern, "I didn't mean to hit you that hard, are you all right?" She reached out to touch his face. In Renji's condition, he didn't complain or do much of anything except lean into that hand. The same that had just rattled his teeth, now cupped his cheek.

He closed his eyes, and put his hand on hers, "I believe it now. Tell me your name?"

"Arisawa Tatsuki." Her voice was soft in the night.

"Abarai Renji." He turned away from her, and started his dazed walk out of the park.

"Will we ever see each other again?"

His heart pounded in his chest. It was forbidden, "That remains unseen." But when had that ever stopped him?

If he could have seen her, he would have seen her face fall, her hands sliding helplessly down her body, "I'm sorry."

"I didn't say no." With that, he used shunpo, and went looking for Ichigo. He had more important things to do than hollow hunt now. Like tell his best friend that he was in lust with his best friend.

**

* * *

AN/** Another excellent call by Nipsy. No other notes, everything is coming out all crazy right now. So, thanks for reading! This is our half way point, I hope you'll be with me for the last fifty stories.


	51. Flag

**Flag  
****Toshiro & Rukia**

"Rukia-san, do you have a minute?" The voice came from right behind me. Not above, like usual, but right beside me so I didn't crane my head to speak. "Hitsuguya-taicho, good morning, what can I do for you?"

"You know the layout of Karakura Town?"

I shrugged, "I suppose I would know more than anyone else here." I searched his face, "May I ask why?"

"I just wanted to go down and take a look at the infrastructure as part of the sou-taicho's plans for the upcoming Winter War."

His overlarge turquoise eyes looked directly into mine. I wondered if he had always been this intense, or if it was _my_ perceptions that had changed. "Oh, of course, Hitsuguya-taicho, I'd be happy to show you around down there. Just let me tell Ukitake-taicho and my nii-sama where we're going, all right?"

"I've already cleared it with Ukitake," he said, "and Kuchiki was the one who recommended you to me."

I smiled, "Then let's not waste any more time, shall we?" He retuned the smile, and if I hadn't been searching his face, I would have missed the darkening of his cheeks. I knew it wasn't cold, it was still summer. No, he had a secret, and I hoped that we shared the same one.

When we got down to the Living World, I had expected that he would tell me why we were really there. Maybe he needed to buy a gift for Matsumoto or Hinamori or something. I hadn't thought that the sou-taicho particularly cared about a potential battle ground. I didn't think there was much he could do about the place a battle would be thought. But, he asked to see the parameter of the town. I don't shunpo as well as he does, so he took my hand as we glided though the sky. I pointed out the biggest things that we needed to watch for; schools, bridges and monuments went by with not so much as a word.

Next, he insisted we quarter the town. Karakura isn't that huge, but still, that's a lot of work for almost nothing. Again, he held my hand in his, as we started out. He asked a few questions, and I answered them as best as I could. I pointed out homes of the known high reiatsu humans in the town like the Kurosaki and Ishida residences. He looked at them, and we continued on.

I had to wonder what was the real reason we were here. Although he'd been vague enough about the mission originally that what we were doing could be the real reason, I felt in my gut that he was making excuses. Excuses to be with me, far from prying eyes in the Soul Society. We ended the quartering near the edge of town, where there was a huge green sward.

A few tiny children and their parents sat in the middle where there was a play area. The green was littered with picnic benches and surrounded by a jogging track. "This is my favorite park," I closed my eyes, tilting my head in the sunlight, "I used to come here to think after I got trapped in Urahara's gigai." I opened my eyes again, to see him looking off in the distance. "Are we done here then, Hitsuguya-taicho?"

His bright eyes found mine, and they looked almost, "Yes, I suppose we are."

"Are you upset about something, taicho? Did I.."

He interrupted me, his voice lowering to a more normal level, "I surrender, Rukia-san. If I had a white flag, I'd wave it."

"I'm sorry?" I was confused. I had no idea what he could possibly be talking about.

He chuckled then, low and short lived, "Are you? Sorry, I mean?"

I shook my head, "Tell me what I did, and I will apologize, or make things right with you."

With a smooth movement, he lay his hand on my arm, "You are irresistible, can you fix that? Apologize, and make me try and forget?"

"Why would you want me to?" I dropped my head entirely, my eyes shyly grazing the ground at his feet when he tipped my face back up to meet his gaze, his long fingers stroked under my chin.

"Does that mean…?" His grip on my chin was tighter as he drew me close.

I closed my eyes, closing the last distance between us, "I think so." We kissed, and it was everything a first kiss should be. Sweet and gentle, chaste in it's newness.

**

* * *

AN/ **A request by SnowCrystals. Their love I always imagine is sort of like a glacier. Slow moving but powerful… *squee* Thanks again, everyone! I am sorry about the lateness of the posting, if anyone noticed…LOL


	52. Princess

**Princess  
****Nnoitra & Nel**

"And what have you to say about out newest recruit, Odelschwanck-san?" Aizen's smooth, dark voice came off the dais like something dark and slow moving.

Nel's head bowed before her master, "Aizen-sama, I feel that Jiruga-san is not yet fit to join the ranks of your Espada. He lacks both discipline and discretion." She raised her face to the gently smiling lord of Los Noches. "He is strong, though, my lord. I believe he can be salvaged with some training."

Aizen leaned forward, propping his chin on his fist, "I trust your judgment, Odelschwanck-san. You may train him, as well."

"Aizen-sama!" Nel's outburst made Aizen sit straight.

"You have something to add, Tricera?"

"No," she dropped her face again, so he could not see the anger brewing on it. Her voice she held steady, "It shall be as you command, Aizen-sama."

She strode toward the door away from the throne room. With a curt gesture, she beckoned the tall man to follow. She hoped that he was, because she was currently too upset to think about being given the charge to train the ill-bred lout. With a shake of her head, she sent those thoughts away. Aizen-sama must be obeyed, and his command was to teach Nnoitra-san manners.

She could both feel and hear his footsteps behind her, "Now wha', you gonna teach me sommat?"

"My first lesson should be how to speak like a civilized being," her tone was acerbic.

He didn't seem bothered, "Whatever floats yo boat."

She spun on her heel to face him, and he stopped with a little lurch, "Jiruga-san, you will treat me with respect! I don't go around showing off my strength, but know this: I can blow you right out of your boots!" Her chest heaved; with a gasp of surprised embarrassment, she reached out and slapped him when she saw where his one violet eye had landed, "How dare you? Just who do you think you are?"

He smiled, though he was rubbing his cheek, "Ya know who I am, woman."

"You are the little urchin boy who would be the king."

"No," he smirked, "I will settle for bein' the prince."

"If you are royalty, what does that make me?" Her mouth turned up in amusement.

His smile widened, showing his teeth in a bright flash, "If you keep it up, you can be the princess."

**

* * *

AN/** A request from eelgirl13. I like this pairing. According to the Bleach Wiki, Nel's name has undergone a little change. No need to tell me about it, ok? LOL By the by, I have two spots left! Who wants to take them?


	53. Prince

**Prince  
****Sado & Yachiru**

Sado walked into the shadowy confines of Zaraki's private quarters. The gentle giant looked around, not really surprised at the things he saw littering the outer rooms. There were Mercenary magazines, bits of weapons, a couple of articles of clothing that are too small to be any other than Yachiru's. And an alarming amount of toys. With a tiny recoil, Sado realized that not all the toys were whole. There's nothing quite as disquieting more than broken dolls.

"You're here, that's great," Madarame smiled his face splitting grin, "We haven't had a night out in forever!"

Yumichika tossed his hair in a pretty gesture, "We haven't been clubbing with the captain in a very long time."

He looked closer at the two men, noticing that they were indeed dressed to go to the real world. And they were literally dressed to kill. Idly, he wondered if they were going with anyone else; Ichigo had said he was too busy to watch Yachiru with him tonight. "You look good," he said, his deep rumble filling the room.

Zaraki came out of the hallway, a small pink haired body on his shoulder. The body was dressed, not in her usual shihakusho, but green footie pajamas printed with tiny pink ducks. He didn't bother hiding his smile.

"You remember Yasutora," Zaraki pulled the struggling girl off his shoulder, "don't kill him, okay?"

"How likely is that?" Sado watched the scowl on her tiny face grow.

Ikkaku and Yumichika traded glances, "Not very," Ikkaku answered in a less than upbeat way.

Sado's brows raised, but he managed a smile, "Well then, muchacha, what do you want to do?"

"I wanna go with Ken-chan, Cue-ball, and Feathers to the dance!"

The men all turned at the door way, and Kenpachi sighed, "Ya cain't come, munchkin. It's already yer bed time." With a frown for the tall boy, he added, "She can have a snack, a glass of water, and a story." His eyes fell lower to the girl, "Then, lights out. See ya in th' mornin'." They filed out, and Sado was left alone with the fury that is Yachiru.

"Ok, then, Tiger…"

He interrupted, "How about el tigre?"

"Huh?"

"For my nickname," he smiled as he knelt down to her level.

Her slow smile replaced the grumpy face, "Ok, el tigre," he nodded, "Can I have ice cream as a snack?"

"No, I don't think that's very conducive to sleep. Pick something else."

She rolled her dark garnet eyes, "Fine! I'll have a banana." She ran from the room; as he straitened, she reappeared, banana in hand and half peeled. In a matter of seconds she had shed the banana's skin, and offered him half the fruit. He gladly accepted, and they finished quickly. To his surprise, she yawned.

"Did you want your water now, or after the story?"

"After I brush my teeth. That's when Yumi gives it."

"You'd better get to it then, muchacha."

She led the way deeper into her home, "What does that mean?"

"Muchacha? It means 'girl'."

She laughed, "It's not very descriptive, but I like it." She touched the plate beside the door that operated the light, flooding the bath with luminescence. Sado stood, and as he watched the young-seeming girl brush her teeth, he felt at peace. He didn't think that many people would associate that feeling with Yachiru. He wondered if she was really sweet natured, or was she sweet with him only? Shortly, she finished, and hopped down off the stool. With child-like zest, she slapped off the light, and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward her bedroom.

He helped her into bed, and tucked her comforter up to her chin, "Now where do you keep your books?"

"Can you tell me a story? I've read all my books."

He grinned again, "Sure muchacha. What do you want the story to be about?"

Her sleepy eyes gazed up at him, "A wonderful prince."

"And the beautiful young princess?"

She quietly nodded. With another slow smile he started, "Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince…"

"Of tigers."

**

* * *

AN/** Hasty's brainchild, thanks! Poor Yachiru, I'm always so torn at making her seem young, or growing her up. Isn't she like a hundred years old? LOL Jeeze. I'd hate to be a kid that long. My readers are very important to me, and I appreciate you guys! It wouldn't hurt to drop a line, now, would it?


	54. Queen

**Queen  
****Aizen & Orihime**

"- I'm coming in." I turned away from the lonely view of my only window. Ulquiorra's cold and even lonelier presence interrupted my solitude. "It seems like you've somehow become aware…"

"...Sado-kun isn't dead." My voice betrayed that I was not positive about this fact as I wanted to be.

The Espada turned his face, and spoke in his mechanical voice, "Despite the fact that he was explicitly ordered to wait in his own domain, that idiot Nnoitra strayed from the rest of the group." His virulent green eye found mine.

"He isn't dead," I said, anger raising in my body.

Outside, I heard the bump and rattle of the trolley that held my dinner, as Ulquiorra turned back toward the door, "Enter." The door whooshed, and a drone rolled the trolley inside, "Here's your meal. Eat."

I turned from the scene, only to address the man over my shoulder, "I don't want it."

"It's your duty to stay alive until Aizen-sama calls upon you; eat!" His frighten pale face showed the edge of anger, or at least irritation, and inwardly I smiled. "Or, would you like me to force it down your throat? Stick a needle in your perfect skin and feed you intravenously?"

"Sado-kun isn't dead." My voice was just as cold and steady as his was.

He stepped closer his voice growing warm, "You are being truly obstinate. It doesn't matter either way." I heard his clothing rustle as he stood just behind me now, "Do you want me to tell you he's still alive? Disgusting. Why are you caught up over who lives or dies? The fact is, all of your nakama will eventually be destroyed; don't act like it's a big deal when one person got ahead of himself."

I frowned, and whirled to face him, "Stop it!"

"If it were me," at this, his eyes sparked with sudden cruelty, "I would be filled with anger at the pathetic nature of those who came here ignorant of their power and reality."

I could not stop my feet, and I stepped to close the distance with a slap that resounded in the sparse room. His head recoiled with the effort, but he looked back at me, his eyes still as they were. I might as well had not even touched him. I could feel my brown eyes filling with tears when the door opened again. I had heard nothing but Ulquiorra's scathing words, and the slap that I had delivered that meant nothing to his heartless strength. I trembled as I beheld Sosuke Aizen standing in the rectangle of light. The illusion of the halo around him from the outside hall, made me gasp in surprise.

His voice was warm and slow, like thick honey, "Ulquiorra-san, have you harmed our guest?"

"She will not eat, Aizen-sama." His head was bowed, one hand rested on the guard of his sword.

"I did not ask if she would not eat, I asked if she has come to harm at your hands."

"No, my lord, only indirectly." He looked up, the pink spot I had put on him was clearly visible.

Aizen's rich brown eyes found mine, his smile sweet and gentle, "You did this to my Espada, Orihime?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama." I turned my face away. If I were not here, in danger, my friends would not be either. If Aizen killed me now, he would not need to worry about more than vengeance. No one would avenge me, a traitor in deed if not heart.

This time, I heard his slow careful steps as he walked to me. His surprisingly soft, hot fingers tilted my head up, to meet those dark eyes again, "What would you have of me, Orihime?"

"Make it so my friends will live," I breathed, "it's all I ever wanted."

"And what would you give to make this happen?" His voice was hypnotic. My tears were gone; a tingling had set in my arms and legs.

I reached forward and grasped his sleeve, "I would give anything you needed, Aizen-sama."

"Would you be queen to my king?" his smile was gone. In it's place was a burning intensity. I let myself register his beauty. His rich, coffee dark hair, heartfelt brown eyes and gentle smile. Even knowing they were false, he was lovely to me.

"You want me?" I hadn't thought this could be possible. Could I save everything I loved by giving my love to someone I had never considered? Is it really that bad? To save everything I love…, "Make me your queen, Sosuke."

**

* * *

AN/** Wildly AU, yeah. I paraphrased the manga some, to set the story up, and move it to where I wanted it to go. I hope you enjoyed my dark fantasy. As usual, thank you all so much for reading.


	55. King

**King  
****Kisuke & Yoruichi**

I sighed and turned over, still trying to sleep after a dream of court life. A life I had given up more than two hundred years ago for a reason. I hated the feel of heavy padded silks on my body and ornaments of silver and gold chining softly in my hair. I had hated that my father had been upset that his only daughter was so 'willful and disobedient'. I was never meant for such frippery.

Kisuke shifted against my side, a line of heat warming my skin, as he slumbered on. This is all I ever really wanted. Not Kisuke, per se, but a simpler life of daring-do, bad tea, and smiles. I had gotten away from court life when I joined the academy. There I had found that I could learn how to make my own bad tea. I found friends who excelled at smiling and making reasons to be daring. Kukaku, Kisuke and I were the top three students in our year. We were the best of friends.

I smiled at the man sleeping beside me. I had not started out wanting things to go this far between us. The first and only time I had taken him to meet my father; he had taken me aside afterwards and told me that Kisuke would never be king. I had not understood what he meant, since it was obvious Kisuke would never be king; he was a brat from the rukon district. When I realized that my father meant that I should look else where, and considerably higher, for someone to love I had been shocked. I didn't love him that way then, and not for a long time afterward.

His naturally sleepy eyes opened to see me smiling down at him. Even in bright daylight, Kisuke's eyes were stormy grey; in any light, his hair was a dirty blonde. He struggled up on his elbows and smiled, "What are you thinking?"

"That you'll never be the king."

He snorted at that, "You will never be queen, now. Does it bother you tonight?"

I shook my head, bending to press my lips on his soft hair, "You know I gave that up, even before my father did."

"I've always wondered what it would be like, to be the Spirit King, that is." He turned his face to the ceiling, as if the answers could be found there, "I bet it's boring as hell." That made me laugh, and Kisuke joined me before snuggling into my waist and clutching my thigh, "Come on, let's get some sleep."

"I'm the royal here, or have you forgotten?" I smiled, "No one gives me orders."

"In case _you_ forgot, they say a man's home is his castle. A castle is where a king lives, so…" He reached up to pull gently on my long hair, "I suppose, that if you're here in my home and I'm here, then I am the king."

"My father will be so disappointed to hear you say that. He always did like being right."

He kissed my hip, and spoke, his lips still close to my body, "I'm glad to hear you admit it; now your king commands you to sleep."

I smiled and snuggled back down under the covers, where Kisuke's strong arms held me tight, "As my king commands."

* * *

**AN/** I think of Yoruichi as fiercely independent, like her animal form suggests. But even the most independent of us needs a little comfort sometimes. My readers are my magic, without them, I couldn't do this!


	56. Sharp

**Sharp  
****Komamura & Soifon**

Oomaeda walked down a long dank hallway. He would have said that you couldn't catch him dead in a place like that. Moreover, he would generally be right, but today he had a Shinigami Men's Association meeting to attend. Ahead of him, holding a kido light aloft was their president, Tetsuzaemon Iba.

"Tetsuzaemon-sousai, wait up."

Iba turned around, "Oomaeda-san, how's your sister doing?"

Oomaeda reached into his cracker bag, and pushed a crisp between fleshy lips before answering, "Which one? You know, Maremi-chan asks about you."

Iba choked, "Oh, uh," he floundered, "How's Soifon-taicho doing now?"

"You know, I thought losing an arm would slow her down, but she's just as feisty as before."

"After killing Tousen, Komamura-taicho hasn't been as easy going as he used to be."

Oomaeda stopped, "You know what Soifon-taicho needs?"

"You mean, besides a personality transplant?" Iba laughed at his own joke.

"She's not that bad," he defended, "and no, that's not what I was talking about."

Iba held out his hand, "Give me some crackers, my stomach hurts all of a sudden." Oomaeda gave the other man a handful before Iba continued, "What were you talking about?"

"Oh, I was going to say that they could use a date!"

Iba choked for real this time, slapping his chest and coughing for all he was worth, "You have got to be kidding! I heard that Soifon doesn't even like men."

"She does," Oomaeda smirked, "at least she likes me. And she's always talking about how she wished she had hearing or vision as sharp as Komamura-taicho."

"Those are just compliments, and not even said to his face," Iba crunched another cracker, and swallowed carefully before continuing, "Although, I have heard Komamura-taicho say that he sometimes wishes he were as stealthy and ruthless as Soifon-taicho." Iba and Oomaeda both rubbed their chins in thought. "Well, nothing will ever come of it, anyway."

"You know, I know of this really great restaurant," he said taking up the trek down the dark corridor.

"Are you talking like a blind date?" Iba re-lit the kido light and followed the bulkier man.

"Why not?" The large man stated, "It could be a double date, you and my sister!"

"That sounds…"

"Delightful?"

"I was going for 'disastrous'."

**

* * *

AN/** As requested by Thunderwolf66. Thanks for this one! -sousai is supposed to be 'president'. Maremi is Oomaeda's sister that looks eerily like him. The other sister is whom Iba is asking about. LOL I hope this a bit lighter hearted. I was reminded how serious I've been lately. With those words, I hope you enjoyed it, and please feel free to let me know what you're thinking!


	57. Fading

**Fading  
****Byakuya & Grimmjow**

"Kenpachi," I raised my voice slightly, so he could hear me over the wind blowing at our backs.

His grizzled face turned to regard me, "Yeah?"

He stood still, and I pointed out toward yet another dune, "Over there, do you feel a fading reiatsu?"

Kenpachi tilted his head, "I'm not gettin' much of anythin'."

I nodded and moved off to get a better look. I knew it was none of the other soul reapers that had come with our party. I would have known their signatures. Logically, it would be an upper level hollow, Adjuchas class and above since anything lower than that is a relatively easy kill. I felt the larger man shadow me, as I walked toward the ebbing reiatsu.

What I saw when I got there confirmed my suspicions about it being an upper class hollow. This was an Espada class, like the one I had rid the world of. Though this one felt like it would have been stronger if it had been whole and well. I frowned as a memory floated to my consciousness, this one had a designation and a name. It was the sixth, as I could see it's tattoo even under the sheet of dark sticky blood. "Jaggerjaques Grimmjow."

Kenpachi peered at the body, "Th' one yer fukutaicho put in his report as havin' a thing fer Ichigo?"

"The very same," I said while studying the creature. I almost kicked it flat to it's back, but I wasn't that interested yet. Besides, I could feel clearly that if something didn't go its way very soon, it would die there in the sands of Hueco Mundo. That was the main reason I was here; to kill hallows and bring our wayward shinigami back to the Seireitei, not save them.

With a look down, Kenpachi did nudge the body with his foot, "So whatcha gonna do with it?"

I circled, and knelt closer to the head of the fallen Espada, "I don't know."

Against the odds, the man on the ground opened one eye not glued closed with blood, "Save me or get the shit outta here."

The eye was beautiful. As a noble, I find that I have a readier mind to appreciate beauty in all forms, even the morally repugnant. Taken together with the soft blue hair that shook in the wind, his impossible robin's egg eyes and those teal markings, he was nothing short of a sight to behold. His body was long and well-muscled, not to the point of being over developed, but a thing of grace and power. I should end his suffering.

"Help me with him, Kenpachi."

"Wha?" Kenpachi craned his head again, like he didn't understand the words I was speaking, "I don' kill weaklings, or thin's that're dead withou' my help."

"I am not going to kill him," I looked at my fellow captain, "I wish to bring him to Isane-fukutaicho for healing, then he can be questioned." All in all, it would be like taking a zanpakuto to a Rembrandt. Nothing I would do willingly. And the sheer arrogance in the voice tripped something inside me, and I felt my resistance fading.

**

* * *

AN/** As requested by rainy-lullaby. Oi, this one was harder than I expected. I kept thinking about this other story I am reading with these two, but in a AU/RW setting. LOL Anyway, thanks for reading, and I would like to hear what you think.


	58. No Color

**No Color  
****Shunsui & Lisa**

*Spoilers*

Shunsui's wounds were painful; of that, I was sure. Probably not as painful as watching his friend get skewered, but they were large and bleeding, while Juushiro was being healed. I looked at Unohana, and had a twinge of the old jealousy rise up. How long had it been since I had seen her, seen any of them? Another look at Juushiro made me forget that I was jealous that they still lived in the Seireitei while I was living in a faux body in the Living World. Ok, maybe not forget, but a lessening definitely happened.

I straightened my clothes before I knelt at Shunsui's side. Tucking my skirt in carefully, well knowing that that was the first thing this old reprobate would notice, I grabbed his ass hard. "You're faking."

"Oh," he coughed, "Lisa-chan, How good to see you."

I nodded, and I looked into those features I had known so very well. Soft grey eyes that reminded me of springtime rain, Thick brown wavy hair caught in a low pony and fixed with those ridiculously expensive pins. I was probably the only person besides Juushiro who knew the why of those beautiful pins. His body was just as beefy as I remembered. He had kept himself in shape, and I finally smiled for him, "I miss waking you up, Taicho."

"I'm not your taicho, Lisa. Just Shun today, please?" His large hand tried to touch my knee, as he used to touch me almost every time we talked. There was nothing sexual about it with him. Or, maybe nothing overtly sexual, touching was just his way.

I grabbed that hand and rubbed my thumb over his fingers, "I am sorry to leave you, but Hirako says it's time to get going. I was only given five minutes, and I wanted to give Ukitake a hug."

He groaned before releasing my fingers, "Why didn't you try to contact me?" Censure was heavy in his voice, and I cringed back. I could have contacted him, and had I not hated the Seireitei for the unjust treatment we had gotten, I probably would have relayed a message though Urahara. I knew well that he had contacts inside still.

I faced him, and let him see the sadness in my eyes, "It was the only way to live without," I gestured at all the things around us. It looked like the Karakura Town I knew, but it was Soul Society, or at least as close as I'd come in a long time. A tear tracked down my face, "I had to shove it down, Shunsui. I'm sorry, but you could not know we were alive. If the wrong ear had even accidentally heard it, we would have been terminated. We both know that, but I am sorry."

He let out a deep breath, "I know, I just…" He smiled, "You remember Nanao-chan?"

My tears were now cutting furrows in the dust on my face, "Yes," I choked.

"Don't cry, Lisa."

"I loved you both so much," my voice was tight with strain, "I have to go." This time, I didn't try to hide my assets; I stood and turned my back to him. With a faltering breath, I took a step in Juushiro's direction then another. I would leave all the diplomacy to Hirako. It would be up to the sou-taicho to decide if we would be recognized, and I could see my sweet Nanao-chan again. The world washed out in my sight. Without those two in my life, there was no color, no happy, just living. And that was not truly life, but it was all I had.

**

* * *

AN/** I had a funny idea for this, but I was just so moved by today's Bleach. I put the spoiler that I was happiest about in here. The rest just made me feel sad. Anyway, I have to thank my readers. You people just keep turning up the awesomeness. Thank you for staying with me, even when the stories are emotional.


	59. Censored

**Censored**  
**Hollow Ichigo & Halibel**

Ichigo grabbed his head, and let out a howl that filled the dingy alley he was standing in. His back bowed backwards before he slumped into the wall. He looked as if someone had simply propped him up and left; his eyes were closed, but flicking madly in their sockets. Kurosaki Ichigo looked possessed. And he _was_, for all intents and purposes.

When he could master himself, he looked around, not really surprised to see his internal plane. The sideways skyscrapers with their corresponding clouds steaming by in the same confused direction. This world was his, and he was not afraid of it. He was, however, uneasy about one of its inhabitants. "Show yourself! I know that was you, damn it!"

A creepy, distorted version of his voice preceded the appearance of the polar opposite he was dreading. The voice was raised in laughter that was not warm and cheery. The laugh slid along Ichigo's spine, it was full of derision with a touch of insanity for spice. "King, you should know, talking to your horse is crazy."

"Why the ^!& did you bring me here?" There was only one way to get out of this alive. Ichigo would have to test the waters, and see if he could allow himself to acquiesce to his hollow half's demands.

Hollow Ichigo stood, a wide smile painted on his face, his stark white hair flashing in the breeze. He grounded his white Zangetsu before laughing again. "Fool, it is not I who brings you back, but I am glad to see you." He tilted his head, "I have a request."

"I figured," Ichigo ground out from between clenched teeth.

His doppelganger crowed happily, "So easy this time, I see you are learning how to play our game better."

Ichigo unclenched a bit of flesh at a time until he was able to at least _look_ like a sane person, "There's no need for games. Tell me what you want, and then…" He smiled, "we'll see if I can grant the wish."

"Fine," the man dressed in a white shihakusho growled, "I'm bored, you haven't let me out at all since we beat the &_ out of Aizen." Ichigo felt a grin creeping up on his face as the hollow half frowned, "Let me out to play with the captured Espada."

Ichigo actually thought this was an excellent idea. If he could get out some aggression and satisfy his -shall we say darker? - cravings without hurting anyone he cared about, what would the problem be? "I know you want to fight Grimmjow, and I totally agree with you." Ichigo lowered himself to a sitting position, and his other half joined him, "But Halibel is the only one who is in any condition to fight."

Hollow Ichigo smiled, "Which number is she?"

"Three." Ichigo replied, "We barely beat four without killing ourselves."

The other him nodded, "Make it happen king."

Ichigo stood, and took a long look at his hollow. He told himself that his hollow had treated him as well as he could have. He was a mother%$er, but an honorable one, as far as _that_ goes. Hanging his sword back on his belt, he nodded, "Sure, I'll ask her." He was out of his internal plane in a twinkling. _No time like the present_, he thought with a sigh, _though Urahara will want to know what I'm doing spoiling for a fight in the middle of the night_.

Going to the shop was an easy matter for him, now. Not that he wasn't very good at shunpo before, but now, he had the fine control of his reiatsu needed for true speed. He could almost move as fast as his bankai now, and that made him smile. Meeting with Geta-Boshi was quicker than expected, and after passing a bevy of guards, Ichigo stood in front of the trap door to Urahara's underground. It was time to find the Tricera, and get his fight on.

He jumped down, the steps of the long ladder beside him flashing in his haste. A thump and dust cloud followed his arrival, and he sent his reiatsu questing for the Espada. He found her quickly, since she was coming to see what the commotion was. Like flipping a switch, Ichigo let go of his conscious control. Hollow Ichigo peered around in contentment.

"Kurosaki-san," Halibel started, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Not exactly, but I'll let it slide."

Halibel's face crinkled in amusement, "Have you finally gone insane, Soul Reaper?"

"Oh, yes and no." He pulled Zangetsu free, and gave it a practice swing, "I came to see if you wanna play?"

"Fight, I assume you mean?"

He pushed Zangetsu's point into the ground, "It don't haveta be fighting."

The scary looking woman came closer, "I don't mind a good fight, but I'm lonely more than anything." She laid a hand on the boy, walking a close circle of his body, "I know it's not really Kurosaki. You are his hollow spirit?"

"Yes." He shivered under her hand. He wanted to see violence, but that could be achieved any number of ways. With her mask of shark's teeth and overlapping bone, she could probably give and take a lot of damage. Maybe even more than Ichigo's body could handle. _Ah, *&! it_! He smiled, "He's going to be mad with me."

"Good." With that, Halibel lit her hand with a cero, "It'll be our little secret."

**

* * *

AN/** Requested by SilveringBlue. Hmmm, what happened here? This might be a set up for very bloody porn. LOL I enjoy your comments almost more than anything else!


	60. East Meets West

**East Meets West  
****Yasutora & Tatsuki**

I fidgeted while I clutched my cell phone in my hand. I put down the offensive bit of plastic and technology, and picked up the dishes and deposited them in the sink. I stared down at the dishes, and with a huff, I rinsed them, and put them in the dishwasher. Slamming the door closed, I stomped back out to the living room when I saw my phone light up with your picture. How I miss you, Sado.

"Hey, Chad."

"Tatsuki," his voice is so rich yet smooth like good chocolate. "I hope it's not too late?"

"Not at all," I smiled for him though I knew he couldn't see it, "It's like noon. I thought you were going to keep a clock on Tokyo time."

His laugh spills from the speakers like the tolling of some happy bell. "I did, I just didn't want to catch you eating. That's all."

"You didn't; in fact, I was just cleaning the kitchen when you called, so I have plenty of time." No need for him to know that I was just clutching the phone and hoping he would call sooner.

"I'm really missing you guys." A sigh came across clearly, "Grandfather isn't looking forward to moving to Japan."

I nod, "Is he being stubborn? He's already bought the tickets, and we got your place ready for him."

"Oh, he knows," his voice is lower now, "all that we've done for him. He has lived in Mexico all his life. It nearly killed him when my mother left, and now he has to go overseas too."

"Hmm," Is that all I wanted from this phone call? No. With a deep breath, I steeled my nerves, "We're really missing you too, Chad." I can almost hear his lips curling over the phone line, and I imagine them in my mind's eye. Sado's dark brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight, athough I know its dark there right now.

"Everyone else is missing me?" His tone is light and teasing, making me blush. "How about you?"

"Yeah," is it just me or was my voice a touch breathy? I'm not the breathy one! "I think you know how I feel for you by now."

"I can't wait to come back. To see everyone's faces at the airport, to see your face again. You'll be there?"

"A hundred hollows couldn't keep me away," I giggled. "Well, not for long, any way."

"I wish now that you'd told me how you felt for me in person."

"I know, and I wanted to so badly. I just couldn't find the right time for it." I fidgeted with the phone, "When you get back…"

"Yes?"

"Let's just say, I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am."

**

* * *

AN/** A request from VanillaSwirlsOfDoom. I looked the time zones up, just so you can see my level of dedication! *toots horn* Ah, yes, speaking of the devil, sorry for being away, I had some vertigo and nausea and I couldn't bear bright lights and the computer nearly made me throw up. I was gonna skip again today, but I couldn't do that to ya. Thanks again and always for reading, and your reviews mean the world to me!


	61. Hologram

**Hologram  
****Don K. & Kukaku**

If you were to see Don Kanonji walking down the sidewalk, your first knee jerk response would probably be to cross the street. Maybe even turn down that alley there, and explore new ways home. He walks like he hasn't a care in the world, bobbing his head and humming snippets of song. Everything about his lanky frame shouts that he is either blind or has a terminal case of bad taste. His hair is a mess of dark dreads, and equally dark glasses do much to confuse the faint at heart. Add to that that the man sees ghosts; well, you had better run sweetie.

Perhaps you would run if you weren't the incomparable Kukaku Shiba. The woman who single handedly took the reins after her brother died to run the Shiba household. The terrifying fireworks mistress who, amazingly, is well liked by everyone she meets. Her rather unique personality is only second to her unique exterior. Bandages haphazardly break up the mess of black locks that grace her head. Large eyes stare straight into your soul, and the semi-permanent smirk makes you wonder what she sees when she looks at yours. In addition, rather like Don, her clothes leave the fashion police speechless.

With two people such as this - one a human who sees souls, the other, a soul who is seen by a human - meet and have a conversation, it's probably only right to listen in. So, come a little closer my intrepid little risk taker. Things are about to start.

"Hey lady, you a ghost?" Don raised his staff and pointed it straight at Kukaku's amazing cleavage.

She smiled while pushing the offensive wand away, "You saying you can see me?" At his nod, she continued, "Well, I suppose that was an obvious question. Yes, I am a," she made quotes in the air, "ghost. What's it to you?"

The staff pointed back to her chest, straight and steady, "It's my duty to exterminate ghosts! Prepare to be sent back to wherever you're from, fiend!"

Kukaku let out a peal of loud laughter, "Oh, get on with it. I've got work to do with this hologram machine." He looked down at her feet where a bulky machine stood, its buttons glowing coolly in the artificial twilight of the shaded sidewalk. She promptly put him out of her mind, and bent to let her good hand click levers and adjust dials. When he squatted by the machine, she frowned, "Could ya hurry? I want to test this here so that my secret will stay one for a little while longer."

"What secret would that be?" Don's free hand touched the contraption, and he leaned his staff against the side, "I mean, what does it do?"

"It makes pictures show in three-d. Full color and realistic to the eye." She gestured at the lens she'd been adjusting, "You can't touch it, though, your fingers would slide right through."

"Wow, I would never have lost my studio contrac…," Don shook his head but the blush lighting his neck wouldn't be banished so easily, "I meant to say, if I had such a device, I could more easily capture and dispel ghosts."

Kukaku simply rose and rolled her eyes at the man, "Well, you gonna get rid of me now, or what? Time's wastin', and who knows what kind of idiocy Ganju is getting up to."

"What're you going to do with it?" Don's curious tone made her smile once again.

"I'm a firework specialist where I'm from," she started, "I'm hoping that with the holograms thrown in, I can make a celebratory show like no other!"

Don stood, his staff completely forgotten. "Fireworks, really?" He scratched his chin, "I wonder if humans could see the show."

"That I do not know," Kukaku cocked her head at the man, "what say we find out together?"

"Together, what do you mean?"

She shrugged, "You were saying something about a studio, so you probably have access to television cameras?"

Don frowned, "I suppose so…"

"Well, if we can see the fireworks on the playback, then that'd mean that my fireworks would have a whole new audience! I'll be the most famous pyrotechnic in the universe!" Her eyes shone with glee.

Suddenly Don's arms spread wide, "Just think of it! Your machine and fireworks with my television presence, we'll be instant hits!" With that, Don clutched his shoulders and gave a booming laugh "Bu-ha-ha-ha!"

Kukaku's eyes widened, what the hell had she gotten herself into now?

**AN/** As requested by the original crack master - Hasty! LOL Your writer thanks you for reading. A wee testimonial from you goes a long way with me. ;)


	62. Tattoo

**Tattoo**  
**Starrk & Harribel**

The meeting was boring; I just couldn't wait to get back to my rooms and sleep on those charming pillows. They were all sizes, small and large with everything in between. I wished I had been able to get some more colors, but you can't have anything.

"Stark, where do you think her tattoo is?" Including peace, apparently.

I looked down at Lilynette tagging behind me, and glancing at the tall woman who had been introduced as Harribel. "I have no idea, shorty. Maybe it's under her coat? You could ask, I suppose. I'm going back to our rooms." I yawned widely for emphasis.

"Are you a man or a mouse? Go ask!"

I glanced at the tall woman standing with her female fracción , "I heard she likes girls a little better."

Lilynette stopped me, her tiny hand on my stomach, "But you're the Primera, Starrk. I couldn't ask."

"Why in the world does it matter so much?"

Her hip cocked and her hands landed on their immature curves like she'd been born to make that gesture. Her lip jutted and she stared at me with those sweet pink eyes. "Because she's a _girl_. And if I'm ever going to have a little brother or sister, you'll need someone like that."

My eyes grew round as I slapped a hand over her mouth and leaned in close to her, "For Aizen's sake, please do not ever say that again where anyone can hear you." I glanced around, and already several of the other fracción and Espada were peering at us. "Come on, Lilynette. Let's go back, and have a little talk. Privately."

She clomped away, and I followed after her without acknowledging the hoots of laughter from the others still in the meeting room. Idiots, I bet if they had someone who loved them like Lilynette loves me, they wouldn't laugh. They'd groan in shared pain. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, and tried to figure out what to say to her about her sudden need for a brother or sister. I should ask Aizen if that's even possible. I sighed again, and followed the sound of Lilynette's loud footfalls.

The stomping ended halfway to our quarters, but the sulking had not let up by any means. I could feel it in the air around us, this conversation wasn't over by a long shot. I hate it when I am right about things that don't involve me sleeping. She threw herself on my pile of soft pillows and glowered, "What's so bad about wanting a brother or sister?"

"You do understand that Aizen-sama means to exterminate the lot of us if it pleases him."

She frowned, "Well, yeah. But, maybe I could have a mom?"

"You want me to pursue Harribel-san? Where does the tattoo fit into your scheme?" I slumped into the same pile and wearily closed my eyes. As long as I actually didn't sleep, I could mimic sleep all I wanted to.

"It's a conversation starter."

"Where are you getting this stuff? You didn't want a sibling a couple of days ago. And I certainly never taught you the finer points of trying to get a date. Hell, I didn't even know the word when I made you."

"Orihime-chan. If Ulquiorra isn't around, she's kinda chatty."

"So, will you leave me alone about this brother/sister thing if I try and start a conversation with Harribel-san about her tattoo?" I was certain it would go nowhere. Harribel had never even looked twice at me.

"Yes," she answered, her face lighting up with a smile, "Only if you go right now, and give it a try."

"Fine."

I stood and pulled my clothing straight, and shook the flatness out of my hair. I was as presentable as I could make myself 'right now'. I pressed the release on my door, and with all haste, sonidoed to her wing. It was obvious that the only high ranking female Espada lived there. It was clean, well-lit, and didn't have that funky unused smell.

"Hello there, Primera." Sun-Sun slid toward me in that startlingly smooth glide she had, "Are you here for my mistress?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. May I come in, it's a private matter."

She smiled, as Apache and Mila-Rose smirked on the other side of the wide arch, "Follow me, Starrk-sama." I followed her. And suddenly, the object of my mission was in sight. "Mistress, Starrk-sama is here to speak with you."

"You are dismissed Sun-Sun, thank you." Harribel turned around, her straw colored hair slithered across her back. Her green eyes fixed my dark brown, "To what do I owe this visit?"

I wondered if it was her mask that made her voice sound like rough honey, and I smiled, "Lilynette, actually."

"Hmm?" She looked at me, the half of her face I could see looked puzzled.

"Where is your tattoo, if I might be so bold?" I would have given anything to see if her mouth matched those wide eyes.

"My tattoo?" She laughed then, quite unexpectedly, "Shall I show you, Primera? Will you show me yours?"

I smiled, "A little show me, show you?" I plucked at the glove on my left hand, "It'll be a pleasure."

She unzipped her jacket slowly, exposing what could only be the most imposing breasts in any plane of existence. The bones flowed down her elegant neck before splitting in twain. A few seconds longer exposed a truly magnificent set of toothy jaw. Inside the slope of her right breast stood a dark gothic three. I whistled though my teeth.

With a deep breath, and lifted my hand. I pulled at the loosened glove, "I could only wish my reveal was so breathtaking."

**

* * *

AN/** I'm bbbbaaaaccckkk. This pair was requested by eelgirl. Yes, Harribel's jacket unzips from the bottom up. Thank you for waiting oh-so-patiently! And thanks in advance for the lovely comments you're just dying to write. *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge*


	63. Dirt

**Dirt**  
**Zaraki & Tatsuki**

Tatsuki stood, her spiked hair blowing in the wind. The wind tossed her red hakama bottoms, revealing glimpses of long shapely leg. The white of her kimono top flapped in time. The wind swirled, leaves tossing in its tempest, making the athletic girl into a sight of terrible beauty. Her shining sword was held steady in her hand, pointed directly at Zaraki's heart.

Yachiru stood off to the side, the wind pitching her pink locks into hopeless snarls. Her dark eyes shifted between Tatsuki-chan and her own beloved Ken-chan. He was still on the ground, his shihakusho stained with dirt and blood. Not all of it was Tatsuki's either. Yachiru looked at the girl with the bright sword and smiled slightly. She wouldn't mind having a big sister.

"Ken-chan, you should get up," Yachiru's bubbly voice chirruped out.

The uncovered eye turned away from the taller girl to regard the small one, "I know, I know!" He slid his elbows up to help him lever up. Getting on his feet again was slightly harder.

Tatsuki smiled, "You're as old as dirt! Come on, Kurosaki said you were the toughest captain he knew. Let's finish this thing."

Kenpachi's mouth broke into a grin, "I just wanted to build yer confidence, little one."

"Oh-oh," Yachiru turned her own smile onto the other girl, "You're gonna get it now. Kenny's starting to have fun!"

Zaraki certainly did look like her were about to go out and do something people would consider fun. His smile was positively wolfish in intensity, his eye crinkled in obvious amusement. His movements were faster now, and he practically oozed joy. Tatsuki frowned; he would thoroughly enjoy knifing her in the gut, wouldn't he? She renewed the grip on her own zanpakuto.

"Yer gonna enter the eleventh, aren't ya?" Kenpachi drove his sword into the ground, allowing the breeze to whistle along its broken edge.

Tatsuki looked up into that wild eye, and nodded to confirm, "Of course. Now that you've made it clear that you won't let anyone else have me."

His laugh was deep and resonant, even in this clearing. "I may have said, I may have done."

"Kenny! Can we take her home with us?"

"What do you say, girl, you ready to join the family?"

"Yay! Ken-chan says I can get as dirty as I want to, it's super fun!"

Tatsuki just shook her head in amusement. She would have gone to the eleventh anyway. That much was always part of her plan, almost as soon as she had started at the academy. When Zaraki had done a walk-through of the new students, he'd locked eyes with her right away, and she'd felt the connection. He sent his officers, Madarame and Ayasegawa thereafter to talk to her. As if she had needed convincing that the eleventh were where she would belong.

She smiled at the smaller girl, and then turned to her would-be captain, "With a ringing endorsement that includes the right to get dirty? Who could possibly say no to that?"

* * *

AN/ As per Channymaru's request. Sorry, I was going to go romantic, but I couldn't do it! I tried, I swear, but it came off so badly. And it is short. LOL *bows humbly*


	64. Dinosaur

**Dinosaur**  
**Mizuiro & Kiego**

Mizuiro studied his phone for a moment before flipping it shut. With a smile, he went to his closet and pulled clothes out for a trip to the paleontology exhibit in a neighboring town. He told his minder where he was going, and with a smirk that left the woman blushing, he ran out the door. He silently endured the long trip down the elevator and short walk out to the foyer of the fancy apartment building where he lived. Usually he wouldn't be interested in old bones, but it was Kiego who asked. And when he was with Kiego, he felt truly alive.

He saw the other boy almost immediately. Kiego's hands were raking his brown hair in a nervous gesture as he argued with the doorman for entry. On the other hand, maybe it was just for the doorman's entertainment, since the man knew Kiego was a friend of Mizuiro's. When Kiego's brown eyes found his friend, he pointed and the doorman opened the door just as Mizuiro stepped out.

"Asano-san, I don't know why you feel the need to pester Yamanaka-san. He's just doing his job." Mizuiro smiled at the slyly grinning doorman, "Thank you Yamanaka-san for keeping the riffraff out."

Kiego's brows shot up, "Whhhaaaat?" He punched his friend in the shoulder, "Don't call me that. Want to walk out to Ichigo's?"

"Yeah, let's get going; are we catching a cab out there?"

Kiego nodded happily, and Mizuiro fell into step with the friend he has known the longest. When they had been in middle school together, he had not wanted to get to know the guy. He was more than slightly excitable, and came from a very different background than he himself did. After a few weeks of sitting right beside him in class, trying to ignore him in the lunchroom, and in general being a jerk, he gave in. It was that simple.

He was sitting at his desk in this dreary school, when Kiego dropped his pencil. Now, this was a common occurrence. Mizuiro would have ignored it, just as he did everyday, but that day, he leaned down to pick it up. Seeing Kiego's face down there at the same time made him start back, but instead he said, "Will you stop dropping your pencil already?"

"Sure," Kiego agreed happily, "I just wanted your attention. "I'm Kiego, and you're Mizuiro, and I don't know if you know this or not, but we actually live near each other."

He sat up, and smiled happily. Mizuiro just stared back. What in the world just happened? Did that kid just cop to being a stalker? Mizuiro shook his head, and sat back up, just as the bell rung.

With as much haste as he could, Mizuiro filled his book bag, and tried to get out of the classroom and down the street. That did not happen. Kiego caught him up on the street, and simply refused to take a hint. This went on for a few days. The battle was lost the first time Asano got Mizuiro to talk to him. After that, they spent time together. Walked or biked to school together and did the things all good friends do.

The trip down memory lane made him smile, "Do you remember the first time we walked to the Kurosaki clinic?"

"Back in the dinosaur days?" Kiego laughed, "Yeah, it was like a year or so ago, of course I remember."

"Yeah," Mizuiro agreed, "back in the dinosaur time, when it was you and me against the world. Then we met Ichigo and Chad, and it was us against the world."

"What are you getting at?"

"Friendship." Kiego's confused look made him smile, "those are the bonds that will keep us from going extinct, Kiego."

Kiego rubbed his neck, his face unusually sober, "When it comes right down to it that was the one thing no one could take from us."

Mizuiro nodded again as they rounded the corner and stood just a few houses away from the Kurosaki Clinic. Two kids against the world became four, became six and even more than he was aware of. If the dinosaurs had that kind of support structure, they would still be here.

* * *

**AN/** No shinigami brought to you by Ayase Reincarnated, the number two and the letter D. LOL Thank you to my readers and my reviewers.


	65. What If

**What If  
****Hanataro & Orihime**

I finished my shift in the convalescent ward. I like to work there; I don't have to think too hard, and patients when they're healing are a lot nicer. I heaved a sigh and started the walk back to my room. It is lucky my feet seem to know the way, because my mind is somewhere else entirely. A grin erupted on my face as it did whenever I thought about the flame haired healer, Inoue Orihime.

I had last seen her on our way back from Hueco Mundo. I allowed my memory to trek back to the moment I saw her there in those shifting sands. She had been speaking with Kuchiki-taicho when I walked up to them. Orihime smiled, her eyes warm and sparkling, and she raised a hand in greeting. It stopped me short.

I had seen here before, even had a chance to talk to her at length the first time she'd come to the Soul Society. Had I forgotten how beautiful she was, or had the war honed her beauty like a katana under the whetstone? She was standing there under the fake sun, her hair tangled and long like ropes of copper. She looked so wild; her clothing was torn, and soiled with dirt and blood. She looked so perfect there, smudges on her cheekbones that made the creaminess of the rest of the skin stand out.

Byakuya paused in his speech and turned his cold grey eyes on me, "Yamada-san, have you finished healing my fukutaicho?"

"Hai," I tore my gaze from Orihime to settle on the captain, "Abarai-fukutaicho will be ready for duty in a matter of days. It seems he's had several healers working on him while he's been here."

The captain nodded, his eyes turning back to Orihime, "It seems I have no further need of your services. Please allow Yamada-san to escort you to the staging area. We will be leaving shortly."

Orihime nodded and averted her eyes to me, "Hai. Thank you, Kuchiki-sama."

We walked away from Kuchiki toward where Kurotsuchi was waiting with Nemu and most of the rest of the personnel who had come with us to Hueco Mundo. With a look of distaste, Orihime motioned that we might wait a little ways off to the side. Apparently, she had had dealings with the scientist before. I did not blame her, my own captain found the man to be uncomfortable able as well.

"I am glad to see that you're mostly unhurt, Inoue-san."

Orihime's smile widened, "You remember my name, Hanataro-kun?"

"Oh," I blushed wildly, "Yes, of course, I couldn't forget you, Orihime-chan. Are you ok, do you need healing?"

"I could stand some, actually. I've been healing non-stop, it seems, with no time for me." She sat, as gracefully as one can in a ripped dress, on the sand and reclined.

My blue eyes widened, she was more beautiful. I lay my scrip down beside her, and with the utmost care, I began to weave my healing kido over her body. With my hands above her, I felt a surge of protectiveness though my body. It would be a bald-faced lie if I were to say I had ever felt this way before. What was it about this woman that made me feel this way?

I stopped as I entered my room; my feet halting as if there were some sort of impediment to my continuing. What if it was true? I could really like the girl. Sure, she was much younger than me, but here in the Soul Society such things meant little. An niggling voice in my head spoke up, _what if she likes you back_? Isn't love worth the cost or possibly breaking your heart? I certainly think so. With a haste borne of new realizations, I raced to the main senkaimon.

**

* * *

AN/ **Requested by Panzerraptor. I had some complaints about the way I portrayed Hanataro last time. I hope I got him a little better now. If not, well, I'm sorry. Guys shouldn't be puddings, and Hanataro is awesome! Thank you to my readers and a big hi and hello there to my reviewers.


	66. Portal

**Portal**  
**Hyōrinmaru & Rukia**

I looked around in astonishment. This did not look like the place where I met with Sode no Shirayuki. That was a place of early winter, evergreens towering above the landscape, and frost tipping the grass. This place was almost wholly different. It was dark, as if night had just fallen. Snowflakes whipped around me in a near perpetual wind. It was cold; not the chill of late autumn, but the bitter cold that comes in the middle of a particularly hard winter.

I wrapped my arms around myself. If I was in a dream, I was spectacularly not dressed for the occasion. If my inner world had changed so drastically, I had an apology to make to Sode no Shirayuki. "Is anyone here?" I tried to make my voice steady, but it came out as more of a whisper. No one would have heard that in the wind. "Show yourself!" that was a shout, and got the result I wanted, if not exactly what I was looking for.

The wind slowed, but the ice particles falling were suddenly heavier. With surprise, I registered a man slowly walking toward me. He was magnificent. I don't use that phrase often in regards to other men, because I live with one of the most gorgeous men in the whole Soul Society. However, he was different. His hands and feet were glacier blue, as if they'd been carved from arctic ice. His long trailing hair was the color of a winter sky at twilight with the promise of storms riding the breeze. When he was close enough for me to see his eyes, I gasped at the blue purity. A stigma of turquoise, an X of a color I knew well stood clear on his face. "Hyōrinmaru?" This could be no other than Hitsuguya Toshiro's zanpakuto spirit.

"It is I." Hyōrinmaru's voice was low and he spoke in a cool clipped manner.

I looked around again, and tried to ignore my rising shivers, "Where am I? Better yet, why am I here?"

"This is my master's inner world. As to why you are here, I find I need your assistance."

My teeth chattered. I was angry, but not warm enough to show it. "I am waiting. This shouldn't be possible."

"Because you have not heard of it, does not make it impossible. I called you here." He reached out, running those jagged edged fingers though my hair. I could hear the crackle of it freezing under his touch. "There is a pathway, a portal if you will, that connects all shinigami. We zanpakuto use it to commune with others of our kind. Although it is extremely rare, it is not unheard of for a Soul Reaper to be spoken with thus."

"Why? Why me, especially?"

He cocked his head slightly, "I care for he that borne me. I understand him, and I have come to respect you and your Sode no Shirayuki." He paused, "You are not comfortable here."

I rubbed my arms trying to move, to keep the blood flowing, "No, it's far to cold for me, Hyōrinmaru."

He frowned before slowly untied his kimono. I watched as he stripped the outer silk, those beautiful robes that spoke of hidden ice. With care, he draped it on my shoulders, and for a wonder, it was warm. I hastily pulled it around myself, and reveled in its warmth. The smell of the man standing in front of me. The scent of winter, and gentle snow that blankets the earth in preparation for spring. "Toshiro has feelings for you, Rukia."

I smiled, snuggling deeper in the over large robes, "He's never said anything."

"I need a partner that can understand this frozen landscape. Sode no Shirayuki compliments me, as your cool yet gentle personality compliments him."

I felt a pull at my belly button. In a swirl of silvery ice, my own spirit stood in this frozen plain, "It's time for you to go, my Rukia."

"Remember our talk, shinigami. We need you to warm his soul." Hyōrinmaru made a gesture, and I felt my body speed away from that place. I sat up in bed, and stared at my katana lying innocently in her stand. I looked down when I felt a cool weight I had not gone to bed with. An ice blue robe was slowly dissipating from my skin. It wasn't just a dream. Hyōrinmaru made sure of that.

* * *

AN/ Heh, the very thought of a sword and a person kinda makes me wince a little downstairs. LOL So, I figured, he could ask for a date if Toshiro was being a baby about it. This was requested by StarPrincess999. As ever, thanks for reading!


	67. Lace

**Lace  
****Renji & Nelliel**

Ichigo's description did not do her justice. When I saw her the first time, way back when we started this insane journey into Hueco Mundo, she was a child. In no way was any part of her woman. There was just the fact that she was a girl; a girl who might someday grow up to be a woman. At no time did I think that she would be a goddess the likes of which mortal man cannot help but worship.

The Sou-taicho ordered that Hueco Mundo be cleansed of every high level hollow that could be found. If anyone else got it into their heads to start an army there, they would not have an easy time of it. Every squad sent at least one high-ranking member, and Kuchiki-taicho chose me to go from our squad. Not a big deal, since I like away missions. I was not particularly attracted to the thought of being back in that bleak desert, but at least I knew that the Espada class hollows were all safely either locked away or dead.

When we got there, my team was deposited just outside the broken gates of Los Noches. Our mission, besides to look for any holdouts, was to grab any tech that may have survived. I was the squad leader with Yumichika and Kiyone on my team. I sent them off together, and went looking for the data control centers. I followed staircases, up, down and sideways. That's when I felt an almost familiar reiatsu.

Rounding yet another landing, I saw a woman. She was still; her green hair tumbled around her shoulders, a skull like mask sitting on top, her outfit barely covered her assets in shreds of green that reminded me of lace. She shifted her bare feet before her dusty topaz eyes registered my presence. With a yell and a running leap, she sailed into my arms.

"Renji! I remember you! You're all right! How's Icchi?" Her voice was all grown up, but I would recognize her anywhere just from Ichigo's nickname.

"Nel? Little Nel - wow, what happened?"

She dropped back to her feet, though still in the circle of my arms, "I wasn't always a baby, you know?" She flipped the long curling strands of green away from her face, "When Aizen was sealed, and I don't know how I know what happened, but…" She paused, searching my eyes, "Anyway, I was able to regenerate. Now, I'm sealed, and can stay in my adult form." She stepped back, breaking the embrace.

I blinked, and ran my eyes down her voluptuous form once again, "I'm actually here on a mission, Nel. Can you take me to where Aizen kept the tech?"

She smiled, and the bright mark across her features prompted my own. There was no way to keep your guard up on a woman who looked this good in rags. I followed behind her and tried to remember that hollows were soulless beasts with only one thing on their minds, destruction. She had never acted like that though. Orihime-chan had told me about Nel, and how she had cheered for Ichigo, and helped keep him as safe as she could. She was not a mindless killing machine, I would bet my life on it.

When we paused at the head of a wide and somehow grander hallway, Nel pointed toward a door with a locking mechanism on it. "That's the door to the monitoring equipment. It has sophisticated sensors especially designed to look for hollows with high or complex reiatsu."

She stopped in front of the door, and I lay my hand on it, "Do you know how to open it?"

"DNA sample coupled with a retinal scan. Only Espadas numbered five and above were ever allowed inside without supervision from Tosen, Ichimaru, or Aizen himself. Hopefully, it will still work for me." She opened her mouth, and her soft pink tongue poked out. She slid her eyes toward me, and ran a delicate finger along her lingua. That done, she smirked, and I swallowed hard. She slipped the wet digit on the sampler, and it blinked green. Leaning forward, she looked intently at what looked like a glass plate before its blue scan cycle took her eye measurements.

The door opened with a snap that echoed down the hall. I looked at the dark interior, "Okay, let's see what's in there."

She followed me this time, her hand holding the back of my shihakusho. The room was stuffed with machinery. I had no idea what to do with it all. Kurotsuchi-taicho would have a field day here. That was all I could come up with. None of it was portable, but it all looked to be working. I took a closer look at the machines and realized that this was scanning and video equipment that spanned not only Hueco Mundo, but also several places in what looked to be the Living World, and even what I was positive were individual quarters in the Seireitei.

I took a step back, "Nel, we need to go, and I'd like to bring you back with me to Soul Society, alright?"

"No, I can't go there, they'll imprison me!"

I turned to her, laying my hand on the silken skin of her exposed shoulder, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded, her eyes falling to the floor. I lifted her chin with the fingertips of the other hand, "I promise to do all in my power to keep that from happening to you, Nel." I caught her mouth turning down, "You didn't need to seduce me."

The surprise widened her yellow eyes and her delicate mouth fell open, "It was the only weapon I had left to fight with."

"You're probably one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, but I prefer a woman who seduces me because she wants to, not because she feels she needs to."

She fell against me, her arms tight around my ribcage, "My name is Nelliel, and I'm sorry."

"Nelliel," I sighed into her hair before she looked at me though the lace of her eyelashes. "I thought I said you didn't have to seduce me?"

"I thought you said it was alright if I wanted to."

**

* * *

AN/** Requested by channymaru. I don't think there's anything to be said here. LOL A giant thanks to my awesome readers, and even more awesome reviewers!


	68. Envy

Envy  
Komamura & Lisa

I promised myself that I would envy no man anything. As a person, even a person a little more wolfish than average, I have everything a man could want. I have an excellent life set ahead of me. I am the captain of the seventh division with a comfortable life and more friends than most. I used to wish I looked more like the others until I learned that it's the inside that matters over appearance. Up to today, I had no reason to envy anyone for anything.

I did not wish for anyone else to share my situation. I was lying on the ground, cut all over from fighting with Tosen and Aizen. I didn't have enough energy to do more than move my head, and look at my surroundings. That's when I saw the girl. She was wearing clothes about as familiar to me as a room full of gold bullion. Her head was turned toward me, though, and as I peered at her, I realized I knew her.

My eyes narrowed as I registered the details that should bring her name to the surface. She had dark hair, pulled into a braid. The braid was half-pulled now, but I could easily imagine what it would look like done properly. The glasses decorating her face were askew, but I figured she must have worn them when I knew her, so I added them as straight on her perfect nose. A smattering of freckles made her seem youthful, but some tiny wrinkles at the corners of her eyes belied the seeming youth.

A weak tremor ran though her arms and legs, and she opened one emerald eye. Suddenly, in my mind's eye, her blue and white outfit changed to a heavily modified shihakusho of the same basic shape. I did know this girl. Not well, by any means, but I did know her. "Yadomaru," I rasped, "Yadomaru Lisa, fukutaicho of the eighth division under Kyoraku-taicho."

Both eyes opened when she heard her name, "Do I know you?" Her voice was weak, and full of pain.

"No," I said, trying to muster the strength to stand and offer help, "I don't think you would, I am Komamura Sajin."

"Then how," she coughed, sending puffs of dust into the air to re-settle on her still form, "do you know me?"

"I was in the ninth division when you disappeared, though not as a seated officer."

"You were with Muguruma, then?"

"Yes," I struggled to sit up with limited success, "Yes, I knew him, and let me be the first to say I hope you will forgive us. We could have treated you better."

"Kyoraku will probably say the same thing," her eyes closed and she groaned softly. "I wish I would have met you sooner, Shinigami. You look like one interesting fellow."

I had never heard those words before. I had been so grateful to be allowed to join the Gotei13 though I did not look like the rest of them. I was so often ridiculed and called names behind my back when they thought I could no hear them. And here is an admittedly dusty, yet beautiful, woman saying she wished she had a chance to know me better. I felt envy burn in my heart. At that moment in time, I was jealous of anyone who had contact with this young woman. I just hoped this would not count as a first impression. I knew if I waited until we were healed, I would be able to get to know her. Because I believe that I really am 'one interesting fellow.'

* * *

AN/ Requested by Hasty. Sorry if you were hoping for romance. Anthromorphs are just not my thing. I thought it turned out well for all of that. Readers and reviewers, you are the bomb! Thanks for making this so much fun.


	69. Study

**Study**  
**Szayel & Nemu**

Her father's lab was sterile in every way. The walls were lined in stainless steel; the floors were meticulously tiled in white. The countertops were black and shining. The only thing that broke the perfection of the place was a sleeping Espada. The pink hair spilled off the table he was lying on, tubes and machinery perforated the body, making it look more like an extra from a cheesy B Sci-fi flick than a living being.

It was living again; Mayuri had made sure of that before attaching the reiatsu dampening restraints to the former octava. Nemu watched as the Espada was checked over by Akon, the lead researcher. She had not the right temperament for actual research, and that suited her just fine. Slicing things up for the sake of the science revolted her, though she could, had, and would do so again if commanded. Akon, on the other hand, made notes on the Pad in his precise handwriting while he poked, prodded and otherwise gave the man a thorough check-up.

After Akon left the lab, Nemu stayed behind. She knew if she held still, she would see the body move. It fascinated her. Not for the chance to study the hollow, but because this man had been re-born from her. She had thought that making life would be something quite beyond her capability, but he'd done with his own twisted technology something she'd only dreamed of. It had almost killed her, but she wanted to recreate the experience in what was universally accepted as 'natural' and 'right' in her body.

Nemu was convinced that he could do it. In the back of her mind, she understood that if this man could bring life to her womb, then, logically any man would suffice. But he was, in many ways her first. She took a few tentative steps toward his restricted form. He was like many of the men she had seen in the Seireitei and the Living World. He was slim, his musculature smooth instead of bulky, and his skin was pale and perfect where unmarked by injection holes and other medically induced injuries.

With a suddenness that managed to make Nemu stumble back in surprise, Szayel opened his molten gold eyes. They reminded her so strongly of her creator that she could not help but watch as they darted around the lab before settling on her, "Where am I?" The voice was rusty and broken with disuse.

"In the personal lab of Kurotsuchi-sama. Do you know who you are?"

He tried to swallow, and Nemu filled a cup with water, gently lifted his head, and put the cup to his lips for a drink. He swallowed painfully a few times, "Granz." His voice was still just a harsh whisper, "Szayel Aporro, at your service…or mercy, as it seems."

She stood, the cup in her hands, and locked eyes with him, "You're alive, which is more than I can say for your other brethren. Please stay still." She set the cup aside, and rested her slim fingered hand on his nude chest, reveling in the sensation of doing something she'd been so far denied in her life. The skin pebbled under her touch, and she smiled in wonder.

"What are you doing?" he breathed, "This is a little beyond even my perversity. I've never enjoyed blood play." His tone suggested that he might enjoy other things that led to blood, and Nemu lifted her hand to drag her fingertips across his ribcage. A sigh stuttered from his lips, "I am in too much pain, girl."

"I am sorry," she frowned before clasping her hands together, "I have no experience in these things."

"That's not why I'm alive, is it? Your father was very perturbed with me last we met."

She smiled down at him, it was calculated to the millimeter, and he frowned to see it. "He does not know that I am talking with you," she said softly, "and the last time we met is what I wanted to speak to you about." His gaze held the question, and she answered it unasked, "I would like to propose a joint research project," she shyly looked away from his eyes before regaining a little confidence, "in a reproductive study."

He smiled, "I am not sure that you're up to my level of expertise."

She shook her head, "I am not; but I assure you, I am a fast study."

**

* * *

AN/** Is this not a hot couple? Again, almost everyone tells me he's about as straight as the road to Hana, but I disagree. I hope you liked this one, it was my own brain child. Thank you for reading, and a writing a little review. *hands out cookies*


	70. End of the World

**End of the World  
**Kukaku & Hanataro

Large blue eyes watched intently as the syrupy mixture dripped and plopped into a tall vial. Hands shook a fat flask, trying to get every drop of the sticky liquid into its new container. With a hint of pride, Yamada Hanataro pressed a cork into the vial, and slipped it into his all-purpose bag. There's a certain satisfaction that comes from a job well done, and in this case he had certainly earned it. _It had all started last week_, he mused to himself, _when Kotetsu-fukutaicho called me into her office_…

"Ahh, Yamada-san, please have a seat. Can I get you some tea, or a pastry?" Isane's silver hair played heavily in the joke that she always had her head in the clouds outside the fourth division. To him, though, she was sweet-natured, intelligent, and held his fate in her hand like a sliver of bone china.

"No, thank you," he began as he settled lightly in a seat near her desk, "What may I do for you?"

Isane's eyes closed for a moment as she rubbed her fingertips over them, "Shiba-san has sent word that she's located a patch of _Ganoderma Lucidum_ or…"

"Reishi mushrooms? That's fantastic!" Yamada sat forward eagerly, "I'll go harvest a bunch, and make it into medicine with the maple syrup we're boiling off."

"Have you," Isane's eyes opened wide, "met Shiba Kukaku-san?" She looked nervous.

Hanataro raised his brows, "No, but how bad can she be? I'm just going to pick some mushrooms and leave; it's not exactly the end of the world or anything…" he looked up again at Isane's flustered face, "right?"

"Oh, no, no, I'm worrying over nothing, maybe it's just the dream I had last night, it was positively terrifying! Don't eat fishcake today, Yamada-san."

"Yes, fukutaicho, I'll leave immediately."

Hanataro stood and bowed his way out of Isane's office before hurrying to his own quarters and gathering the things he'd need for collecting mushrooms. A roomy bag, check. A sharp paring knife, check. He also tossed a rag into the bag, just in case the mushrooms were dirty. He slipped on a sturdier pair of rubber boots because of the rain they'd had lately, and consulted the directions out to the Shiba home.

Hanataro's walk to the Shiba compound was a pleasant enough one. There really is nothing like a stroll though the rukongai, at least in the lower numbered districts. He took his time; the clouds were high and fluffy, and the sunshine pleasantly warmed his shihakusho. When he saw the outrageously sized arms standing out of the ground with the Shiba Clan name strung between them, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey!" Hanataro looked about himself to see a busty woman with only one arm, and clear green eyes stalking toward him. He pointed a finger at himself silently, and she nodded, "You see anyone else? Of course I'm talking to you! Who are you, and what do the shinigami want with me?"

"Oh! Sorry, Shiba-san, I am Yamada Hanataro, and I've been dispatched…"

She interrupted by slamming a hand down on his shoulder, causing him to squeak in surprise, "So you're from the fourth, are you? I was expecting that oh-so-pleasant fukutaicho of yours."

"I assure you…"

She harrumphed loudly, "You'll do, kid, no need to stick up for yourself. You said Yamada?"

He blinked; her green eyes were boring into his blue, "Uh, yes, yes, it's Yamada."

"I knew…" she paused, and reached with her one good arm to touch his cheek, and gently turn his head, "You're not tall like him, but, I knew a family member of yours, I believe."

"My brother, probably." Hanataro's countenance fell a little, talking about his brother always made him a little sad, "He was the old fukutaicho, but he died on a mission."

"Sorry about that, Hanataro-san. Didn't know it would still pain after so long, but I should have. I lost my brother a long time ago, too, and it still hurts to think of him."

"Hai," he said softly, raising his chin up a little higher to look at her again, "But, I'm here, and I have no plans of leaving; at least, not until I pick your mushrooms."

His smile took her by surprise. It literally transformed his face from a sweet little boy to a young man who's still got a strangle hold on his innocence despite everything he's seen. She appreciated that in a man. That thought stopped her mental train. What in the world was she thinking about? He was a _kid_. _Not a kid, even if he's the younger brother to the Yamada she'd known all those years ago. He's at least as old as my own younger brother Ganju. _

"Oh, hey, I DO know you!" She smiled, "We've never met, but you know Ganju, he's my brother."

"You're Ganju-san's scary older sister?" Hanataro's already wide blue eyes widened further, "You're so nice!"

"I'll kill him!" She exclaimed, and then laughed until she clutched her sides, and Hanataro stood with a wide smile, "Lighten up, Hanataro. I'm not too bad, and you can stay for dinner, and tell my brother how great I am."

They walked to the edge of a forested strip of land. There in the shade, on the edge of the meadow and tree line were a patch of red-orange mushrooms. Their distinctive creamy circles on the cap confirmed that they were, in fact Reishi. They spent a comfortable half-hour plucking the larger specimens from the patch. Their conversation wasn't really light; they spoke of the shared horror of losing a family member too soon. Especially as souls born in the Soul Society, they should have lived for a very long time yet.

Hanataro was happy to have met the brash yet caring sister his friend Ganju had always spoken of. She was just like him in many ways. After strong arming him into staying for dinner, she escorted him back to the shining walls of the Seireitei.

"Promise you'll come back and talk to me, Hanataro, I really enjoyed our time together today."

He nodded, his inky black locks sweeping his cheeks, "As did I, Kukaku-san."

"Gah, that makes me sound too old. Let's forget the honors; I have none left to my name anyway."

He shook his head, "No, the Shiba clan is still respected, Kukaku." In all of his days, he had never expected anything like the next thing that happened. Kukaku leaned down to him; her warm breath fanned his cheek. She laced her fingers into his hair, and gently kissed him. She stood, and with a smile, reminded him to come back soon. He touched his lips wonderingly. _Not the end of the world_; well, maybe it was, he couldn't be sure.

**

* * *

AN/** As requested by Hasty. I hope it's readable, I'm coughing like a fiend, and I'm sick - as my Apperception crowd knows. Don't expect regularity until I get to feeling a lot better. I fell so behind. Anyway! Thank you to my supporters, and take a little time to leave me a note, they really make my day!


	71. Graffiti

**Graffiti  
**Soi Fon & Chizuru

Soi Fon just could not get over it. She wrapped the stump of her arm in pristine white bandages as she stewed over one Inoue Orihime. She just _knew _the girl was culpable in some way in the whole Aizen debacle. She slipped her haori over her thin frame, and finished getting herself ready for another day of spying - I mean, checking up on the girl.

Lately, she really hadn't minded being in the living world, more specifically in Karakura town, the home of her rival. The thought of him being in a kido cage made her chortle in glee. The senkaimon gate opened into his dusty yard, and she strolled though. With a quick smirk directed toward the shoten, she shunpoed to the Inoue residence.

With her usual level of efficiency, she took visual note of Inoue's apartment building, and the surrounding area. Nothing had changed from yesterday, except the rusting car had been moved to the alley between buildings. That was the limit of things that had changed. Her brows drew together as she realized that the same fire haired girl with equally bright glasses was there again.

The girl had been sitting on the bench across the street that offered an excellent view of the window that showed a bright kitchen and occasionally a ginger haired girl. This was a lookout that Soi Fon had noted and used for her surveillance. The red haired girl had not noticed her yesterday, though they shared the bench for not a few hours. She thought she would enjoy the silent unknowing company for another round of watching.

Hours again slipped by, as Soi Fon split her awareness between the two girls. The quasi-criminal and the girl idly staring at Orihime's window, and scratching random pictures and words into the painted surface of the bench they shared. With a pang, she turned her attention fully onto the human sitting there. It had been a few hours, and Soi Fon was going to leave when she heard the girl speak quietly, thinking that she was alone.

"Where have you been? And why won't you talk to me?"

Soi Fon had uttered those very same words over her idol, Yoruichi-sama so often that she'd lost count. She felt sorry for the young woman there, drawing graffiti, and talking so sadly to herself. She felt that it was only right that tomorrow she would get a gigai and actually speak to her. At the very least, she could commiserate on traitorous friends. With a nod, she hurried away, and opened a senkaimon back to the Soul Society.

**

* * *

AN/** As requested by Ayase Reincarnated. Sorry for the shortness, but it's the best I've got today! Thank you for all your well wishes. My readers, you mean so much to me, why don't you drop a line? I'd love to know what you think.


	72. Silhouette

**Silhouette**  
Starrk & Yumichika

I stepped out of the hole in the sky. Affecting my bored look, I scanned the fake Karakura Town. Many things registered on me with that gaze. The captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13, or most of them, staring defiantly at my associates and me. That look did not gain me what I was really after. A flash of orange and black. Flickers of yellow and red. Where was he?

I knew with all the certainty I had that the other man would be there. Yumichika was strong as any, and they needed the manpower. Never mind that I needed him. Needed to make sure he was knocked out of the fight early. I wanted, no; make that needed to save the man who haunted my dreams.

With astonishment, I saw the other man then. My eyes were locked on the other man's silhouette as he stood proudly atop one of the four pillars. I was itching on the inside. I knew some of Aizen-sama's plans for the destruction of the pillars. Abnormally strong hollows to wear them down, and then arrancar to finish them off. I wanted to call out, to warn Yumichika of his impending doom, but I couldn't. That was our agreement. A choice made before either of us knew there might be another way.

With confidence, I watched those hollows come to their rightful end under the zanpakuto of the four men guarding the pillars. With my heart in my throat, I listened to the segunda direct his fracción. I knew immediately that Yumichika might have a tough time, but he would pull through. That freed me to do whatever I could to reach the other end of this misnamed winter war.

It was not that easy. I was facing two of the oldest and most respected captains in the Gotei. Kyoraku-taicho was reported as being a lot like me. Doing whatever he could to conserve strength, and having a laid-back attitude. After speaking with him, I realized that Aizen had made a slight mistake in his characterizations. However, he seemed to be right about Ukitake-taicho, which I was thankful for Lilynette's sake.

Our battle didn't go quite like the others. For quite some time all we did was talk. Lilynette attacked Ukitake, and was easily rebuffed, while I looked for a way to not have to fight. I could not defy Aizen and give up, become their tame Espada, just so I could be near to the man with the beautiful eyes. I owed my insane lord too much. Instead, I fought; I fought as hard as I could.

In the end, I don't know if I accomplished anything. Lilynette could barely speak, and I was sure I could not remake her any time soon. My soul was as battered and broken as my body. When Kyoraku pushed his thick blade into my hollow space, I knew that I had hit the end. I felt my consciousness slide away. I lay in a heap of bloodied clothing and shattered dreams on a street that was as real as the illusions Aizen was so proud of.

I do not know how much time passed between my fall, and the time I felt healing kick in. I called to Lilynette in my mind, and got the weak response that made me hope she'd be all right. When I opened my eyes, I was met with a calm face. The face was beautiful and oddly serene, though marred by a tiny frown. I recalled her name from Aizen's intelligence reports. "Are you healing me, Unohana-taicho?"

"Yes," she said, her clear gaze locking on me, "Medical treatment isn't being withheld from our enemies. You should feel well enough to kick start your own healing factor very soon."

"Thank you," my voice was graveled and quiet, "I wish to remand myself to your custody."

"Her custody?" a voice I had not thought to hear inquired.

There he was my beautiful shinigami. The sunlight was shining though the dust in the air, creating a halo effect that made me smile, "Is your squad taking prisoners, Ayasegawa-san?"

"Please remain still," she looked at Yumichika to supply my name.

"Starrk." he replied with a gentle smile.

"Starrk-san, I will report that you are alive and willing to be brought into custody." She leveled her gaze on the other soul reaper, "I can give you a little time, Ayasegawa-san."

Yumichika nodded, his lavender eyes caressing mine, "Thank you Unohana-taicho, I will guard the prisoner."

She nodded and moved off before I spoke again, "You fought beautifully, though I see you got yourself injured."

"It's nothing. How are you, you look like hell, by the way."

I smiled then, "So be it. Why are you here, Ayasegawa-san?"

"I heard you had been found. Kyoraku-taicho spoke against your being executed, and I came as soon as I could get away, Starrk."

"What will happen with me?"

He knelt, and slowly gripped my hand in his, "I am hoping that your willingly giving yourself to us will count in your favor. I will fight for you."

"Yumichika?"

He let my hand go, and brushed the hair off my face with a soft swipe, "Quiet, now. I am so happy that you are still alive, Starrk. I couldn't stop thinking that fighting against you, killing you would have killed me."

"I'm a hollow, you're a soul reaper. That's the way of things."

"I don't think it has to be." His face lost the haunted expression in favor of a small smile, "Were those chains metaphysical?"

"They don't have to be."

**

* * *

AN/** A continuation of 'Chains' requested by NorthernShinigami. I hope that the story ended in a good enough way for y'all.


	73. Robot

**Robot  
****Sun-Sun and Ulquiorra**

"Who do you think is the weirdest couple?" Yylfordt stood in the half-light of the throne room, and crossed his arms. Grimmjow slid his eyes left and right and shrugged. With a sigh, his fracción cut his eyes to Ulquiorra. "Have you seen mister sad clown with the snake girl?"

"Hell no! When'd that happen?" Grimmjow's face would have made Ichigo laugh had he seen it at that moment.

Yylfordt chuckled quietly, "I heard it from Apachi."

"Then that makes you the weirdest couple," Grimmjow smirked at his underling.

The man huffed, "It's not what you think." He shivered, "She freaks me out."

Grimmjow watched Ulquiorra move silently though the room. Cifer moved like the floor had been adjusted to have the perfect amount of gravity and friction. He never made a sound, and that was just one of the things he disliked about his fellow Espada. When he stopped by Sun-Sun, holding his long fingered hand to her, Grimmjow felt a pang of jealousy. Not because he wanted the woman for himself, but because Ulquiorra had companionship. The man had never smiled nor spoke a word with anything other than distain or a slow and monotonous tone.

With a nearly silent snarl, he turned to Yylfordt again, "How long have they been together?"

"Apachi says she noticed him coming around about two weeks ago. Strange that no one else has said anything." He tossed his hair, "I just don't get what she could possibly see in him, he's a freaking robot."

Grimmjow nodded, "Come on, this is now the most annoying conversation I've ever had with you, and you're extremely annoying."

Yylfordt scowled and fell in behind his master. He supposed he should have known how Grimmjow felt. Ulquiorra gets _everything_; freaking suck up.

**

* * *

AN/** As requested by Fostersb. Hey! I did not promise big long stories. I just cannot get into Ulqui-chan's head. This is probably a good thing. Thanks for reading! You know a little reviewing is good for the soul…


	74. Tutorial

**Tutorial**  
**Kensei & Lisa**

Walking into the main living area, Kensei's gaze washed the field in front of the television. Lisa was sitting on their one and only couch, her arm furiously swinging while she yelled obscenities at the screen. There was a small white box in front of the TV stand, and it pulsed with a blue radiance. He allowed his sight to narrow down to what was happening on screen. There were opponents, and they were engaged in…swordplay?

"What's that?" He sat gingerly on the side of the couch.

Lisa jumped up, "Wooo! Got you, you smug bastard!" Then she turned, "Ahh!" she screeched, "What the hell! Make some noise when you come in the room, Kensei!"

He rolled his eyes, "I asked you a question, pervert. What's that?"

"Oh," she smiled and lifted a white rectangle of plastic, "Shinji got it from a job, it's called a 'Wii'."

"Oh, a video game system." Kensei nodded sagely, though he had little interest in the video game world, "It looks like it makes you move though, what were you doing?"

"Sparring!" Lisa smiled one of her increasingly rare real smiles, "It's almost as fun as beating you guys up."

"Really…" Kensei shrugged out of his coat, "Is there another controller? I bet I can still kick your ass."

Lisa rummaged in the couch cousins before holding up an identical controller, "We can make a Mii for you later. I bet you can't beat my ass. You never could."

Kensei snatched the thing out of her hands, "We'll see. You just swing this like a katana?"

Lisa helped him get the wristband on, "Basically. There's a little tutorial, but you don't need training on swordplay, right Kensei?"

Kensei hefted it; it was just a little lighter than his zanpakuto in shikai form. He took a few practice swings while Lisa adjusted the game for two players. He made his wobbly way to picking a player, and tried to shake off the feeling that this might be harder than he thought. With a grim frown, he settled into a sparring stance. "Ready when you are."

Lisa held her arm straight ahead of her, and totally not the way you would hold a sword of any kind. She smirked at the man, and then flipped her braid behind herself, "I am, begin!"

She hit the A button, and swung her controller making the little player on screen lunge forward and attack. Kensei raised his in a blocking position, but it was of little use. In under a second, Lisa had knocked him from the platform.

"The hell!" Kensei looked at the screen in stunned disbelief. He had not been so soundly defeated with a weapon in hand since before he had entered the academy. "Its best two out of three, right?"

"Yeah," Lisa giggled, obviously savoring her victory, "You ready to go again?"

Kensei nodded, as he took up his defensive stance again. She pressed the button, the same languid stance and bright smile decorated her features as she rushed him once again. This time, Kensei swung the controller and got in a hit before she soundly thrashed him about the head and shoulders, dumping him once again into the water below.

He lifted the controller and shook it violently, "Damn thing doesn't work!"

She laughed, "Kensei, don't be such a dork. It works just fine; it is as _fun_ as sparring against real people. It's not identical."

He settled the controller in his hand once again, "We'll just consider that the tutorial round then," he said as he copied her earlier stance, wrist tight and controller held steady.

"Oh, well, that's fine," Lisa hip checked him lightly. "But this time, you have to pay up when you lose."

**

* * *

AN/** As requested by eelgirl13. I totally see these guys as rivals in warfare. I bet watching them fight is pretty fun. LOL It's been awhile, but I want to say thanks to everyone who expressed their best wishes. Thanks for sticking with me - reading my work and writing reviews. That's the frosting on my cake, people!


	75. Death

**Death**  
**Rangiku & Tatsuki**

Orihime grinned at her companion, "Now that you know the truth; well, most of the truth, you should meet my other sister, Rangiku Matsumoto." Her honey eyes watched Tatsuki's smoky orbs sadden. When she didn't speak right away she nudged her in the ribs, "I know it's a lot to take in, but…"

"No," Tatsuki interrupted, "I want to meet her. What's she like?"

Orihime took the lead up the stairwell leading to her apartment. She paused, sticking a finger on her lip in thought. Ran was more than her physical attributes, but those were attention grabbing. Maybe she should start with that? "She's really stunning. Um, and well developed."

Tatsuki's brows rose and a giggle escaped her lips, "I meant: what is she like?"

"I was getting to that!" Orihime's defensive lip bite said otherwise, but wisely, Tatsuki said nothing. "She is second in command of her division, she likes fashion, and sake. But mostly, she is the older sister every girl should have. She knows so much about everything…" Orihime paused, her hand twisting the doorknob, "You'll see."

Her friend held the door open, and Tatsuki stepped into the apartment. It sounded different than it usually did. If Orihime wasn't there, it should have been silent as a tomb. The sound of someone laughing and the television making noise almost unnerved her. Oddly, it smelled exactly the same. The mismatched scents wafting from the kitchen was usually a dead giveaway that Orihime did not have company. She didn't know what was worse: the fact that the girl had a dead friend, or the seeming fact that said friend liked Orihime's cooking.

She walked though the hallway that led to the living area. Immediately, she saw why Orihime had noted the Rangiku woman's assets first. She was, simply put, the most stacked woman Tatsuki had ever seen. Moreover, she was drop dead gorgeous. Everything about her shouted a healthy vitality. Her ice blue eyes were bright and alive with laughter. Her softly curling locks were just the shade of red she thought of as ideal.

She mustered up a smile, "Hi Matsumoto-san, I'm…"

"Tatsuki-chan!" The woman smiled, and stood with languid grace, "Forget this Matsumoto stuff," she waved her hand in front of her face as if to dispel the propriety, "it's Rangiku."

Tatsuki blushed, and stuck out her hand, "Rangiku-san, then." Rangiku snorted, but took the proffered hand and squeezed it warmly. Not a handshake; it was almost as if she'd decided to give a hug outside traditional methods. Tatsuki was shocked. The woman, who was _dead_, was warm. In short, this woman was the most alive person in the room.

Orihime beamed innocently at the two of them, the two people she openly loved the most. "Ran, I'm so glad you said I could bring Tatsuki to meet you. Since she knows so much already, I figured you'd be the easiest person for her to ask her questions."

Rangiku smiled, "Of course, Tatsuki-chan, fire away." She sank back into the couch, crossing her ankles primly.

"Death." Tatsuki's mouth turned down, "It's not like I thought, is it?"

"I don't recommend it," Rangiku mused, "but the after life can be a hell of a party."

**

* * *

AN/** Slow and steady wins the race, right? LOL This one was suggested by kaliima. Thanks everyone...you know who you are!


	76. Movie

**Movie**  
**Toshiro & Momo**

To everyone at the theatre, it must have seemed that there were two teenagers standing in line. It was cold, and both of them were dressed for the inclement weather. Oddly, the boy looked like he didn't care about the cold. His coat was flapping open, and he had a tiny smile as he looked at the marquee. The girl had her hair done in a tight bun, but a thick scarf and fleece-lined jacket all buttoned up said clearly that she was not as comfortable.

They stood there, silently reading the list of movies and times, until suddenly the girl turned liquid brown eyes on the boy, "Shiro-kun, what is this place again?"

"A movie theatre," he smiled wider as her turned his turquoise eyes back toward the girl, "A place to go for entertainment here in the Living World."

She nodded briskly, "Like a play."

"No, Momo-chan, I told you before, it's not really like that at all. People act out parts, but it's all done with machines." He took her hand, and she smiled wistfully, "Now, what kind of movie would you like to see? It's your first time, so I want it to be special."

Momo regarded the signs, finally pointing a gloved finger at one, "its animated? It doesn't look like real people."

"Yeah," Toshiro squeezed the hand he was holding, "That one is." He pointed at the huge posters adorning the outside walls. There in the mix was the one that belonged to the movie she'd been looking at, "It's about this guy, he has special powers, and he has to go and save the girl."

She squinted at the poster depicting a tall man and a voluptuous woman, "It's romantic?"

"It's more action oriented," she sighed and Toshiro leaned closer. "You want to see a romance?" With her nodding accent, he strode to the counter and bought two tickets. She followed him closely, and they entered the line for concessions, "Would you like something? They have this wonderful snack food called popcorn. It has like no nutritional value, and its fun to eat."

She smiled, "That sounds like fun, and one of those fuzzy drinks you were telling me about?"

"Yeah," he gently loosened the scarf at her throat, "We can get a soda for us to share, too."

She blushed, ducking her head, "Thanks, Shiro-kun."

When they reached the front of the line, she watched him order the snacks, and pay with the strange paper money they used in the Living World before joining the rest of the movie goes waiting for their movie to start. The line moved, and all of the sudden, they were handing over their tickets, and Toshiro led her to a darkened room.

Momo's eyes widened, she'd never seen anything like it before. There were rows upon rows of seats, like the division stadiums, but the chairs were facing a blank wall. She scrunched her nose, "Where's the movie?"

"It'll start in a minute," he juggled the popcorn and pointed at the seats, "let's find a row, and we'll just wait."

Momo scanned the rows, "Want to sit in the middle? I don't think I want to be too far away, or too close."

"That sounds good, go ahead, I'll follow you." Toshiro was as good as his word; he trailed the slightly older girl to the seats she had selected. They sat, and situated the tub of hot buttery popcorn on Momo's lap, with the soda in the holder between them. With a quick movement, she slipped a kernel into her mouth, making a noise of enjoyment. Toshiro smiled and reached in for a handful himself. When their fingers brushed, they both tittered nervously.

"I-I… Thank you Shiro-kun."

"You're welcome, Momo-chan. I'm glad you wanted to come with me."

She lowered her gaze for a moment before raising it back up to meet his own steady eyes. "Thank you for everything, Shiro."

He raised a cool hand to her cheek, cupping it hesitatingly before replying, "I'd do anything for you Momo, you know that."

She slid her warmed fingers up to trap his against her cheek, "I do." With her fingers still on his, she leaned over the popcorn, and brushed soft lips over his more wind-burned. The kiss was gentle as spring rain, and twice as soothing.

**

* * *

AN/ **Requested by mrsbieber. She requested 'fluffy'. Hope I delivered! To all my readers and reviewers, thanks a billion. You guys were my inspiration for about 90% of these, and I can't thank you enough!


	77. Birds

**Birds**  
**Kensei & Mashiro**

The spring skies were a clear, deep blue as far as the eye could see. Mashiro wondered why she had to dye her hair ever since she came here. Oh, she knew the reasons. Shin-tan was always going on about how they needed to blend in. But, why, if all she was allowed to do was guard Urahara-taicho's backyard, did she have to dye her hair?

A Robin landed softly on the outer fence, and Mashiro regarded the creature as it hopped from one foot to the other. When it settled, the bird sang, and she smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the living world for a few minutes. The warm sunshine nearly lulled her to sleep. When she felt the spiritual presence of Kensei, she stood straighter.

"Mashiro, don't slack off." Kensei's silver-white hair was a more normal color, so he had not been forced to change it, except to wear it in a style accepted by the locals.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I wasn't, and you're not my taicho anymore, Kensei-kun." She slipped down, hunkering on her ankles, as she glanced at him though her lashes. "I don't even look like that Mashiro anymore."

He rubbed his neck, and glanced around before joining the girl to lean against the house. "You may not look exactly the same, Mashiro-chan, but in ways that matter, you are still the woman I wanted for my fukutaicho. What's eating you?"

Her dark eyes glanced at the bird, before settling back on his ice blue, "Do you see that song bird? The robin there, he's happy enough. I can see him sing, and be content to sit on the fence, knowing that he is free to leave whenever he wants. He doesn't do anything to change himself; he doesn't hide like a frightened mouse."

Kensei studied the bird before speaking, "Do you know why he's singing?"

"Because that's the noise that kind of bird makes?" Mashiro's low voice answered.

He shook his head, "Besides that, Mashiro. He does not sing because he's free. He would only know freedom if you put him in a cage. Yet, even in a cage, a robin will sing."

"Does the ornithology lesson have a point?"

Kensei smoothed back her darkened hair, "Just this: You are more precious than any damned bird. Even with your hair colored black, it's not as if you have lost anything. It is the color of onyx, now, shining and beautiful, like it always was. You bemoan that you are not free?" He touched her face, running a callused thumb over her cheekbone before continuing, "We're more free here, Mashiro. Back in the Seireitei, I could never do this." He leaned forward, shifting his weight carefully before running his fingers along her smooth throat, pulling her chin forward. She sighed, closing her eyes, as he kissed her there in the back yard. The kiss was gentle at first, but grew as they released their worries and passions to each other. His lips were generous, and he used them to whisper across her skin in a silken trail of hunger. She imitated his actions, caressing his skin with her lips until they were both breathless.

"I'm not sorry," Mashiro said, leaning against the man under her probing hands. She touched him, reaching into his collar, running lithe fingers though his too short hair.

He kissed her again, his opened mouth leaving a trace of moisture on her lip. "I know I'm not."

**

* * *

AN/** As requested by Ayase Reincarnated. I'd done a few stories involving these two, but I was feeling a little lovey today, so decided to go a way I usually wouldn't for them. I hope you all enjoyed, and hey, let me know, yeah?


	78. Fun

**Fun**  
**Ikkaku & Yachiru**

She is known around the Seireitei as 'The Pink Ball of Terror'. It's not like he minds; he's been one of her minders for the past hundred years. When he thinks about that, the fact that he has been babysitter to a girl who is allowed to give him orders… That's when he starts to care. Why in the world won't Yachiru grow up already?

He's posed the question to anyone he thinks might be able to help. When he approached Nemu about it, she quietly led him to her father. Well, Ikkaku wants her to get bigger, not deader. That was an awkward conversation, especially the part where Nemu interjected that that was not the reason he came to visit. No, he figured that the Twelfth was not going to be providing any miracles for him.

Unohana-taicho seemed like the logical choice. She was able to put up with even the most ridiculous requests, mannerisms, and phobias without turning a lash. When he asked her why Yachiru wouldn't grow up, she just stared at him. At first, he didn't understand what was going on. Then she began to speak, and he really wasn't able to tell what was going on. He shook his head as he left her office; he doubted he was smart enough for any answers gleaned there.

When given time to think on it, he came to the thought that maybe the other two oldest captains of the Gotei 13 could help. He went drinking with them, and they seemed, overall, to be decent enough guys. When he broached the subject, they did a double take and sat there, their mouths opening and closing like fish. Finally, Kyoraku-taicho said that he thought it was some sort of growth hormone thing. Ukitake stared at his friend and then ordered another round. That was good, because Ikkaku sure as hell needed it.

While out on patrol, he watched Hitsuguya-taicho cross a courtyard in the company of his luscious fukutaicho. There, he thought with a grin, Hitsuguya was younger than Yachiru, yet, was growing. At least growing more _mature_. He honestly couldn't remember the little squirt, err…Hitsuguya-taicho being any taller or shorter than his obi. So, very delicately, he asked the cold-eyed captain why he hadn't been growing, and if he could perhaps give Yachiru a lesson on being more mature? He got a scowl and a stern suggestion to vacate the Tenth. Immediately.

He was at his wit's end. It was just another day, and Kenpachi had told him to keep an eye on Yachiru for a couple of hours. He sat, slumped on a bench in the park, watching her terrorize the ducks in the pond.

"Can I ask ya a question, Yachiru-chan?"

She turned, and flashed him a sweet smile, "Sure, Baldy!"

"Why won't you grow-up?"

She scratched her tiny chin before turning wide eyes and an even wider smile on him, "'Cause it's fun!"

**

* * *

AN/** As requested by Hasty, who has semi-publicly promised to write some more on her stories. Please support her! She's awesome, people. Thank for reading my stuff, though! And I'd love to see a comment, yes?


	79. Teeth

**Teeth  
****Nnoitra & Tesla**

Becoming an Espada class Hollow wasn't all flowers and ribbons. It was not even all blood baths and sharp pointy objects. There were perks, I'll give you that. I'm able to kill a lot more easily than I could before. I have a minion, and that's pretty cool. In addition, I've got some awesome urges that are a lot different than any I ever had before.

The other side of the coin is not so great. When I was changed, I got a shape that was totally unfamiliar to me. I am taller than everyone else in the entire palace, and I lost an eye. That's right, you heard me, instead of an eye, I have a hollow hole surrounded by a boney jaw like mask fragment. It's so embarrassing; I wear an eye patch just to maintain my sanity.

Take my minion, Tesla, for instance. He's fairly normal looking, if you compared him to the other humanoids here. He's slightly taller than the women are, and he has both eyes. The eye patch he wears is an affectation. Can you believe that? He thinks it makes me like him more. As if. Has he seen himself in the mirror? His dainty little circlet of teeth and bone are a constant reminder that he is the pretty one.

As I grew in strength and fighting prowess, I changed as much about my appearance as I could. I began letting my clothing be more and more outrageous. I adopted the patch, and grew my hair long. Even my sword became more crazed in both shape and size. Finally, I felt like if I could not be the pretty one, I would be the memorable one.

"Nnoitra-sama?" Tesla's voice broke though my musings.

"What is it?" I allowed my frame to crash back onto my orgy sized bed.

Tesla was patting his decorations into place onto his uniform. "I really don't think it's that bad."

I narrowed my eye, "What are you even talking about?"

"Well, you know, you were talking to yourself…"

I sat straight, and my eye opened wide, "the hell I was!" I was mortified. Did the man hear everything I said?

"I only caught some of it, Nnoitra-sama, but really, your looks aren't that bad. I like the Arabian Nights theme."

I slumped, "I have a theme? This isn't supposed to be a theme!"

"Oh, well, that explains a few things. I was going to get you a turban for your birthday."

I shook my head in frustration; I do not need a turban. "Am I at least the scary one?"

"Oh, yes, sir. When you're very angry, your teeth jut in an intimidating manner, and no one…"

"My teeth jut?" I slapped my hand to my face, "Is there anything else you'd like to comment on Tesla, before I kill you?"

Tesla's eyes opened wide before he smiled with that pretty mouth, "No. Do you require a hug, sir?"

"Shut the hell up."

**

* * *

AN** - This one is mine! Um, I had this whole other note all prepared, then I got all silly with Nnoi-tan instead. LOL So, thanks for reading, I hope it was more funny than horrible!


	80. Jewelry

**Jewelry**  
**Hyōrinmaru & Sode no Shirayuki**

Rukia Kuchiki has a pleasant meeting place in her mind. It was soft and cool, evergreens sparkle in their frosted coats. Even the sky was a perfect winter grey. The threat of snow and ice with sunbeams poking though. Sode no Shirayuki flitted about the trees and ghosted over hillocks in this tranquil interior space.

When she felt the lessening of Rukia's consciousness, she smiled, and settled gracefully to the top of the highest point in her expanse. She was ready to wait. Sometimes her suitor could not come at or even around the agreed time. They both knew and understood that their respective Shinigami had vastly different duties. Duties that may just serve to keep them apart in reality, but nothing can come between two zanpakuto spirits if they truly did not wish it. And these two did not.

Sooner than she had expected she felt the familiar tensing of her particular bit of existence that announced a visitor. She stood, brushing imaginary wrinkles off her glowing white gown. When he came, leading a dark edge of twilight, she smiled demurely. "Hyōrinmaru," she held her hand out, and he clasped it between his two ice blue and returned her expression.

"Shirayuki, sorry I'm a little late, my wielder is having trouble sleeping lately."

"His childhood friend?" Shirayuki ran her delicate flanges up his strong arm, "How is she?"

"Not well. He curses himself. He will not listen to me on this matter." Hyōrinmaru's smile is gone as if by magic, "And yours?"

"She is upset, she feels like she has lost a friend. And much like you, she will not confide in me." Shirayuki leans against his strong form, dipping her hands into his intricately printed kimono, as he slides his arms around her.

With a soft kiss on her hair his smile returns, "Let's just be happy while we can."

She snuggles closer to the spirit, and her hair is caught in his ruff of ice. It is not the first time, but it's the first time she decides to ask, "Why are you incased in ice, my love?"

"Why are you wrapped in beautiful silken trappings? Would you still be who you were if you were stripped and given the hard edges of stone?"

"No," she acquiesces, "I like to think that like my own hair pieces, it's an affectation, a piece of jewelry, if you will."

He pulls her closer, rotating her so that her face is tipped up to his, "And you find it beautiful?"

She smiles and pushes her toes into the ground to reach his lips, "It's the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen."

**

* * *

AN/** as Requested by StarPrincess999. Seems like I'm still rooting for Ruki/Hisu, eh? For goodness sake, their spirits are so gorgeous, and I imagine they'd make the most beautifully perfect winter on the planet. Thank you for taking the time to read. Maybe you could take a little to tell me how I'm doing?


	81. Anniversary

**Anniversary**  
**Isshin & Ryuuken**

Her gravesite at this time of night should be undisturbed. There in the gloom of the evening is a line of granite monuments, each neatly inscribed with names, date, and a sentiment of some kind. The one he is looking for bares his wife's name. The inscription reads: A loving wife and mother, gone too soon. The date…The date is seven years ago, this very night.

Isshin isn't a small man, he has both height and width, topped with a shock of pure black hair that stands in a gravity defying upward swoop. He's wearing a variation on his normal clothes, more somber in color for the occasion, and much less floral. Tonight, his usual smile has been replaced with a sorrowful twist.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Isshin steps forward, his shoes making a steady slap on the walkway.

The patrician man in the neatly pressed grey suit isn't quite as tall, nor is he wide. Ryuuken looks every inch the successful Doctor that he is. As no one can recall the last time he smiles, the fact that it's missing tonight doesn't seem to be worth noting. A cigarette dangles loosely in his hand, seemingly forgotten.

He tosses his silver hair, "Just because I wasn't the lucky one that time, doesn't mean I don't miss her terribly."

Isshin nods, "I always wondered why she didn't choose you," he gives his one time friend a smile.

"I can't imagine." He brings the cigarette to his mouth, and blows a lazy trail of smoke from his nostrils, "It all turned out for the best. Uuryu's mother was a good woman, and I loved her very much."

"Still can't say her name?" Isshin touches his wife's marker. He says her name so many times a day, if she is listening, she's probably annoyed.

"No." His eyes narrow as he looks away from Isshin, "Not yet. Where's your family?" Ryuuken does not care to see Isshin's family. He knows they always visit their sweet Masaki together, and if he stays to talk, then it doesn't look like he has come to brood.

At this, it is Isshin's turn to look disappointed, "As you know, Ichigo is busy. Yuzu and Karin came this morning without me for the first time. My babies are growing up."

"Uuryu is similarly busy; he's tied up in shinigami affairs again, and I won't have it."

Isshin hangs his head, "Just let it go, Ryuuken. Let them have the friendship you threw away. He already knows exactly what Ichigo is, there's no," he makes quotes in the air, "betrayal this time. There wasn't before. There was a woman, and she did not choose you." Isshin lifts his head to look directly at Ryuuken whose face is now twisted and angry, "You knew before that what I was, and we were friends despite it."

"Yes." Isshin never thought to hear that simple admission. It means a lot to him. The fact that this man - this died in the wool, stubborn, backward facing man - can admit that he's being a jackass makes Isshin glad. There is hope for his humanity after all.

Ryuuken turns, pulling a portable ashtray from his pocket and stubs the cigarette out in it. With jerky movements, he tucks the container back into his pocket and straitens his lapels. "Happy anniversary." He says it to be petty.

"Thank you," Isshin smiles at his back. As usual, it is the meaning behind the words that count.

**

* * *

AN/** I chose these guys. I long ago came to the conclusion that these two must have both loved the same woman. As my friend says, "It's always about a woman." LOL She's right, as usual. Thanks for reading, and a little review means a lot to me!


	82. Television

**Television**  
**Soifon & Ggio Vega**

She watched him come at her. He rather looked like a scalded cat sent away from its master she thought, a half smile forming on her lips. He slowed at he approached, to watch his partner slam into her sorry excuse for a lieutenant. A smirk bloomed on his lips as he trained his attention fully on Soifon's upturned face.

"Are you okay with your underling getting beaten?" His voice was light and teasing.

Soifon whipped her zanpakuto from its sheath and parried the strike the man had tried. "I don't care," she smiled back, "He's a moron who never things about anything but money, food and his family business." She wasn't even hardly expending energy as she continued to speak, "It might be better if he gets himself killed, actually."

His brows raised, and the smirk widened, "Heh, that's pretty cold of you. Is that just how you are?"

Soifon stuck back in a short flurry to test his reflexes, "I have no interest in being cozy with my squad." She swiped low toward his belly, "And for the sake of training, it's perfectly acceptable for superior officers to quarrel with their subordinates."

"Oh?" The smirk vanished as he struck out with his foot. Soifon moved her head, and watched the appendage drag across her vision before grabbing it, and savagely kicking out. She caught the man in the face, the bone of his mask making a satisfying crunch under her foot.

"Damn it!" He grabbed the mask, and blood seeped though his fingers.

Soifon straightened, and cast her finger forward, "Bakudou number thirty," she incanted, "Shitotsu Sansen!" The words leaving her mouth were accompanied with three flashes. In the blink of an eye, the arrancar was thrown backward, trapped by three glowing triangles, pinned to a building like a bug on an entomology tray.

She watched her work with grim satisfaction, "It's over, arrancar." She strode forward in the air toward him, "I guess there wasn't time to ask your name." Unsheathing her zanpakuto in one quick move, she spoke quietly, "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi; nigeki kessatsu." She continued her slow progress as the man stuck to the wall struggled against his bonds. "That is Suzumebachi's ability."

His face twisted into a sneer, "What's that supposed to mean?" He spat, "You trying to say that it'll all be over if you hit me twice?"

Soifon smiled, and slightly picked up her pace, "Do you get entertainment in Hueco Mundo, Arrancar?"

"The hell you talking about?"

She smiled, "It's a pity you can't appreciate this on all levels," she smiled, "for this would have made a fantastic television program." She shrugged, not particularly caring that the frustrated kitty in front of her had no idea what she was talking about. "I suppose to answer your question…"

He looked on expectantly.

"You'll know when you're dead."

**AN/** As requested by eelgirl. Thank everything good in the world. No more cannon fodder! Yay! Sorry darling, you know I love you, yes? Ah, once again, I have paraphrased the manga to fit my theme. If you hate it when I do that, I think I can honestly say I have no intentions on doing it again in this series. Thanks to all my lovely-mega-fantastic readers! I am so glad to have ya.


	83. Chaos

**Chaos**  
**Hanataro & Yachiru**

Later, Hanataro would think that it should have been like every other person he'd seen for the flu sweeping the Seireitei. But, no. Yachiru was not like other people, she was a pink haired bringer of chaos. Why would it matter if she were sick or not?

When he came on duty that morning, he'd gone on rounds just to see that more beds had been claimed overnight. It seemed that when Abarai-fukutaicho had come back from the living world, he'd brought home one hell of a strain of the influenza virus. Even Kuchiki-taicho had been brought in with nausea and a dangerous temperature.

He flipped back the page in the folder that belonged to him, and noted that he'd been assigned to help Kusajishi-fukutaicho. Hanataro squeezed his eyes shut, and mentally cursed his decision not to enter the twelfth division all those years ago. He mustered up a big fake smile, and swung her door open. She lay nestled in a thick pink blanket printed all over with Chappy. She looked, dare he even think it, peaceful.

"Flowers-chan," she turned her dark tourmaline eyes on him, "I'm sick!" A rattling chesty cough sounded at the pronouncement, and he softened toward the usually hard-to-please girl. She was in pain; that much was obvious.

"You sure are, Yachiru-chan," he smoothed her hair off her forehead, to feel her temperature. "Do you have a headache?"

She sniffed hard, "Ken-chan says I don't haveta stay if I don' wanta."

"You really should," his voice radiated concern, "and take the medicine I'm going to get for you, all right?"

She pouted, then her eyes lit with a gleam that he would later call 'mischievousness', "'K Flowers-chan, I will if you play with me."

He laughed weakly, "You're a little too sick, don't you think?"

"I'll stay in bed, but you gotta go on a treasure hunt."

It had seemed like a small request. Go, find a few things to amuse her, and she'd stay abed, like a good girl. "Let me get a pen…"

"I got it all done," she sneezed again, and handed over a crumpled paper. "I promise ta be good if ya bring 'em all back!"

Hanataro tried to smooth the paper, and saw a few things on the list. As he thought, it was a list of things to occupy her time while she was here. He nodded, "I'll get them all," he smiled, "and you be nice, okay?"

With a sweet smile, she nodded decisively, "I will!" With that over, she snuggled back into her blankets and watched him leave her room.

His captain gave him as much time as he needed to go on his scavenger hunt. She said that if it kept Yachiru quiet, he could do her bidding for the rest of the time she was here. He had not liked the sound of _that_, but he smiled weakly anyway. He ran back to his room, and snatched up his satchel and a bag, just incase something on the list turned out to be large.

Three hours later found him panting and looking around the corner for any stray ninth division squad members. He giggled in relief, they'd finally given up. A deep breath to steady himself, and he saw he'd finally finished the list. Moreover, he wasn't dead! It had not been a list of toys as he'd supposed at first.

Oh, the first three or so errands were toys and candy. Then, the requests got to be more and more scary. He had stolen the Sou-taicho's red woolen blanket, Matsumoto's Polaroid camera, and lately, Hisagi's stash of penuche fudge. _Those were the easy ones!_ He thought that the last one would have been the one to get away from without loss of limb, but by kami, those ninth division members were protective of their interim captain!

When he finally arrived back at the fourth, he went directly to Yachiru's room. He was shaking and pale, with an odd twitch he did not remember having before.

"I'm back," he whispered.

The tiny fukutaicho rubbed her hands together, "Then my work is done!"

He wilted, dropping like a rock to the floor, "You do that everyday?"

"Bya-kun says, 'Chaos in the midst of chaos isn't funny, but chaos in the midst of order_ is_.'" She nodded sagely and coughed again, "Besides, you needed the exercise!"

**

* * *

AN/** Per StarPrincess999's request. Yachiru is a handful, yes? Thanks for waiting so patiently, I got all caught up in life. Bya-kun's quote is actually attributed to Steve Martin. :)


	84. Fashion

**Fashion  
****Renji & Lisa**

"You can't go back on your word!" Rukia's smile stretched almost across her whole face. Ichigo was grinning, and I was standing there, slowly getting too embarrassed to move.

Ichigo stood, "If you keep crying, we're going to be late, and this party waits on no man or shinigami, or man dressed like a schoolgirl…"

"Yuk it up, 'berry," I growled, "You didn't say it was going to be a dress!"

The orange haired youth shrugged before laughing, "I didn't say it wasn't going to be either, now come on! Halloween only comes once a year."

I pulled the skirt down, hoping the damn thing would stop riding up at some point. The humans at Ichigo's party weren't worth showing my assets to, and Rukia wasn't looking. It made a little tearing noise and I stomped out of the room.

"Misaki, are you seeing this?" Isshin doubled over, "Our son knows how to win a bet!"

"Oh, Kurosaki-san, don't tease Renji," Rukia giggled, "She's a little nervous."

Another gale of laughter sounded from them all. "Shut up."

**…across town, at the Visored headquarters…**

Lisa tied her bow neatly. If she had to go and scout this Ichigo kid, the least she could do was do it in style. Besides, Halloween was practically the only day she wouldn't be stared at for wearing her outfit. She swished the skirt, and it fell is orderly pleats. Yes, this would do nicely, she thought as she slipped her glasses on.

Shinji and the other males clustered around their tinny television watched Lisa stride down the stairs. Her braid bounced in time to her steps, along with more visually appealing bits of outfit and anatomy. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she paused letting them get an eyeful. She supposed she would need to buy a couple new magazines while she was out. They were positively drooling.

She smiled, "I'll be back as soon as I can. He's tall with orange hair, right?"

"Ya cain't miss 'im, love," Shinji replied, "Are ya sure ya don' wan' a partner? Ya know…fer safety?"

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Later, Shin." She pulled the great door open, and stepped into the dark night.

**…at a party…**

I was standing there, my frown repelling girls and guys alike. Not for the first time, I wished I had Zabimaru with me. I'm not sure what I could do if I had him; it is not as if I could slaughter everyone here and go home. Actually, the idea had some merit. Pulling on the shirt with one hand, and the too-short skirt with the other, I scanned the room. At least Ichigo and Rukia had left me alone.

I pushed off the wall I had been holding up when I felt it. A strange spirit pressure. It wasn't shinigami, really, nor was it the kind I associated with Orihime-chan or the Quincy. It reminded me a little of Ichigo. I looked around, and hoped it wasn't a hollow. That is when I saw her, a woman dressed in the same outfit as me. She was tall and lithe; her red glasses making me want to drown in those unbelievable green eyes.

I slipped on a smile, and moved toward her. As I approached, she cocked her head toward me, her eyes wide. A frown marred her features for a moment, but when I got closer, she smiled.

"Hi there," she said. I couldn't speak. This girl was the one with the odd feeling reiatsu. "Your sense of fashion is good, but you need to brush up on your social skills."

"Sorry," I mumbled. I had a hundred and one questions. Her reiatsu was fluctuating, and I got the sudden sense that she was much older than she looked. This was no human girl with spiritual pressure. "Do I know you?" I let my own reiatsu flow out of the masking we were supposed to maintain in the living world.

She backed up, "No." Her voice was breathy, and she looked about with a fierce scrutiny, "No, I don't. I need to go. Please don't follow me. I will hurt you, little girl."

I felt Ichigo approach, Rukia trailing in his wake, "Then go, there's more of us here, if you're hiding."

She nodded, "I meant it, by the way. Great dress." She turned tail and literally ran from the room.

"Yeah," I watched her move with a swordsman's grace, impossible to miss. "Yours too."

**

* * *

AN/** Per request by SaigoNoHikari, thanks babe, hope you enjoyed! There was an omake where Renji and some of the others are dressed in various girl clothes (Ichigo was a bride…kawaiiiii!) and Renji wore a schoolgirl outfit. Thanks for taking the time to read my little stories! In addition, if you want to leave a comment, who am I to complain?


	85. Wood

**Wood  
****Yumichika & Ichigo**

Renji stood; his eyes darting around the room as if to avoid being skewered by his captain's angry stare. With slumping shoulders, he turned to his young friend. Ichigo shrugged what could they do, really? Byakuya was possibly the scariest captain just after Unohana.

"Sorry, buddy, I'll call Yumichika, and see if he has some time to train with you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the mental picture of the too feminine man, "I can just wait, it's no big deal." Byakuya's stare transferred to the orange haired young man. "He's good then," he asked with tremor in his voice.

Renji nodded, his scarlet hair bobbing in agreement, "He's the fifth seat because Yachiru is lieutenant and Ikkaku is third. According to him, five looks enough like three to make him happy. He's good. Trust me."

Byakuya's mouth tightened, "Please hurry, Abarai, you have work."

Renji gulped, "Right," he thrust his hand up his sleeve and retrieved his soul pager. To Ichigo's amusement is was a lot like the cell phone he had at home. With quick fingers, Renji dialed. "Hey, Yumichika, how's things?" He waited politely, "Oh, nothing really, do you have a couple of hours to train with the substitute reaper?" A couple of 'hmms' and a few 'uh-huhs' followed before Renji smiled into the machine, "Great, I'll send him to you." He hung up and put the phone back before speaking again.

"He's got some time. Go over to the eleventh, ok? I'll catch up with you there in a few hours."

Both Ichigo and Byakuya frowned, though for different reasons. "All right," Ichigo agreed and stepped away just as Byakuya started to dress Renji down. He walked away; it is not cool to spy on your friends when they get in trouble, unless it was funny trouble. This wasn't since it involved a Kuchiki, and they are _not funny_. EVER. With hastened steps, he walked down to the Eleventh.

Immediately, a squad of eager shinigami met him. They were no Kenpachi, so he was able to laugh them off and even gain directions to where he could find the fifth seat. Awed looks were shared around, as he made his way to the cramped bookkeeping offices. Yumichika was respected at least. In the battle hungry division, that meant something. With a smile, Ichigo went to find the oddly dressed man.

He was standing amidst rows of neatly stacked reports and what reminded Ichigo of the ledgers his father kept for the clinic. He could see the other man's yellow feathers flashing in the gloom of the dimly lit room. When he turned around, and Ichigo saw his red feathers tickling against his hairline, he fought to not blush. His light purple eyes were simply the most stunning set he'd ever seen.

He cleared his throat, "Hi, I don't know if you remember, but we've met before?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, right?"

Yumichika's slow smile was better than any he'd ever received from Rukia or Orihime. He swallowed. "Yeah," his answering smile made the older man's eyes light up, "That's me."

"Are you ready to get down to work, Ichigo-kun?"

A jolt in his stomach told him that he was more than ready for _something_ to happen. "We could spar in the exhibition space?"

"That's right," Yumichika sauntered past, running his long callused fingers across Ichigo's back resulting is a near full-body shiver. "That's where you played with Ikkaku the first time you were here."

Ichigo nodded and followed the extravagantly done up man. Yumichika kept up a torrent of friendly questions to which Ichigo tried to sound either intelligent or witty. He would laugh when the other man did, and managed a few questions of his own. Soon, they were standing outside a set of shoji doors that would let them into the dojo.

Yumichika preformed the duty of sliding the paneled doors open, revealing the bamboo paneled and floored space inside. Ichigo smiled, he loved the smell of it, a heady mixture of smells he associated with his own soul cutter, the wood, and a smell that is uniquely male. A smell that made his eye gleam as he watched the other man flip open the lids on a few trunks.

"Pick your weapon, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo touched his beaded bandolier, "We're not going to use our zanpakuto?"

"No way am I letting that monstrosity touch Ruri'iro Kujaku unless it's in battle." He placed his katana on an ornate stand and motioned to Ichigo's sword, "This is friendly…ish."

Ichigo's mouth turned down at the corners as he grabbed up Zangetsu and leaned him against the wall, "He's not a monster."

"Poor choice of words, I'm sorry." Yumichika touched Zangetsu's hilt, "You're a beautiful sword with a lovely name."

Ichigo's skin pricked when Yumichika's hand caressed his sword, _'I'm not sure I should be alone with this guy, I think I have a crush!'_ He managed to hide his shocked expression by leaning in to examine the training blades. The Bokken were made the traditional way, with solid oak. Ichigo picked one up and swung it easily. It whistled as it sliced the air.

"They're wooden, so they'll be less apt to grievously hurt you."

Ichigo whistled, touching the long wooden shaft, "I know. They're rare back in the living world."

Yumichika's eyes widened as he watched Ichigo touch and admire the wood practice sword.

**

* * *

AN/** Requested by -RogueSama-. I couldn't stop smiling.


	86. 86

**86**  
**Sado & Rangiku**

Hollow attacks have been getting worse in the Living World and I, Matsumoto Rangiku, must put my best foot forward. No matter that I'm missing Ichimaru. No matter that my Haineko is a lazy brat who refuses to listen to me. Nope, I am the lieutenant here under Captain Hitsuguya. I have to fight, and to fight I must leave all the fun behind.

Not that I want to leave it _all_ behind, just enough to function at my best. For instance, I have decided to become Orihime's friend. It's not even as hard as I thought it would be. Even better, I think Toshiro may like her or something. She seems to intimidate him. On the other hand, maybe he doesn't want to sleep this close to me after the last time. If you want that story, make sure to ask me about it, his version is way less funny.

The thing I am enjoying the most is the teenage boys. I hope Ichimaru - that fool - is enjoying my freedom as much as I am. Anyway, back to teen boys. At first, I thought Ichigo-kun was going to be the most fun. He was for all of twenty seconds. He's a little too uptight to be a lot of fun, so I've decided to move to greener pastures. I pegged the Ishida kid as one to enjoy a good old-fashioned tease, but he disappeared suddenly! That had me noticing Sado. You know him, he's the one the kids call 'Chad'.

When I first asked around about him, Orihime seemed to think I wanted more than a little fun with him. Don't be a pervert! If I get THAT interested, I'll wait until he dies, so I can have a real relationship. I just wanted to have someone to stare at me for an hour or two. Someone I could be silly with, the way it used to be before _that man _left me. All I wanted from Sado was a little bit of time just to be me.

The fist time I actually talked to him, it was amazing. He wasn't fun sized at all. He towers over me, and has everything a girl like me likes on a man. Broad shoulders, nice hair, and muscles on his muscles. He was almost a dream come true. The only thing that threw me off? He cannot hold a conversation to save his life. It is a very good thing I like to talk.

He was everything I wanted out of a young man. He laughs at the appropriate moments, and he only says things when they should be said. Some men like the sound of their voices, but I liked drawing his voice out. He is a talented musician, and time spent in the company of him and his guitar is a treat. I envy the living woman who snares this kid when the time comes.

On the day that we were called back to the Soul Society, the day that changed almost everything in both of our lives, I had one final conversation with the gentle giant.

"This is goodbye," I said, I could feel my eyes misting up. It had been a bad day all around after learning of Orihime's abduction. "I suppose I won't see you again this side of life."

Sado shook his head, his dark locks hiding his expressive eyes from my view, "No, I think we'll meet again, Matsumoto-san."

"I told you," a smile was working its way to the surface, "to just eighty-six the san, and call me Rangiku like everyone else."

"I'm not like everyone else." It was a plain statement, and it had him written all over it. He wasn't like everyone else, and I would never be Rangiku to him until we reached that level in our friendship. Yes, at that moment I decided that this increasingly more real hypothetical girl had better be nice to him, or she'll have a problem. A Rangiku shaped problem.

**

* * *

AN/** By request of Hasty. Thanks, I hope I captured them to your liking. To all my readers and commenters, thank you! You have no idea what your loyalty and input means to me!


	87. Circle

**Circle**  
**Rose & Lisa**

I will admit that I have a certain reputation. Out of our group, I'm known as being the one you can hit up for things of a certain _erotic_ nature. I'm not too fussed at the idea; it's been a long time since I was young enough to blush at that kind of reputation. Besides, I think it's a little better than Hiyori's reputation for having one reaction to every problem.

Take our fellow exile, Otoribashi Rojuro, our resident music lover for instance. He may be the most well rounded of all of us. Left to his own devises, he may while away an afternoon reading a manga or composing music. He's also a brilliant tactician. Back when we were all in the Seireitei, he was known as having a once in a lifetime mind. At least until Urahara showed up.

Whenever someone has a problem, especially in our little group, you seek out the person who will not only take the time to listen, but might be able to help. That's why I think I'm looking for Rose tonight. I can hear happy music coming from the rear of the warehouse. It's dark now, so I grab up a flashlight and walk toward the golden haired man.

When I see him, a faded old quilt tucked round his legs, his fingers tickling the strings of a ukulele of all things, I stand, the light pointed away from him. I should know better, he knows I'm here, as he changes the tune to a plucky children's song he learned some years ago. 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' plays merrily as I train the light on the ground just beside him and seat myself.

"What is bothering you tonight," he asks, a small smile playing on his long face.

I snort, "Why do you play that tune for me?"

His fingers falter for a moment, then he picks the tune up in a slightly different place, and he sings, "And the dreams that you dare to dream ~ Really do come true ~" He dropped his fingers from the strings, and sat the instrument upright in his lap, "You're the dreamer amongst us, Lisa."

"I prefer to think of myself as the level headed one." Dreaming doesn't seem to be part of my reputation, especially tonight.

"You are," his chuckle is muted in the twilight, "but even the most level headed person has a dream. I know you want to see them again."

I don't bother to acknowledge that the man is dead right. _They_ are probably my number one dream. I want to be reunited with people who I loved. "Mmm."

I can hear the bark rubbing on his clothes as he makes himself a little more comfortable. With a quick movement, he pulls the end of the quilt out from under him, and offers it to me, "Come on." He pats the dirt beside himself, and his voice spills poetry,

"Let's for God's sake, let us sit upon the ground  
And tell sad stories of the death of kings;  
How some have been deposed; some slain in war,  
Some haunted by the ghosts they have deposed;  
Some poison'd by their wives: some sleeping kill'd…"

"That's bloody depressing. I came for comfort." I scooted in, tucking the worn cloth under me, and sharing his warmth. I suppose I really did want to talk about dead kings, for such we have become. I just hoped that ours will be more than a sad story, and our dreams will come full circle. Somewhere in all of this, we'll both have our happy ending.

**

* * *

AN/** As requested by Ayase Reincarnated. Gentle moments. Rose is quoting Shakespeare, from Richard II, actually. Thanks to all my readers and writers out there. Your continued support makes me smile!


	88. Bunny

**Bunny**  
**Renji & Rukia**

It was Rukia's birthday. Unlike Kuchiki-taicho, I couldn't act as if it was a day unlike any other. It was _Rukia's_ birthday. Oh, sure, she and I had come up with her birthday years ago, but it was a special day anyway. Moreover, I didn't have a present yet.

I was just so worried about her lately, the day just snuck up on me. Ever since Ichigo had come back from his fight with Aizen as a non-shinigami, Rukia had been in somewhat of a personal pity party. We all cared about the kid, hell; I had to be restrained from going to see him off and on in the past year. Others were almost as bad. I had heard the other day that Kenpachi _mopes_ when Ichigo's name comes up.

When Ukitake-taicho approached me about holding a party for our dear Rukia, I'd been all hands aboard. You'd think that meant that I would not forget about the party, but you'd be wrong. I delegate beautifully. I have many duties to attend to, after all. So after planning and getting the ball rolling, I stepped aside, and did my job, you know? Like I'm supposed to.

That is how it happened, I swear! Now that I have a (pre-planned) day off and a big reminder written in red hanging over my head, I have to get her a present. Wandering close to the edges of the Seireitei is what gave me the idea. Remembering the sketches Rukia would draw with the three of us in them is what gave me the second. I would buy her a stuffed Chappy. Not just any stuffed bunny, but a Chappy with a shock of orange hair. For this, I would need help.

…XxX…

"What in the world do you intend for me to do to this?" Uuryu held the insanely huge rabbit up by one ear.

I blinked; I thought I had explained, "It needs some hair."

Uuryu rolled his eyes, "Hair. Like what? I have a few doll making supplies you can look at I suppose."

He pushed a box over toward me, and I squatted down for a closer look. There were wigs of almost every color imaginable. I almost had him put the cute black-haired wig on the bunny. It could be just like nee-chan then. However, I resisted. "I need an orange wig, and it should be spiky, or maybe just fluffy?"

Uuryu pushed his glasses up, making them glint in the light of his workroom. "You need an orange wig for a bunny?" He turned a critical eye on me. "Abarai, I always thought you were off your rocker, but what in the world are you doing? Making a Kurosaki bunny?" His voice was high-pitched with annoyance.

"That's exactly what I'm doing, and if you could see her, Ishida, you'd agree that it was just what she needs to help her get over her sadness."

His expression softened. Uuryu glanced out the side of his eye, and I saw he was looking at a picture. It was Rukia with her Karakura friends. Uuryu, Chad, Orihime and Ichigo all stood, some with smiles, some with something that passed for smiles from their owners. Nevertheless, it was bright and happy, and made my heart clench just to look at it with the boy. Rukia made friends wherever she went, and I knew that he and I agreed. If it would make Rukia smile, it was worth it.

Another trip, this time to a shopping center in the real world with Uuryu, and we had an orange fluffy wig. When we got it back to his place, he carefully cut the seam on the top of to-be Kurosaki Chappy. With deft skill, Uuryu made a few more cuts and began to sew the wig in place. It did not take too long, and with a bright smile, the bespectacled teen pushed the oversized gift into my hands. "Please tell Rukia-chan 'happy birthday' from me." He twisted locks of the wig until it stood up in a bunch of unruly tufts, just like the real Ichigo.

"Thanks, Uuryu." I didn't go anywhere else in Karakura that day. I was sorely tempted, like any other time I had to go to the Living World, to see Kurosaki, but I just couldn't. I had promised her, and I would not break that promise now. With a sad sigh escaping my lips, I opened the senkaimon, and made my way back home.

…XxX…

In my rooms, I carefully taped Kurosaki Chappy into a cocoon of Byakuya's old calligraphy sheets. I knew he'd never see them; Rukia would have a stuffy Kuchiki thing tomorrow to 'celebrate' her day. When I was done, it didn't look at all like a chappy. I smiled at the horrible looking bundle, scooped it up, and took off for her party.

It was great. Apparently, I have a gift for delegating responsibility. I probably shouldn't have left Rangiku in charge of refreshments, but really, who else would think of bringing every juice and alcohol that the Soul Society produced together under the same roof? Even Rukia's darkened mood lifted when she got there. All of us, her friends, had worked hard to turn that frown upside down. We played games, ate, and made merry to celebrate the day of her birth.

When the party wound down, and just Rukia and I were left staring at a confetti-strewn disaster area, I retrieved my present from where I'd left it. I could not share this gift with everyone else. It was always meant to be just between her and me.

"Happy birthday, Bunny."

Rukia's eyes were glassy with unshed tears, and her voice wobbled a bit, "You haven't called me that since we were little." She touched the bundle at my feet, "What's this?"

"It's for you," I shoved it toward her with my toe. "Open it."

She smiled, and tore away the top, making one ear pop free, "Oh, Renji! You bought me the limited edition…" Her voice dropped as the rest of the paper came away under her hands. "Oh, Renji."

"I thought maybe being able to have him close to you when he can't be here in person…?" She squeezed my ribs, and I could feel her gasps as she cried into my shihakusho. "You like?"

"I love. Thank you Renji, for everything."

**

* * *

AN/** This was my choice, I love Renji and Rukia as brother/sister figures. And the prompt of 'Bunny' was too much for me not to snag it for the Chappy enthusiast. Thanks as ever, go to my gorgeous, brilliant readers! Thank you! And to the awesome peoples who comment, you guys mean the world to me. I can't tell you how much I love to see them.


	89. Ice Cream

**Ice Cram  
****Byakuya & Tatsuki**

I do not go to the Living World unless I am ordered to. At least, that's the way I used to feel. A little too pure, a little too privileged, and a lot too busy for that kind of nonsense. Then came the day the Kenpachi told me he was considering one of the Karakura trove for his division. Provided she died before he did.

"Why would you even care?"

Kenpachi ran callused fingers over his rugged face, his attention turned away from me, though I was speaking to him. "Arasawa is perfect for the eleventh. She's Kurosaki's friend, and any friend o' his is a friend o' mine. Beside that, she's the toughest teenaged girl in the whole of Japan. Like I said, perfect."

I continued to stare at the large man lounging in a chair not made for lounging. "Are you saying that she would not thrive in the sixth?" Kenpachi's laughter boomed, filling my office, and no doubt the whole of my division. "I've taken in some of your squad over the years, Kenpachi. You cannot deny Abarai's growth. In battle as well as…" I could not believe I was about to say this, "refinement." I had a sudden urge to be just about anywhere else in the Seireitei.

"Nope, cain't argue that one." Kenpachi's chuckles had burned down to occasional wheezes. "But, ta be honest with ya, she's not good for yuir division. Too hungry for battle."

The man was accomplished at two things: killing and putting my back up. "Preposterous."

"Sounds like yuir looking to lay down some cash, eh?"

I pressed my hands flat against the desk, requisition forms gently rustling under the pressure, "Your terms?"

"Nothin' too hard, go ask her yourself."

I quailed for a moment. "You've spoken with her?"

"No, I sent Madarame ta scout her."

"He spoke with her?"

Kenpachi smiled, "Lookin' fer a way out already?"

"You wish. What am I supposed to ask her?"

The brutish man simply smiled again, "Apparently, just telling' her yuir a shinigami will provoke a response. Just tell her who ya are, and if she hits ya, I win."

Not to put too fine a point on it, I know that I have a generous amount of attractiveness to the opposite sex. I have found that my manner can be off putting, but most women will look the other way for at least an hour. This was a teenaged girl, in the throes of hormones. "The stakes?"

"Dinner here."

"Easily done." Like gentlemen, we shook on it. Now, all I had to do was speak to a girl. How hard could it be?

**…xXx…**

It was just a little harder to find her than I thought it would be. For one, I had to undergo an interrogation by the Kurosaki whelp. When he finally determined I was not going to do anything to her, he told me that maybe the girl, Inoue could help. It turned out the substitute soul reaper was right. Both girls were seated at the stoop of Inoue's apartment building.

From the corner, I watched them as they socialized. I remembered well the Inoue girl. She had been in the Soul Society, and those womanly characteristics on a young girl were hard to forget. For all that I am far too aristocratic to say those things aloud; I can think them in my head all I like. I am still a man. The other girl must have been Arasawa.

She was a little taller than Rukia, with smoky eyes and wild black hair. She and Inoue were holding what I assumed was food. It was a cone shape with what looked like a scoop of something on top. That is when I saw the brunette drag her pink tongue from the bottom of the scoop to the top. Inoue did the same, but I was drawn to the dark haired girl. She shivered a little, making the food ran down the side of the cone, and she lapped the drip with evident pleasure. Whatever could it be?

I walked closer, and both girls looked up. I had not bothered to hide my spiritual pressure any more than necessary to be in the Living World. "Good afternoon, I am…"

Inoue interrupted me, "Kuchiki-san! Tatsuki, this is Rukia-chan's brother." Her smile was wide and pretty, but the girl identified as Tatsuki frowned a little.

"As I was saying, I am Kuchiki Byakuya." I dipped my head in her direction, and she frowned harder.

"I'm Arasawa Tatsuki."

I lifted my brow, was she really that unaffected? The Inoue girl was blushing and fidgeting with her food. "As you can see, I'm a shinigami." She did not hit me. I nearly crowed, but instead, my mouth simply curled in a little.

"I can see that," she shivered again, and looked at me critically, "Why are you here? I don't really like or trust you guys."

Inoue tried to apologize for her friend but I waved it away, "No offense taken, Inoue-san. Tell me, what is it that you are eating? It's most intriguing."

Tatsuki's eyes widened and a smile simultaneously lit her face, "its ice cream," she said before running the flat of her tongue all the way round the base where it connected to the cone. Suddenly, I was hit with the terrible feeling that I knew this girl in another life. A sad lump formed in my stomach even as she continued to stare challengingly at me.

I knew at that moment, I did not want her in the sixth, or anywhere near me. In the dark depths of her eyes, I saw my beloved Hisana. The way she would tease but act as if she was being courteous. The inner strength that she had until the day she died. Without a backward glance, I turned and left them on Inoue's steps. Damn Kenpachi, and damn whoever it was that created ice cream.

**

* * *

AN/** Pair request by SaigoNoHikari, thanks as ever! I hope you enjoyed it, though I think I may have lost focus somewhere…LOL


	90. Gothic

**Gothic**  
**Mayuri & Retsu**

His long fingernail slid on the tray, moving the instruments of her trade around in a swish dictated by his fancy. Retsu, for her part, was examining a vial filled with a viscous blue fluid. They were, in a manner of speaking, comparing notes.

"You must admit, it's quite nearly gothic my dear." Mayuri snapped up a scalpel and pointed it right at her, "Look here - are you still using these? Crude."

"So you say," she settled the blue vial, and lightly touched a kido powered saw that she knew he used for autopsy or experiments. She lifted a small silvered tube that reminded her strongly of a tube of lipstick. "What's this?"

Kurotsuchi set the syringe he had been playing with back on the tray before answering. "That," he touched the tube, bringing it to life with a spark of kido, "is my newest invention, a laser scalpel. It'll cut a truer line faster than," he chucked, flicking the scalpel he'd disparaged a moment ago, "this old thing."

"Oh, come now." Retsu put the tube down when it extinguished, "Sometimes tried and true gets the job done better than new and untried."

"None of my things have gone untried!" Mayuri crossed his arms angrily.

Retsu smiled, "Of course. You know what I mean." She looked left and right before leaning forward and lowering her voice conspiratorially, "I mean, don't you just love the feel of pliant, all so easily broken flesh under your fingertips?"

Mayuri's brows lifted, "I…"

She continued as if he had never even spoken, "The pull and tug of metal sliding though, and no one will fight back, or even be upset…" She breathed, a twinkle in her eye, "I suppose that kido thing cauterizes as it cuts."

Mayuri blinked. His best smile came on, and he touched the scalpel once again. "I do miss it. Sometimes."

"Blood flowing and you have control over how much or little…"

"Retsu." He adjusted his robes, and whistled though his teeth, "You do know a good thing when you see one. I shall see that you receive the supplies you require."

She nodded, "A touch of the gothic is all a lady really needs these days."

* * *

**AN/** By request from MTechWingsFan. I've been waiting for this one! Even though it's short, I love it. LOL


	91. Scars

**Scars**  
**Ichigo & Hiyori**

A bone weary sigh rattled its way out of Ichigo's chest cavity. He stood, arms and head down, back bowed, and barely clinging to his zanpakuto and breathed like it was the most he could manage. Hiyori and Shinji exchanged looks, and after Shinji shrugged and moseyed off, Hiyori spoke to the beaten substitute soul reaper.

"Stop actin' like yer dead. Go, sit in the spring, we're done fer today, baldy."

Ichigo's head reversed from hanging forward to hanging back, as he cracked an eye to look that the snaggle-toothed hellion, "I'm not a baldy."

"Che," she scoffed before folding her arms, and stalking away herself.

Ichigo sighed again, and reluctantly took stock of the situation. He was three things right now. He was tired, sweaty, and hungry. He figured that the hot spring nestled in the tall rocks near the back of the visored training space would take care of one and two. Hunger was nothing he had to worry about. These guys ate like starving street children. That's to say - every chance they got.

Wearily he put Zangetsu into his normal form, leaning him against a sword rack where the practice swords were kept. He massaged his shoulders, and then his thighs before he thought he might be fit to move. The little chore of setting his body back into motion achieved, he woodenly walked back to the bubbling pool where he could soak a few of his worries away.

Without Ichigo's knowledge, Hiyori perched amongst the boulders that made up a natural screen from the rest of the grounds. She wasn't there to spy on Kurosaki, per se. No, she had seen anything that he might have long before he was even born. She was, to her slight embarrassment, curious about the young man. He didn't talk about what had happened before he'd come for training. Hiyori, being of sound mind no matter what anyone else thought, wanted to know what made the boy tick.

She watched as he stripped the shihakusho from his long frame, revealing a pair of very modern underwear. She smiled at the sight of him in his boxer briefs; she had figured him for a tighty whitey kind of guy. Averting her eyes as he kicked them free of his leg, she waited to hear the splash of water before looking back down. He was shamelessly lying back against the side, his head pillowed on a towel, his eyes closed.

_Well, now or never_, she thought as she jumped off the rocks, and began to strip herself. Carefully, she folded her sweat suit, and sat her slippers neatly beside the pile of red. Hiyori stood, divulging the fact that she'd been ready all along to jump in the pool with the kid. Her bathing suit was cute, though she'd punch you for mentioning it. Its soft ruffles on the top disguised her barely there topography. The bottoms were plain, with a single bowtie on the hip. With a little smile, she brazenly walked to the edge of the pool.

"Do you mind?" Hiyori's cantankerous voice was not as grating as usual. In fact, Ichigo thought she sounded almost like a real girl.

With a blazing blush consuming his chest to hairline, Ichigo crouched low in the water, "Gah!" He sputtered, "I'm nude!"

"I'm not," Hiyori smiled, showing her sharp canines, "so yer safe."

The boy bowed his body, clutching parts that couldn't be seen in the turbulent water. "Is this some kind of test? Yoruichi acts like it's not a big deal, too."

"Look, I'm over one hundred years older than you. Way over. It's just not a big deal, okay?" Hiyori settled herself, her blonde pigtails dripping on her shoulders. "So, tell me, Ichigo. How come ya don't have a lot of scars?"

"Wha-What?" Ichigo gradually unwound himself, deciding that he couldn't possibly be peeped on in this spring. "Er, I suppose I have Inoue to thank. Whenever I get healed by her, she seems to find them all, even the ones that've already healed."

"A man should have scars," she looked over the pools edge, toward the training ground before finding his chocolate eyes again. "You do have a good one, though, over your shoulder. Tell me about it."

"Oh, it's nothing." Ichigo's cheeks flushed again as he fingered the white length of scarring that he knew ran to the bottom of his shoulder blade.

Hiyori frowned, "It's a scar, then it's a story. If it's nothing, it's nothing."

"Fine." Ichigo closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, leaving streaks of wet across his features. "When I went to the Soul Society…"

Ichigo launched into a tale of how he'd done the impossible, and defied the Soul Society. How he, along with his closest friends did the unthinkable, and saved an innocent life. It was an amazing story, and one that had Hiyori wishing that she'd known him a long time ago. Back in a time when she could have used saving, back when she'd had a few less scars.

**AN/** As requested by Ayase Reincarnated…LOL Your love of the fracción and Visoreds shall go down in history! Poor Hiyori, I believe she has a lot to offer, she just needs the right motivation. Thank you for reading. And everyone who makes a comment, thank you as well. They're my bread and butter.


	92. Redesign

**Redesign**  
**Kenpachi and the _Original_ Yachiru**

Running away from the Seireitei had taken all the guts she had. She had no honor left to speak of. One did not give up duty for love; especially love in the Rukon district. She had lost the rest of her tattered dignity when she walked in to the house she'd procured for her love. It had come as a complete shock to see it occupied by another woman. A common, dirty gutter snipe shacked up with her man. She should have killed him.

She'd been living on the fringes of the last, most desperate district - the eightieth. She had no idea why she was there; it just felt right. As a renegade she _should_ be here. As a master swordswoman, she could survive and scratch out a living here. That's what she was doing when she saw him for the first time.

A fight to the death with swords was a common theme out in the lawless Zaraki. She was a wide draw; not only a woman, but a woman with a skill other than bleeding or breeding. With her zanpakuto whistling though what used to be a meaty midsection, she jumped back to avoid the splatter of blood and entrails as the man died in a spectacular and painful way. A smile and a kiss blown to the crowd garnered her tips, and she gathered them up.

She left the gory sawdust filled space, and sauntered out to get her cut of the winnings when she saw a face she'd never seen before. He was tall but emancipated, making him look like a scarecrow in his tattered yukata. She boldly returned his stare, tucking long strands of roseate hair behind her ear; she leaned against the counter as her manager counted out her money.

"He's new," she said, jerking her chin toward the intense-looking male, "at least, I haven't seen him around before."

Her manager looked up, "That guy? I bet if you arranged a fight with him, we'd get some good money. He looks like a starving wolf."

"He got a name?" She narrowed her eyes, trying to understand why he was still staring.

"Not far as I know. Here's your cut. Next time, try and leave the guy alive. Give 'em a sporting chance to fight. You know the game works better that way."

She nodded, tucking the jingling purse into her cleavage while pushing her way though the drunken patrons. His eyes followed her progress and she decided she couldn't leave without speaking to him. If for no other reason than to remind him that staring at a lady is rude. Altering her course, huffed a sigh and made her way to him.

"Do I owe ya money, big guy?" I was meant to be a joke, but he didn't smile.

His dark green eyes narrowed, "You wan' ta?"

"No." She sighed again, "What are you looking at, then? Don't you know that staring is considered rude?"

"Ya cain fight, lady."

She shook her head, if that was all; she'd heard every possible pick up line in the world. That wasn't the worst, but it was right up there. She tossed a hand toward him, "Che." With an exaggerated roll of her eyes, she started to walk away. She had a mostly comfortable futon at the brothel just calling her name.

A large hand snaked out to grab her deltoid, and she turned, the murderous intent rising again in her eyes, "What's yer name?"

"Yachiru. Now, let me go, or you'll be missing a hand." She was sure he hadn't seen her move, but suddenly, his other hand grasped her zanpakuto. Caught betwixt bare fingers, she looked to see his lip curl into a sneer. That was impossible! Trembling, she released her reiatsu, and pushed it toward him. Before she knew what was happening, she was gasping on the floor as the man's reiatsu suddenly bloomed in the too close space.

"What'd ya do? What's tha'?" He looked startled, as the other men and women in the bar began to faint or throw up, depending on their tolerance levels.

"Shit!" She scrambled back to stand, but could barely manage. She'd heard that the Sou-taicho had reiatsu that could make her quake, but she'd never felt it before. This was like being plunged into freezing water and then beaten. Had she caused him to flare like that? How come she hadn't…was he a real newcomer? "Listen carefully," she gasped out, "you have to try and control yourself. I know you don't know what's happening, but I can help."

He nodded, his eyes wide and full of fear, "I ain't doin' anythin'!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" She panted, and leaned against his too-thin frame, "Breathe and I'll try to help." As delicately as she could, she extended her reiatsu, and with a push, she directed it into him. It worked like it should have. The man moaned and slumped, and they held each other upright. His reiatsu slowly retreated, and she felt her body firming in response. "Do you have a name, stranger?"

"No."

She raised her brows, "A place to stay?"

"No."

This is the reason she was here. Her mind sang with the possibility of making use of her skills again. To teach someone with so much raw potential made her feel like she had worth greater than a sideshow attraction. The ability to start new, to redesign him, hell, to change herself as well.

"You remind me of the Kenpachi," she chuffed a bit at the thought of the big man behind the shining walls of the Seireitei. She stood straighter as the man got his legs back underneath him. "Come on, big guy. I think we have a lot to talk about."

**

* * *

AN/** Hasty, I hope you liked this one. I felt like this should have gone on for awhile. At any rate, thank you all for reading. Eight more left! *sees finish line* Comments make me smile! *wink*


	93. Fast

**Fast**  
**Toushiro & Yoruichi**

Amber eyes stared into Aquamarine. It was a challenge of some kind, of that he was absolutely sure. Everything with this woman seemed to be a test. What in the world she was testing him for, he had no idea. He wondered if she even knew, or if it was all a game. He felt very much like the mouse to her cat.

"Come on, Toushiro-kun!"

Toushiro closed his eyes in annoyance, "That's Hitsuguya-taicho to you."

She laughed outright, which brought a deeper frown to his lips, "You're no captain of mine. I thought Kisuke explained."

"Then you may call me Hitsuguya." He was seething now. That kook, Urahara-san had explained. She was nobility in exile. She was as restless as the tides. His last bit of advice? _Just think of her like a cat. A cat that has your number. _Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean.

Her fingers reached out to flick his hair out of his eyes, "They say you're fast."

He smiled, a trial of speed? He had fond memories of besting everyone who thought that short stature meant slow legs. "Do they?" His eyes sparkled in amusement, "They say lots of things."

Her full lips turned up, and he was struck once again at her sheer natural beauty. She was not the one to show her assets like his Matsumoto. Her coat was flashy orange, but he suspected she wore it more to highlight her unusual coloring than for any other reason. Her hair, though caught up in a high pony, fell past her shoulders in thick cascade of shining plum. Her eyes were striking; he got the feeling that he was looking at the cat the shopkeeper had described her as when he looked at them.

"Then I would like to suggest a race," he was hardly surprised, she had been baiting him for the last two days to contests of all sorts. Even a porridge-eating contest that left him more than slightly queasy watching her put it away even after he signaled defeat. "Hitsuguya-kun."

He rolled his eyes, "The rules?"

"Nothing dangerous." She brought a slim finger to her lips in a pose that spoke of musing, "Let's say we start here at the shop, right now, and whoever gets to Ichigo-kun's house first is the winner."

"Right now?" He looked around; Orihime and Matsumoto were in the kitchen 'cooking'. Ichigo himself was pouring over a Karakura map with Ishida and Abarai. He was supposed to be sectioning off the city while Ayasegawa and Madarame made a sweep of the neighborhood.

Her smile was wider, "If you're not sure…"

"Done."

With a triumphant gleam in her eyes, they stood carefully at the same time, "Go!"

She meant now! His head spun but he was as quick as any on the uptake, and he raced out of the shop, close on her heels.

He poured more into his run, "Care to up the stakes?"

He drew even with Yoruichi, and she grinned, "Name it!" She was not even breathing hard. All of the sudden he hoped she just had high endurance, not that she was simply waiting to beat him.

"Shunpo!" He grinned, she was noble, what did she know of moving? Being trained for battle, he figured this was where he'd reap his edge.

She tipped her chin at him, "You got it, starting now!"

Again, she took off like a shot. He could still follow her with his sight, making his lips curl even higher. He was going to beat her! Soifon and Byakuya had only outmatched him in sheer speed. She didn't have anything on them. He gathered his reiatsu, and pushed himself forward.

Drawing even with the woman again, Toushiro barked out, "You're gonna lose this time!" Pouring on the last bit of power, he shot ahead of her in a blur of white.

Yoruichi smiled in appreciation. She was glad to see that even the baby captains were still being taught to move fast. Looking up, she saw the Clinic looming ahead. She smiled ruthlessly. Yoruichi remembered when her most prized students, Soifon and Bya-kun, were this slow. Making her reiatsu spiral out, she blew past the tiny captain, and stood, victorious on Ichigo's roof.

"I win, Hitsuguya-kun!"

"What the hell! Where's you learn to do that?" His face wasn't angry; instead, he turned admiring eyes on her.

She opened her mouth, about to spill secrets she had sworn to protect. Closing it again, she shifted on her feet, "Silly. Cats are naturally very fast."

**

* * *

AN/** Torturing Toushiro is fun! My buddy, Sovereign State, requested this. I know what you wanted girl, but I'm saving it up… *wicked smile* Thanks to everyone who reads these, It makes me happy to think that I've provided a little entertainment for you. Comments are appreciated… Let's not kid ourselves, it is almost over, so it's now or never!


	94. Stamp

**Stamp**  
**Shuuhei & Orihime**

The hollow spun on one talon toed foot, the other stretched out to catch me as I tried to evade. I whipped my own leg out to catch it, and slipped my zanpakuto behind his knee, hamstringing him in one silky motion. My shihakusho was torn and bloodied, but I blocked the pain as well as I could. With a yell, I drove Kazeshini into its mask, down to his hilt, and felt the thrill of the sword's spirit. The hollow flaked away.

Except for the residuals, the foul reiatsu of the hollows that had congregated in Karakura disappeared. With a look around, I saw that the others who had come on the mission were all in more or less the same shape as I was. There were a few gashes, but in general, everyone was fine enough. My eyes fell on Kurosaki as he stood talking the mission head, Hitsuguya-taicho.

I didn't try to listen to them; instead, I followed the motions of the flame haired girl as she silently directed something that looked like a kido at the substitute soul reaper. My eyes narrowed as I watched Kurosaki's arm suddenly become whole and even his shihakusho mending under the spell. Except this was no spell I'd ever seen or even heard of. With a sweet smile, she turned away from the orange haired boy, and addressed another one of our party. He blanched and edged away with a nervous grin twisting his lips. She merely stood until he got far enough away, and then walked to another man.

That one solemnly shook his head, and she spoke to him again before he too found somewhere better to be. And so it happened with the other two in the party. She would smile and offer something, I assume her services as a healer, and the men would turn her down. All of a sudden, I found myself face to face with her.

"Hisagi…uh, san?" Her smile was real, though touched with either sadness or pain. Maybe it was a bit of both. "I'm Inoue Orihime, and I possess the ability to heal. Would you care for relief?"

Her voice was deceptively light and airy. Those men had hurt her feelings! My eyes widened at the realization before narrowing in suspicion, "How'd you know my name?"

Her own eyes widened in response as she frowned prettily, "I asked Hitsuguya-taicho where Rangiku was, and he told me that you were acting as his second for this mission. I'm sorry if I frightened you."

My brows rose as a smirk played on my lips, "I don't scare easily, Inoue-san. Although, I must admit, you're pretty scary."

Her nose wrinkled and she stamped the ground, putting her fists on her cocked hips, "Am not!"

"I don't know." I looked her up and down, registering her womanly curves and adorable profile, "stomping around, and panicking the men…"

I trailed off, and she stamped her petite foot once again before she gave a relieved smile at my little jest. "They just have never seen anything like me before."

I'll say. "So, your monstrous majesty, do you intend to heal me or not?"

"Oh!" She shook her head, but touched her hair calling forth two tiny sprites that formed a low dome over my injured leg, "Thank you."

The pain subsided, and my leg gradually began to feel better than it had before the fight even started. With a snap of power, the sprites dematerialized. "It's me who should be thanking you," I touched her shoulder and her anxiousness swept though me like a storm. I wanted to _fix _it, "I feel great, Orihime-chan. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

Her eyes were sad when she tipped her chin up to look me in the eyes, "It was my pleasure, Hisagi-san." A tear ran down her cheek as she looked over her shoulder at Kurosaki who was still arguing with the captain. "My pleasure."

There was no doubt about it, this moment, her sadness…it would be stamped onto my soul until I found a way to erase those tears.

**

* * *

AN/** Yummy request from Nypsy, I hope you're still reading, I don't think I've seen a comment from ya lately. Anyhow - Thank you everyone! We're just one step closer to the end of the line for this series. I have an urge to do a similar challenge for Naruto. So, if you are a fellow Narutard, PM me with your couple suggestions. I mean couple as in two people; it doesn't have to have romatical overtones.


	95. Sparkle

**Sparkle**  
**Byakuya & Hisana**

When people I have known for a very long time have the temerity to ask what drew me to my sweet Hisana, I have a very simple answer. I tell them that her qualities are too many to list. It works for two reasons, the first is, Hisana was possibly the most real woman I have ever met; she was always perfect in my eyes. The second is this: I do not want to tell them the real thing that drew me in. The very first thing I remember about meeting her and the last thing I saw when she died was the sparkle in her eyes. Possibly my best days and even my worst all contain her gleaming eyes.

I could not forget the night we met. Kaien was dragging me to the fifth district to celebrate, quite belatedly, my assignment to fukutaicho. He had demanded we go to a saloon he knew where there were the prettiest serving girls outside Ukitake's manor. Since that particular rumor persists down to this day, you would forgive me for relenting without much of a struggle.

* * *

The fifth is a well-behaved district, and Soul Reapers were known and respected there. When we arrived at the bar, the place was simply packed with humanity. Kaien caught my sleeve as I tried to back out, protesting that there was another place to get a drink. As if by the Norn's own hands, a table opened up. As we sat, Kaien beckoned into the mass, and swung his smile back at me.

"Well congratulations, Byakuya! It's on me tonight, what'll you have?"

I rolled my eyes, "A bath? There's got to be 200 people in here!"

"Kill joy. Ale for you then?" His attention wandered away from me as a tiny woman sidled up to our table.

She smiled at Kaien and then at me, and that was the first time I saw them. Her eyes held a spark of everything I had been feeling since Kaien had interrupted my day. They were mischievous, and shining with happiness, and though I suppose she thought it well hidden, distant loss lingered in her gaze. "Shiba-dono! It's good to have you here again, and you're even luckier than ever to get a table." Her sapphire orbs once again swung in my direction, "Who's your companion…?"

That was our first meeting. We had many more though the next two years. When my father committed suicide by way of hollow, I found my way back to the bar. I was deep in my grief when I saw her again. When she lowered herself into the seat opposite, and clasped my hands without invitation or warning, I realized that I loved her. I do not remember much more of that day, but a few weeks later, I asked her to marry me. Her sparkle was evident even when she turned me down.

It took me a full year to court her properly. Not all the opposition, insults, and dirty looks in the world would sway me. When I got the courage to just forget the elders, I used flash-step to get back to that backwater saloon. I must have looked crazy; my double kenseikan askew from rushing around like a lunatic. Her eyes shone like stars when I asked her again.

* * *

We had five years together. They were both the best and worst years of my life. My dear Hisana was sick. Not only with the old sins that plagued her gentle mind, but also with a lingering disease. Her arrival in the Seireitei only heightened the condition. Looking ceaselessly for her sister did not help any either. When she finally succumbed, we were both heartbroken. As she spoke of the sakura blossoms and the promise she wanted me to fulfill, her eyes again twinkled for the last time in the falling light.

Many would say that Hisana was not the only life ended too soon that day. Sometimes, I cannot help but agree with them.

**

* * *

AN/** Honestly. Bya-kun and Hisana-chan is an awesome couple. Why did no one pick this? Anyway, I hope you like it. I know everyone and their auntie has some kind of story all thought out about how they met. I happen to like mine… Comments are well appreciated! There's only five more!


	96. X

**X**  
**Sentaro & Kiyone**

Sentaro sat, his legs neatly tucked under his body, just outside his captain's office. He did not have to sit there. He didn't have to look like he was ready to take imminent action, he just did. For the glory of his wonderful captain. To show up that squeak box, Kiyone.

Just the name tripping though his thoughts was enough to set his teeth on edge.

She had beaten him into the office this morning, and consequently, she was filling out the paperwork. The notes, requests and official documentation that let this division run so perfectly. She would have the honor of filling them out perfectly and receiving the praise from their captain. Damn her.

"I hear you out there, booger eater!" Kiyone's piping voice broke though his resolve to be still, silent and ready for action. He frowned, determined to ignore her. "I need these taken to the tenth, knuckle dragger. Come and get it."

He rolled his eyes, he couldn't ignore duty, and so he stood, brushed dust from his clothes and walked into the office they shared. "Don't call me that," he held out his hand for the neatly tied pile of papers covered in her messy handwriting. Instead of the papers he had been ready to deliver, he found himself staring at a small red box topped with a black bow. His brow furled in confusion, "What's this?"

He glanced up to see a brightly blushing Kiyone, "Valentines," she squeaked, "I…" She cleared her throat, "Happy Valentines."

He took a closer look at his rival. She was short, and her butterscotch hair lay in careless layers around her face. Her dark eyes were turned downward, and for the first time he could remember, she was blushing, and their captain was nowhere around. "Did you want me to give this to Ukitake-taicho?"

"It's for you, stupid!"

He turned the box around in his hands, it rattled a little, "For me?" She was not blushing cutely anymore, she wore a small frown instead, "Thanks, Kiyone, I…"

"Whatever. If you don't want it, just toss it out."

Sentaro saw a note tucked under the bow as he examined the box closer. Gingerly, he pulled the embossed paper free. The small square was printed read: 'Sentaro XOX'. He mused for a moment. "What do the Xes mean?"

The blush came back, stronger than ever, "Kisses."

Sentaro dropped the box as if it contained a live snake. At her gasp, he picked it back up, and held it close. Maybe thinking about her did not set his teeth on edge as much as make his insides quiver.

**

* * *

AN/** MTechWingsFan, here it is! Sorry I've been absent so long, I have been OBSESSED with DragonAge. As usual, your comments are mightily appreciated. My readers are PRECIOUS. I love you all, happy Valentines!


	97. ID

**ID**  
**Soifon & Yoruichi**

"I'm sorry, miss," The tall man examined the two women. "Your friend can go on in, but unless you can produce an ID that says otherwise, I'm afraid you're too young."

Soifon's eyes narrowed, "Just how old do you think I am?"

"Come on, Soifon!" Yoruichi beamed at the bouncer, "He's just doing his job."

Soifon shot one more glance at the man that she hoped would at least give him indigestion, since looks couldn't kill. Too young? She had been kicking ass and taking names since before he was a twinkle in his father's eye. She stomped behind her friend.

"Why do we always have to get together down here?" Soifon's voice was dark.

Yoruichi shrugged, "It's just one man. Kisuke and I can get you a fake ID in nothing flat."

"This isn't about ID's," the petite captain frowned at the pavement. "I hate this place."

Yoruichi stopped and laid a hand on her shoulder, "I can't have fun in a place where I'm not wanted, Soifon." Her voice grew colder, "You're the only one who cares about me there, now."

"Ukitake?"

"Right, but he'd miss the 10th seat of a division he'd never even met."

Soifon smiled, "Yeah." She looked up at the moon, "I'm sorry, by the way."

"You didn't know," Yoruichi's feet began to retrace the steps back to Urahara's Shoten.

"I know that you left to help a friend." Soifon followed behind her, "You hadn't done anything wrong."

"I wish you wouldn't hold me leaving against Kisuke. It's not fair, Soifon."

Soifon nodded, even though a sour frown twisted her lips, "I can't help it. It burns me up that he means more to you than I ever will."

A sigh escaped the taller woman, "Is that what you think? He means more than you do?" She shook her head, her dark plum hair whipping over her jacket, "Look at me, Soifon."

Soifon looked; her idol stood there, radiantly tipped in the moon's glory. She was everything Soifon herself wished she were. Beautiful, talented, and wonderfully _free_. Her bright eyes held a note of sorrow, and she froze in place at it.

"You look at me, and you see the choices you were never given. You were not given the choice to be other than my shadow. You were not allowed to be less than the best. You were not allowed even to keep the person you loved at your side." Yoruichi smiled at Soifon's wide eyes, "If you think I couldn't figure it out, you should retire from the Onmitsukidō."

Soifon averted her entire face, the blush lit her ears, and she knew Yoruichi would see it, even in a darkened room, "I want my ID to say I'm thirty."

Yoruichi just smiled, she knew what Soifon meant. Misdirection had always been sort-of a specialty of hers after all.

* * *

Per raeura's request. Finally! Got a new keyboard, now with working letters and comma! YAY! Therefore, I expect to get this wrapped up soon. Thanks for your patience, for reading, and yes - commenting! *blows kisses*


	98. Buttons

**Buttons**  
**Shinji & Hiyori**

The buttons were slick under her fingertips. Silently, Hiyori fumed. Why had she agreed to get dressed up for this? When had getting dressed up not meant wearing a clean shihakusho? With a desperate frown, she stole a glance over her shoulder at the mirror. Her hair was out of its pigtails, and lay in a bumpy jumble over her shoulders. There was only one person she trusted at times like this. "Shinji! Get yer arse in here!"

Seconds later Shinji's profile could be seen in the doorway, "What's up, shorty? We're supposed ta be there by now."

"I need help." That is what she meant to say. Instead it came out, "I said come here, you deaf now as well as stupid?"

His grin disappeared, replaced with a weary frown, "What?"

"Button me up," she demanded, turning her back to him.

Shinji shrugged, she'd asked him to do worse in less clothes. "What are you doing with your hair?" His long fingers made short work of the buttons, and he pulled the bodice straight, and checked her for crumples and stains.

"Wear a hat?" She made a swipe at his, and settled her face into a plead.

Shinji just shook his head, "No way. It's a wedding, idiot. Look, I'll just 'ave Lisa…"

He was interrupted with a slap to the stomach, "Not Lisa, she'd do something cute to me!"

"Ain't tha' sorta the point, Hiyori?"

"Can't you," she twisted her fingers, and her face grew sad, "just fix it?"

He snapped up her brush, and stood looking at her small smile, "Not even a thanks?"

"I haven't seen what you've done yet," she replied before turning her back to him again.

Shinji quietly ran the brush though her wheat-colored hair and marveled at its silky texture. He had never been her lover, and he never wanted to be. He might be brash, but he was not stupid. However, like this - all dressed up and relying on him - he could almost see her potential.

He picked over the offerings on her nightstand. She didn't have a vanity or any other of that 'girly nonsense' as she put it. He frowned at the assorted miscellaneous items there and picked up a tortoise shell comb she had gotten from Hikifune-san as a departing gift. It was truly beautiful, and would compliment her creamy coloring very well. Deftly, he twisted her locks into a roll, and secured it with the comb.

"There," he said, twisting her to face the mirror, "you almos' look good."

"Thanks Shinji."

He lifted his brows; she never thanked him for anything. "Fer what?"

"Dumbass."

**

* * *

AN/** Is it Visored? Then it's been requested by Ayase Reincarnated! LOL Thanks, dear, I hope you enjoyed this one.


	99. Space

**Space**  
**Ichigo & Rangiku**

What do I say? She looks like she has just stepped out of one of those dirty magazines. Not just any old dirty magazine; the kind that they hide behind the counter because you are simply not ready for what lies within. Her tangerine hair spills down her back in fat careless curls. The longest of the pieces gently swish along the top of her bare bottom, and I hold my breath.

I know her eyes are large and the color of a spring rainstorm. Her lips are soft and pink, no hint that she does anything to make them appear that way, and maybe she doesn't. When I kiss her, I never taste anything but sweet lychee. It is warm and tempting, and does not harbor the taint of a manufactured product. I cannot wait to kiss those full lips again.

When I met Gin for the first time, I hadn't known of her history with the man. Gin truly loved her; I just hope that I can reach the same level of devotion. Right now, it might just be the hormones talking, but seeing her like this, I will say 'yes.' After being in her company as more than a simple companion, I can easily believe he would do anything, betray anyone, just to make her smile. I would do the same myself; I only thank the kamis that I have not found the need to do so.

Rangiku wasn't the same after the big fight. She was finally free, a millstone around her neck, cast off by the same hands that placed it there. I heard about it all second hand. How she pulled herself out of drink, and started to take her life seriously again. When I heard, I had been so happy for her. Though I may act as if I never notice anything around me, I knew that a beautiful woman should not be that unhappy.

After the fighting, I wasn't the same either. I didn't talk to anyone from the Soul Society for such a long time. I thought that I could put it behind me. I had my friends there, people who respected me, and I respected in return. A sassy redhead never even crossed my mind. Why should it? What could I ever be to her? When I regained the abilities so cruelly wrenched from me, she was the first to toss warm arms around me.

It must be like how the first man in space must have felt. Who would have believed that the world held so much beauty? Seeing everything for the first time from a new perspective. Moreover, from here, the view is amazing.

**

* * *

AN/** Panzerraptor asked for this little gem. :) This is almost it! One more left. A big hug and kiss to all my readers, you guys make the world go round. A special thank you to my commenters, without you, I don't think I'd be able to finish.


	100. Rocket

**Rocket**  
**Nnoitra & Orihime**

Orihime plucked uselessly at her school clothes. If there was one thing she wished Ulquiorra had mentioned when he gave her the one-day pass, she wished he'd told her that she might want to grab some clothes. She ruefully shook her head. Well, she frowned down at the vest that was loosing its shape, maybe she could wash them in the sink.

Hearing the door open, she whirled around on her couch to see one of the Espada she had not met before. Her eyes traveled up and even higher on a lanky frame draped in white. With a flinch, she took in the eye patch and the truly wicked looking smile. She forced her features into soft obedient lines. No need to anger anyone today, or ever, in such a place.

"So yer our new pet?" He hunched a little before bending that lean body closer to her own soft curves.

"Pet, Espada-san?" Orihime twisted her fingers nervously while trying not to loose the unannounced staring contest.

Fortunately, she won abruptly when he turned to survey her room, "I didn' misspeak," the man's smile turned into a wide thin line, "pet-sama."

Orihime froze. She was instantly angry that he had demeaned her that way. With the greatest care, she opened her store of patience and spoke again, "My name is Inoue Orihime, and you are?"

"That suck-up Ulquiorra didn't bring yer new clothes yet?"

Orihime shook her head, "Was he supposed to, Espada-san?"

He cocked his head back at her, the hood that flared around him looked more menacing than silly in that instance, "Gilga," he nearly barked, "Nnoitra, girl."

She smiled, it was slightly better than 'pet'. The flame haired girl silently watched the over tall Espada stalk her quarters. When he moved closer, she fought the urge to back up. When he plunked down on her couch, slinging his long arms over the back with a jingle, she fought flinching. Alternatively, for consciousness; he was starting to make her feel slightly dizzy.

"I'm surprised, girl."

"Oh?" Orihime's honey eyes widened when he leaned close, his one violet eye roaming her face with an intimacy that she found very unnerving.

He smiled again, his Cheshire grin flashing wide in her vision, "Bet cha never thought ya'd be doing this."

She shook her head, "No, even in my wildest dream did I think I'd ever be in a place like this." She could not wiggle away from the small curl of her lips as she turned to him, "Believe me, I've had some crazy dreams."

"Oh?" Nnoitra allowed himself to settle more contently into the cushions, "We don't dream."

Orihime's brows knitted together for a second as she pondered the implications of his words. "I dreamed once that I was a rocket," she started with a genuine smile as she settled in to tell her tale…

**

* * *

AN/ **Couple suggestion was from Tina Caps **:)** I have a raging cold. I'm sort-of mad at my husband. Moreover, totally undone that these stories are ending. *sniffles* Hugs and kisses to my readers. You know how much you mean to me! I hope you all can take a moment, and let me know how you liked not only this one, but I'm curious what your favorites were. Also, I was thinking about doing a Naruto 100 themes, but honestly, the manga is making me so upset, I don't think I can… Sing out if you would like me to write another hundred for Bleach. I know there's a lot more material out there. Just waiting to be explored. _So long, farewell, Auf Wiedersehen, adieu…Adieu, adieu…To you and you and you…_


End file.
